Finn's New Romance
by jomo2014
Summary: What happens when Ice-King attempts to enact a Wish Spell to bring Fionna and Cake to life. A certain hero finds himself drawn into a 'crazy' romance. Can Finn save the Queen of Ice from the Ice-Tiara before its hold on her becomes permanent? I do not own Adventure Time or its characters. All rights belong to Pendleton Ward and his studio. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Let's see. Let's see," muttered Ice-King. "Demonic Wishing Eye... Check. Volume 47 of The Adventures of Fionna and Cake... Check. Troy's Compendium of Space-Time manipulations... Check. Magic Salt for protection circle... Check." It appeared he was ready for the conjunction. "Daddy's gonna' get a new girlfriend," said Ice-King. "Just you watch, Gunther." As the penguin watched, the crazy old man fished each of the named articles out of his bag. When he had everything out, he checked again before starting to arrange everything just so for the conjunction.

Taking up his fanfic, Ice-King flipped to his best drawing of Fionna and Cake. Holding his thumb between the pages to keep his place, the Ice-King ticked off in his mind all the stuff he needed to do before, during, and after the conjunction. Of course _after_ the conjunction he'd be _doing_ Fionna. He grinned an evil grin at the thought of bouncing on those curves and railing the little blond _hard_!

Shaking that thought off, he returned to his preparations. The conjunction was minutes away, and he needed to be ready. Moving around the clearing, he began laying out his protection circle as he went down the list of things to do. It was hard when he had such a short attention span and his mind wanted to wander off. Standing there thinking about Fionna's pretty teenage lips around his whang, Ice-King got rather distracted. Then, as his watch chimed, he realized he needed to pick up the pace. The conjunction was just ten minutes out now.

It was as he was finishing the circle of protection, that he realized he was missing the bottle of nymph tears. That was one of the most important ingredients! If he didn't have that, he might as well go home because his wish wasn't going to work, and there was no sense in risking getting butt-hurt by demonic spirits for nothing! Scrambling around him, he searched for the precious vial in a panic. "Did I leave it in the cave," he asked himself? If he left it in the cave, he was screwed! There wouldn't be another conjunction for twenty years! Who wanted to be left with a boner for twenty years!

As he was considering using the demonic wishing eye to wish for a bottle of Nymph tears, he finally spotted the precious vial in Gunther's dirty little flippers. "Gimme that," growled the old man, as he snatched the precious bottle. "I'mma give you the squirty-squirts..." "Quack," replied Gunther. "The nerve of some people," muttered Ice-King as he checked the bottle over. His watch chimed. It was the second warning bell. The conjunction was almost on him.

Rushing through his preparations now, the Ice-King began his incantation, even as he rushed to finish the circle of protection. In his sloppy haste, he very nearly ran out of salt. _Hope the circle's not too thin,_ thought the old wizard. He'd been butt-hurt by a demon before, and he didn't want that again. No, sir! "Gunther," growled Ice-King! "Leave that alone!" Rolling his eyes, he went back to his incantation. That penguin! Always causing trouble!

Checking and rechecking his preparations, the Ice-King counted down the minutes and then the seconds, while he tried to keep Gunther away from the edges of his circle. Finally, the Sun, moon, and Ooo aligned just so, and he was ready. Speaking the last word of his incantation, he called upon the spirit of the demonic wishing eye. At first nothing happened, and he feared he'd screwed something up. Then, momentarily, that was the least of his worries. The terrible fiend that lived in the heart of his demonic wishing eye came flowing out of the glowing crystal orb.

Almost immediately it began probing his circle for weaknesses. Ice-King fidgeted there as the evil entity punched and kicked the barrier, pressing in against it until it looked like the thin spot might give. The fierce demon growled its hatred at him, demanding, "_who_ dost call upon the Hand of Abadeer?!" "Uh, yeah," said Ice-King. "That'd be me..." Frowning, the evil entity demanded, "why dost thou call? The Eye gives thee the power to have anything thou dost desire save the creation of life..." Frowning, as he realized he'd just answered his own question, the demon rolled his eyes and said, "yo, Simple Simon... You gotta quit this, man. The Boss gets pissy when people ask for life... N'ah mean?" "I dig it," replied the Ice-King, "but look... I been extra naughty this year. I kicked a couple of puppies and tossed a kitten or two out the window. I think I deserve a wish." Rolling his eyes, the demon said, "well, for the kicking of puppies, be thy wish granted..." Then, "uhm... what are you wishing for again? New penguins? A dog?"

Grabbing his fanfic, Ice-King flipped the pages to the one he wanted and held it up. At least he _thought_ he grabbed the right one. "See," said he. "I want the girl! Right now! Right here!" Studying the picture, the Hand frowned and said, "well, it's not a bad likeness. Ya know Simon, if you put some effort into selling your fanfic, ya might get a girl... Sigh... Never mind. Do you have the nymph's tears?"

"Sure do," said Ice-King as he pet his pockets. "Doggone it!" And then he saw Gunther outside the circle. "Gunther," he howled! "That's _my_ spell-component! You bring that back right now!" Rolling his eyes, the Hand snatched the spell component for the ritual. "You sure that's the one you want," asked the Hand? "Yeah," said Ice-King! "She's perfect for me!" The Hand thought she was too.

The demon began to chant to the accompaniment of a susurrus of whispering voices. Evil thoughts filled the Ice-King's mind as the spill over from the demon's terrible heart washed over him. The air grew icy cold, and it began to snow as freezing winds blew all around him. "Quack," announced Gunther. "Not now, Gunther," retorted Ice-King. "He's working on the ritual." The little fellow tried to trip the demon as he capered about, chanting in his awful voice like nails on slate. Ice-King had to go and snatch him back up. "Quack," said Gunther plaintively! "I'll take you on a walk in a minute...," retorted Ice-King.

His anticipation grew as the demon's chanting rose to a crescendo. _Almost there,_ he thought. The demon took the bottle of nymph tears and quaffed it before spitting it into the raging bonfire beside Ice-King's circle of protection. The storm of wind grew until it became a whirlwind, picking up sand and debris and obscuring everything around the Ice-King. When it ended, there was dead silence, and the demon was gone.

And Ice-King's prize lay on the ground before him.

Excitedly, Ice-King rushed out of the circle, barely remembering to avoid breaking it–just in case. Kneeling down, he grabbed for Fionna's hand, only to find that he hadn't wished up Fionna at all. "Are you fucking kidding me," growled the Ice-King?! "Globdammit, Gunther! Thanks to you, I grabbed the wrong page!" Muttering curses as he stormed about, he demanded, "now what am I gonna do?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The knocking was becoming annoying. Yawning, Finn came down the ladder in his PJs to find out what moron was banging on his door at 2 AM. Jerking the door open, he shouted, "what?!" "Hi, Finn," said the Ice-King. "Need a favor..." He thrust a limp form into Finn's arms. "Ice-King," growled Finn! "What the fuck?! Did you just kill someone?!" Sheepishly Simon replied, "brought her to life actually..." Scratching at the back of his neck, the Ice-King said, "I went out to the badlands to do a ritual to bring Fionna to life–you know, from my Fanfic. While I was working, Gunther was buggin' in the worst way and tryin'a smash my bottle of Nymph-tears–and I got so distracted I grabbed the wrong page... Got that instead... Anyways, figured you could take care of it for me..."

Finn glared at him, and Ice-King ducked back from the door. With a sheepish grin, Ice-King flew away. Finn found himself holding a sleeping woman. Rolling his eyes, Finn turned, kicked the door shut, and put the strange woman over his shoulder. Climbing the ladder to the second floor, he lay her out on the couch then went back down to lock the door. As he headed back upstairs to go to bed, it occurred to him that he ought to go check on the girl to make sure she was alright. Ice-King was a loon, and it was a certainty he hadn't bothered to make sure the girl was still breathing. Standing beside the couch, he brushed her long white hair away from her face and was startled by what he saw.

She was _beautiful_.

The hero stared for several minutes. It was only when he saw the crown on her head that he realized that he was looking at a female version of Ice-King. Finn rolled his eyes. Simon conjures his perfect soulmate and then dumps her on Finn's doorstep. Finn knelt down to listen to her heart beating. As he had his face pressed into her boobs, the woman woke up. With a shriek of fright, she shoved him away, even as she tried and failed to fly.

Landing on the floor with a thump, Simone Petrikova yelped in pain. "I'm not gonna' hurt you," said Finn as he held his hands out to her. "W-what," stammered Ice-Queen? "Wh-who are you?" He said, "I'm Finn the Human..." Her jaw hung. He was like a male version of the annoying tomboy! At the same time, he was so _beautiful_! Staring into those blue eyes, she found her heart skipped a beat. Reaching out, Finn helped her up. The beautiful woman flushed at the feel of his hand on hers, so warm and alive. It made her feel so giddy.

"How do you feel," asked Finn? She thought about that for a minute. Frowning, she said, "h-hungry..." Nodding, Finn said, "I'll make you something to eat..." Reaching down, he caught her by the wrist and levered her to her feet. "Have a seat," said he, indicating his lumpy old couch. As she sat there, Finn went into the kitchen and started making up a plate of leftovers. Humming as he worked, he thought about what he was going to have to do until he figured out what to do with Simone.

He still had Simon's little nook in the corner. The curtain was still up, and he could bring the rickety bed Simon had used back down from the attic for her to sleep on. With Jake at Lady's place now, he was kind of lonely anyway, so why not? He wasn't sure how long she was going to be 'alive'. For all he knew, Ice-King's wish or ritual or whatever would wear off and she'd just disappear. He resolved to just enjoy the madness for a while. It had sometimes been fun having Simon at their house, so why not?

Coming back out of the kitchen, he beckoned for her to join him at the dining nook. Diffidently Ice-Queen floated over and sat down. Finn put the plate of ribs in front of her and said, "dig in, man. A little spice, but it's good stuff..." He liked it spice. Warily the Ice-Queen reached down, picked up one of the ribs and began nibbling at it. As she took dainty bites, Finn took note of her teeth. Crooked and twisted, they were a little jagged, but nothing that a trip to the dentist wouldn't cure. In spite of the teeth, she was really pretty. He was surprised at how pretty she was. But then Simon was a lonely old fart surrounded by a world full of beautiful women who wanted nothing to do with him. It kind of made sense that he would dream up somebody like this.

As she got more comfortable with the food, Simone took bigger bites, getting the spicy sauce all over her lips and even on her chin. Seeing her about to soil the one dress she had, Finn rushed into the kitchen and got her a napkin. Coming back, he found her finishing up the last rib. She smiled up at him, her mouth ringed by barbecue sauce, her plump blue lips looking like a slice of heaven for a lonely young man. He sooo wanted to lick the sauce off those lips. Instead, he reached out and daubed a little of the sauce from her chin before handing her the napkin.

"I'm'a go back upstairs for a little more sleep," said Finn. "You can crash on my couch..." Leaving her there, he rushed up the ladder, feeling a little scared and worried. That was a crazy thought. Kissing Simon's evil twin. Shaking himself, Finn climbed back into bed, shut down, and drifted off.

When he woke that morning, he'd more or less forgotten the whole thing. He got up, went into the bathroom just like he always did, and took a long, hot shower. Coming back out with nothing on but a towel, he was astonished to find himself staring into the misty-grey eyes of a beautiful woman. He'd thought he dreamed the whole thing. He'd been sure he'd listened to Ice-King talk about his fanfic one too many times.

Raising a hand, Simone gave him a sheepish grin and waved. Finn's face went red hot as he realized she was staring at his body. She was really giving him the eye, like a... _Starving woman,_ thought Finn. Simone's fine features went a little darker, and he realized she was blushing. "Uh," said Finn. "Why don't you wait in the living room...? I'll be right down. I'll make you up breakfast." Nodding, the beautiful woman turned and flew downstairs to the area of the kitchen.

Shaking off his shock, Finn went straight to his bedroom and began getting dressed. He wasn't sure what was more disturbing. The fact that he really did have Ice-King's evil twin sister staying in his place, or the fact that he'd been getting a killer fuckin' hard-on with her standing there staring at him? "Get hold of yourself, Finn," he told himself. She was just like Simon. He wasn't attracted to _Simon_!

Dressed, Finn headed downstairs. Arriving in the kitchen, he found Simone–that's how he thought of her–waiting on him. Seeing him there in the kitchen doorway, Simone ducked her head and glanced away. "Hey," said Finn. "It's ok. It was an accident. I forgot you were here. I'll be more careful..." Simone blushed to her hair. Finn turned and went to the stove and started making up breakfast–bacon and eggs and some waffles. He was conscious of Simone's eyes on his back as he went about making up something for them to eat, and he was struck by a singular thought.

She was still beautiful.

Shaking off that crazy thought, he put some bacon and eggs on a platter and brought it to the table. Setting it down in front of her, he went back to get the waffles, announcing, "have as much as you want." As he gathered up the waffles, his mind went in slow circles, wondering what the hell he was going to do with Ice-King's crazy creation. He'd gotten used to the idea of living alone. More to the point, he wasn't sure what she was going to do here. They already had one Ice-Kingdom. He couldn't let her turn the grasslands into a second. _Do I tell Bonnie,_ he wondered?

Simone was watching him when he turned around, and her face went hot when he turned to look at her. Those eyes of his... They did things to her. He was so pretty, and he made her feel so _ugly_. She'd played with herself last night, thinking about that pretty face and those strong, powerful limbs. As he set the plate with her waffle down in front of her, she glanced away. "Hey," said Finn. "Look at me."

Ice-Queen looked up into those heart-stopping blue eyes. Smiling reassuringly at her, he said, "I know you're totes confused right now. You're here in this place, and you don't really know who you are or why you're here..." "I'm... I'm in Aaa," said Ice-Queen. "In Fionna's treehouse..." Finn shook his head. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news," said Finn. Simone's lips compressed into a thin line. Sadly, Finn explained, "you're... You're... A wizard named Ice-King created you last night... He created you just like you are with a wish spell..." "I... you...," stammered the Ice-Queen. "What are you saying?!" She was on her feet, and her eyes blazed with fury. Calmly, Finn asked, "what did you do yesterday?"

That stopped her cold. Simone sat down again, as she wracked her brain. She had memories. She had memories dating back a thousand years. She just had nothing recent. Nothing more recent than a year ago. Her jaw came open. Finn got up and went into the living room. Coming back to the table, he presented her with one of Ice-King's fanfics–an unfinished copy he'd left here at the treehouse. Digging into his breakfast, Finn admonished her, "read."

Simone did just that. Flipping pages, as she nibbled at her own breakfast she found herself staring back in living color. The book was one of Simon's better efforts, with beautiful water-colored pages, and Finn had to admit he was a pretty talented guy when he wasn't nut-jobbing. He probably had more talent in his pinky than Finn had in his whole body. It was too bad the crown was making him fruit-loops. As she read, he told her what Simon had told _him_ last night, explaining Ice-King's stupid wish-spell and how Gunther the penguin had screwed it up.

Closing the book, Simone put it aside and said, "so I'm a figment of some crazy wizard's imagination..." "You're a person," said Finn. "However you got here. You're a person to me. I'm gonna' help you out..." She turned to face him, her expression bleak. "Why," she asked? "Well," said Finn. "I may not be your pal, Fionna, but I'm a pretty serious hero myself. That's what we do, us heros. We help people. And... Well... I kinda' like you." Simone blushed. "C'mon," said Finn. "Eat up!"

With breakfast done, Finn went and cleaned up the kitchen. Then he laid out a lunch for his new houseguest, telling her, "I gotta' go out. I'll be back in a few hours. We can play some games or something..." Simone nodded. "Make yourself at home," said Finn, as he gathered up his sword and backpack. "You can take a shower if you want." Finn got her some towels and soap, then left her alone.

Simone went into the bathroom, put the cold water on, stripped naked, and sat down in the tub to think about where she was and what was happening. She was in a state of abject shock. Everything she knew was a lie. There was no Fionna. There was no Cake. She herself didn't really exist. Or _hadn't_. She knew what a wish spell was. It was there in her memories. She knew how to cast one and knew all the intricate components and rituals involved in preparing. Resolving to find out if all of this was true, she got up, washed herself, and got dressed. Leaving the treehouse behind, she flew off in the direction of the wastelands–the place Finn had said that her _creator_ had worked his ritual.

It was nearly five when Finn came trudging up to the treehouse. He'd been ripping and running for Princess Bubblegum all day. Through all that time, he'd been tempted again and again to tell PB about his new houseguest. Each time he thought of it, something inside him told him to stay silent. He was afraid, for some reason. He was afraid of what Peebles would do when she found out about Simone. Having created artificial life many times herself, Peebles knew the risks better than anybody. When things went wrong with her creations, Bonnie wasn't afraid to get rid of them, and Finn found himself afraid of how she would react–of what she might do to Simone.

_Later,_ Finn decided. _I'll tell Bonnie later._ He wanted to give Simone a chance to get herself together–to decide what she wanted to do with her life. Coming inside, Finn listened for his guest. Hearing nothing and getting nervous, he went upstairs. He was half afraid he'd dreamed the whole thing–that maybe _he_ was crazy. He half-expected to find the food he'd left for Simone still there.

He was delighted to find the food was eaten, the kitchen a mess, and the water going in the bathroom. He'd never been happier to find a mess in his place or to see a messy house-guest. "Phew," he whistled. Dropping his backpack in the corner, he bustled around the room, cleaning up the mess Simone left.

Inside the bathroom, Simone was kneeling in the center of the tub, caressing her plump tits, rubbing them and stroking them, while she slid a finger in and out of her hungry, _needy_ pussy. _Just one day old,_ she thought, and she was already horny out of her mind. It was about as crazy as could be. She'd been thinking about Finn the Human since she'd come back from the wastelands. How big and strong he was, and how pretty his eyes were. Knowing her memories were false just seemed to make the desire stronger. She didn't have anything in the way. She wasn't in love with Prince Gumball or any of those others. They didn't really exist after all. All there really was–all she really knew–was her Finn.

She remembered the bulge in his towel when she'd surprised him coming out of the shower, and she thought of that fat _thing_ sliding in and out of her hungry snatch, while she clawed his back. And he seemed to like her. He liked her a lot if he was letting her stay in his place like this. The thought of that–of Finn putting her on her back and fucking the shit out of her–sent Simone Petrikova over the edge. With a strangled cry, she came, a gusher of girl-juice flooding her fingers.

"Got dinner on," shouted Finn! Simone's face jerked up, and she brushed hair out of her eyes. He was home. Her cute little boy was home! Climbing to her feet, she quickly washed the evidence off her hands and body. Then climbing out of the tub, she toweled off, announcing, "be right out!" Dry once more, Simone stood there a moment staring at the dress she'd been wearing. She needed some more clothes. It was one thing to be an imaginary character in a comic. It didn't matter if a cartoon had only one dress. She was now a real person, and one dress wasn't going to cut it. More to the point, she had just one pair of panties. She'd washed them in the sink, but she couldn't do that forever. Did she dare ask Finn for some money for more clothes?

Finn was getting a little worried and considering going in to see if Simone was ok, but fortunately she came out, dressed and looking great. He was again struck by how beautiful she was with her pale skin, high-cheek-bones, and elegant nose. And those eyes. He loved her eyes. It was funny to him how Simon's eyes looked beady and shifty, when Simone's eyes looked so haunting and lovely.

"I... uh... After what you said, I went out to the badlands," said the Ice-Queen. "I..." "...checked to see if I was lieing," agreed Finn with a nod. "Good. I'm happy you checked up on it. I... could take you to see Simon if you want..." "N-no," stammered the Ice-Queen. "That's not necessary... Finn... I want to thank you for being so kind to me." The hero protested, saying all the corny things that the little tomboy would say in her memories. Somehow it seemed more _real_ when he said it. Reaching out, she slipped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him before kissing his cheek. Smiling, she said, "I promise not to be a burden..." "You're not," said Finn, as he led her over to the table.

Grinning, he said, "since my bro moved out, I'm by myself. I've got plenty of space..." Nodding at Simon's old 'room', Finn said, "we fixed that place up when my ex-girlfriend melted the Ice-Kingdom. Simon stayed there until it refroze. You can stay there until you get on your feet." "I-I'll get a job," said Simone. Finn held up a hand, saying, "when you're ready. Until then... well, eat up."

As they ate, they talked about their day, and Simone listened intently as he talked about the Bubblegum Princess. Finn was more interested in what Simone had done and seen. Simone did her best to tell him, but she held some things back. She didn't want him knowing about what she'd been doing in his bathroom when he got home. After dinner, Finn went up and got the bed down from the attic.

Coming back down, he got it set up in Simone's little cubby and showed her how to close the drapes for privacy. When they came out again, she said, "I have a surprise for you." With a frown, Finn said, "sure..." Simone led him into the kitchen where she brought out fresh ice-cream. Grinning at his stunned expression, she said, "this has to be useful for _something_." She meant the Crown of Ice. Sitting down in the nook, Finn dug in. Settling next to him, Simone dug into her own bowl. Finn was a little uncomfortable with her being so close to him, but at the same time he kind of liked it. In spite of the rough day he'd had, he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Breakfast is served, milady," announced Finn, as he lay the plate on the table. Ice-Queen came rushing out of her room and across the kitchen. As she approached, she tripped and nearly face-planted, but Finn caught her by the shoulders and steadied her. "Are you alright," he asked, as he helped her sit down? "I usually fly," Ice-Queen lied.

Chuckling, Finn said, "I know you need glasses, Simone. You're like a better-than-the-original copy of Simon, and he's as blind as a bat. So let's take you down and get you fitted with some glasses. While we're there, we'll buy you some clothes." We. He meant 'he'. Ice-Queen was a little embarrassed to have this man taking care of her. But what else was she going to do? She'd washed her panties once a day for the last week.

After breakfast, Finn got his jacket on and the two headed out to the Candy Kingdom. As they walked, the two talked, chatting about the strangeness of Simone's new world. She was getting used to the idea of being conjured. Resilient as anything, she was even coming to accept that her memories were false. She was becoming acclimated to the world, and she was excited to get out and start living life.

On his side, holding hands with this beautiful woman did things to him. He was attracted. He was definitely interested in Simone. He was unsure how she felt, but he was definitely attracted. He wanted to buy her some sexy clothes and take her to dinner somewhere nice.

With a beautiful man on her arm, Ice-Queen was in heaven. She could gleefully have flown away with her pretty prince if she had a home to fly to. Of course she'd lived in the treehouse before, at least according to her memories. She was thinking of making the place her home. She could make a small Ice-Kingdom there. She'd have everything!

Once in the Candy Kingdom, Finn brought her down to the Candy Clinic and in to see the eye-doctor. Ice-Queen was nervous as the exam was conducted, but Finn's presence helped a lot. Since she hadn't been living with bad eyesight for a thousand years, Simone's eyes were in good shape. Finn got her a pair of sexy rose-tinted glasses. She was now able to walk without tripping on her own feet, so Finn didn't have to lead her by the hand. Not that it stopped Simone from clinging to him anyway.

Next he took her to Lollipop-Girl's dress-shop. As the tall candy-person came out of the back room she greeted him with a cheery, "hi, Finn!" With a glance at his companion, she added, "who's your friend?" "This is Simone," replied Finn. "Simone? This is..." "...Lollipop... uh... Girl," said Ice-Queen. Frowning, she said, "I remember her as a boy." Which comment puzzled Lollipop-Girl tremendously. Finn explained, "you might say Simone's related to Ice-King." "Oh," said Lollipop. "What can I do for you?" Smiling, Finn said, "Simone needs clothes. Nice ones. Dresses, shirts, tee-shirts, shorts, pants..." "Panties," added Ice-Queen with a blush.

Finn found a seat and waited while Lollipop-Girl took Simone in the back and measured her. Then she got a set of fashionable clothes out for her to try on. Laying out a cute outfit with a long skirt that seemed to go well with Simone's long legs, Lollipop-Girl told her customer, "go try this on." With a smile for Finn, Simone went into the changing room, returning moments later with a deep indigo skirt on under a fashionably tight blouse in an ice-blue color. As Finn watched, Ice-Queen looked herself over in the full-length mirror. "Give us a show," said Finn. Ice-Queen twirled like a ballerina. Graceful, slim, and pretty, she was everything Simon wasn't. The new dress looked sexy on her. With that and her new glasses, she was even more stunning.

Lollipop-Girl had another number for her to try on, this time a shorter skirt in sky-blue and a shimmery grey top with no sleeves. She came out looking like a walking heart-attack, and Finn's heart skipped a beat. No question about it now. He wanted her. He'd gone from being a little afraid of all of this to wanting to bang the shit out of her. Just like before, she went up in front of the mirror and looked herself over. She seemed almost fascinated by what she saw. Drawn to her, Finn got up and crossed the room, coming up behind her. Resting his arms on her narrow shoulders, he said, "you look great..." Glancing back at him, she asked, "you really think so?" Voice a whisper, Finn leaned in and said, "you're the most beautiful woman on Ooo right now..."

That voice did things to her. Her heart beat faster, and a blush suffused her fine features. Her breath caught in her throat, and she found herself wanting to turn around and kiss that handsome young man. It was crazy. She was only seven days old, but she _felt_ older. Lollipop-Girl cleared her throat, interrupting the strange couple. A little embarrassed, Finn stepped back. He'd gotten a little too close there. Now that she had the right size, Lollipop-Girl went and gathered up a few more outfits. Then she sent Simone into the dressing room one last time with a pretty one-piece number in teal. She'd heard Finn talking of taking his companion to lunch, so that was the one she'd chosen to send her customer out the door wearing.

When Simone went into the dressing room to change, Lollipop turned to Finn and murmured, "I threw in some sexy things..." She'd seen the chemistry between the two and decided to help it along. The hero blushed to his hair, causing Lollipop-Girl to giggle. Finn hadn't been sure where this was going to lead, but now, with Lollipop-Girl's almost-approval, he was actually comfortable with this. Simone liked him, and he liked her. Why not pursue it? Thanking her for the help, Finn paid Lollipop for the clothes and the delivery service. When Simone came out, looking stunning, Finn led his pretty companion out of the shop, bound for the nicest restaurant he knew of.

The two would-be lovebirds settled in at a table near the street, and Finn ordered up lunch for them. Watching the folk of the Candy-Kingdom stroll by, even as they watched her, Simone did her best to try to just take it all in. With the memories she had, it was crazy watching people she had tried to freeze or harm go by. Even with Finn continually reminding her that she hadn't actually harmed anyone, she still kept expecting someone to attack her or try to arrest her and throw her out of the Kingdom. That was what she remembered.

Finn tried to keep her focused on the reality instead of her illusionary memories, and she adored him for it. The more they talked, the more she liked him. He was sweet and attentive, doing all he could to make her comfortable, in his goofy, boyish way. It was a breath of fresh air, and she could well imagine why the man who'd wished for her had been trying to wish for the tomboy. If that sort of kindness and compassion was in Fionna, she would have made a wonderful wife for some lucky fellow. Ice-Queen felt lucky to have Finn here with her.

Done with lunch, Finn took her hand again and led her out of the Candy-Kingdom, bound for home. Walking across the grasslands, the two of them were cloaked in silence, Finn pondering how far to take this, while Simone wondered if a man such as Finn could possibly love her. She was falling for him, and she was terrified that he couldn't possibly find it in his heart to love _her_ when she was so awful.

As they arrived home, they found a Banana-Guard waiting beside the pile of packages that Lollipop-Girl had shipped out to their place. Finn walked up and asked, "hey, dude. What's up?" The giant candied banana replied, "hey, Finn. Princess Bubblegum wants you at the palace, like _now_." Frowning, Finn asked, "she say what it's about?" "I'm just a guard, man," said the Banana Guard. "She doesn't tell me anything..." "Ok," said Finn. "I'll be right there." Telling Simone to go on in, he carried her stuff inside. Then, leaving his guest in charge of the house, he headed off to the Candy-Kingdom.

Finn arrived in Bonnibel's palace to find both the Princess and Marceline sitting at a table enjoying a late afternoon lunch. "Hi, Finn," announced Marcy. "Hey, Marcy," replied Finn in his usual cheerful voice. Marceline was in the sexy red and grey striped shirt that he liked so much. It clung to her perky boobs and molded to her flat tummy and narrow waist, reminding him of how pretty his bro was. Part of him still kind of had a thing for Marceline, but he knew better than to pursue it. She was older than PB, and she really wasn't much up for dating a mortal again.

Peebles was in one of her big, elaborate Princess-Gowns, complete with poofy sleeves and big, bell-like skirt, her long, gooey hair put up in a bun today, suggesting that maybe she'd been involved in some sort of formal business. Pretty as ever, she drew the eye almost more than Marcy did. She _still_ did that to him, even when he wanted nothing more to do with her. But she was still his friend.

It was complicated.

Finn came down the length of the table to her side, conscious the whole way of her eyeing him surreptitiously. She most often did that when she had been spying on him and knew something that had her worried. "So what did I do _this_ time," Finn asked the Royal Busybody? Bonnie's face snapped up, and she blushed. He could do that to her. Glancing away, she said, "I heard you were down at the Royal Creamery with a female companion..." Eyes burning into his, Bonnie said, "a very strange companion..."

"Her name's Simone," said Finn. "Simone Petrikov..." "Petrikova would be the proper pronunciation," said Bonnibel Bubblegum, "but who is she, and why does she look so much like the Ice-King...? Even down to the crown on her head." Finn shrugged and admitted, "probably because she's a female version of him that he invented in his twisted little fantasies..." Both Marceline and Bonnie were staring now.

"Yeah," said Finn, with a laugh, "Ice-King screwed up. He was trying to conjure up a character from his Finn and Jake fanfic... He got the wrong one... He got his evil twin instead..." "Interesting," said Bubblegum. Marceline rolled her eyes. Bonnie was in science-mode. Next she'd be wanting to experiment on the poor woman. That suspicion was confirmed with Bonnie's next words. "Well, Finn," said Bonnibel, "is she intelligent? Does she have memories? Does she know where she is?" "She thought she was in Simon's messed up version of Ooo," said Finn. "She's got Ice-King's memories–but twisted..." "I'd like to meet her," said Bonnie. "Oook," said Finn. "I'll bring her by." Right now, he wanted to get home and check up on his houseguest.

Bonnie let him go with that, warning him to be careful with the strange woman who was living in his house. Marceline smirked at her back. Bonnie was just as transparent as ever. Finn was hers to use as she saw fit, and Bonnibel wasn't thrilled to have competition. To Finn, she said, "I'll stop by, doofus." Laughing, Finn invited her to come by whenever she felt like it. Then he got on his way.

The next few days were more or less a blur for Finn. He did all his usual things, running errands for Bonnie, going on a few solo adventures, and even dropping in on Jake and Lady. It was a little harder with Simone staying with him. He was doing what he could to keep her on the straight and narrow and help her get used to well... being alive. Each day he made sure to have breakfast with her, then he would make her a lunch and try to give her something to do. Then he'd go off to work, either running errands for Bonnibel Bubblegum or on one of his own quests, slaying monsters and raiding dungeons for gold. That second part was becoming more important now that he was no longer by himself. He'd never been afraid of running out of money, but now...

Every evening Finn got home, made up dinner, and put on a movie for Simone. The two would curl up on the couch and watch the movie or play video games on BMO. While the Ice-Queen wasn't exactly a champ at video games, she took it as a chance to bond with Finn, getting to know the man she was slowly falling for. They would stay up late almost every night, just talking and being pals, with Finn telling her all about his adventures.

Of course if Simone was getting closer to Finn, the opposite was just as true. She typically slept in a pair of baggy shorts and a tank-top that left her flat stomach bare. Far from being flabby and hairy like Ice-King's stomach, Simone had the chiseled abs that Simon dreamed he could have. When Simone got up in the morning, she rarely rushed to get washed and dressed, and he typically came down to find her sitting at the kitchen table dressed in her sleeping clothes. In fact, it was nothing for her to go all day without really getting dressed. With those long legs, big, perky boobies, and sexy flat stomach, Simone was fucking _hot_! She was as hot as Bonnie had ever been, and sometimes Finn dreamed about her. He'd even caught himself daydreaming about her when he was raiding a dungeon.

Things weren't always paradise. The Crown sometimes made Ice-Queen a little odd and Finn had to try not to get annoyed. Usually, after he took her out somewhere nice or let her make it snow inside the treasure-room or out on the lawn things got better, and she was alright again.

At least until today.

Finn had woken that morning the same as he always did. He'd gone downstairs expecting to find his almost-girlfriend waiting on him to cook up breakfast in her shorts and tank-top. Instead, he found her sitting there in that poofy dress, mumbling to herself and staring into space. That had immediately sent his hackles up. The Crown was exerting its influence on her for some reason.

Doing his best to remain calm, Finn suggested that instead of going off to work, he ought to maybe take Simone down to the Candy Kingdom or something. Instead of agreeing as she usually did, the Ice-Queen suggested that he just go out and earn them money like he usually did. She planned to stay inside today. Finn knew immediately that something was up, so when he had breakfast cleaned up and lunch laid out, he went upstairs to get washed and dressed, keeping an ear out for what Simone might be doing.

It was the sound of the soft swish of her skirts that alerted him. Finn got out of the shower and jerked the curtain back to find Simone standing there on the far side, as if she was listening to him. When confronted like that, she told him a lie, suggesting she needed to use the bathroom. Finn motioned for her to go on in, then went up and got dressed. Coming back down, he found her in the kitchen once more, staring into space and talking to herself. Now he began to wonder just how much the Crown was controlling her and how much she was doing this herself. Resolving to do a little spying, he told her he was going, then slipped out of the house.

Finn got out of sight of the house before circling back to check up on his guest. Coming back, he slipped up to the rear of the treehouse, got out his climbing gear, and scaled the trunk to the living room where she had been sleeping. There he found his guest pacing back and forth, talking to 'Gunther' as if he was really there. Gunther was counseling her to seize what she wanted so much–to grab the bull by the horns and just take it. After all, Finn really couldn't resist her. What man could? And really, he had himself to blame for telling her she was beautiful–and for being so pretty.

Appalled and a little disturbed, Finn face-palmed himself. Simone, the Ice-Queen, was thinking of kidnaping him. It was crazy on its face. He'd spent the last few years stopping Ice-King from kidnaping princesses. Now a figment of Simon's imagination was plotting to kidnap _him_. At the same time, a corner of his mind kept saying, 'why not?' He'd been getting more and more attracted to her. Really, with his experiences making out with princesses under his belt, he'd been thinking of getting in her pants.

He'd _dreamed_ about it. He'd dreamed about slipping into her room at night and fucking her. He'd thought of asking her up to his room. He'd looked at it a hundred different ways. She wanted him, and he wanted her. And neither of them had anybody else in the way. So why not? Resolved to take the bull by the horns, Finn climbed up to his room and let himself in. Knowing she would hear him if he came in the ground floor, he had resolved to surprise her.

Slipping downstairs, he listened intently as she talked about what she could do and how she would convince him that he loved her. She was in her room, sitting on the bed. He could hear it squeaking as she shifted. His bed was better anyway, and he wouldn't mind waking up to her face every day. As he listened, Simone got up and came out, bound for the breakfast nook. Slipping out of hiding, Finn came creeping up behind her. The sound of a creaking floorboard alerted his quarry, and Simone spun around. Surprising her, Finn shoved her into the wall.

Placing a hand on either side of her, Finn said, "you don't need to do that, Simone. You've got my attention so there's no need to freeze me or try to kidnap me..." Her face went hot. Caught! Leaning in, he kissed her cool lips until slowly they parted. She shivered, and a soft moan escaped her lips. Breaking that kiss, he added, "unless you're kinky and you just like that stuff..." Ice-Queen's blush deepened.

Leaning in, he told that brazen woman, "this is your home too you know. I got something for you. You might call it a house-warming gift..." So saying, he put her hand on his bulge. At her squeak of surprise, Finn grabbed a double handful of that round ass and pulled her to him. Momentarily, they were swapping spit as he worked her over. His hands caressed that big, juicy bottom. It was just as nice as Bonnie's bubble-butt, and he squeezed and stroked it, while Simone rubbed his slowly-hardening dick.

Coming to her senses with a squeak of surprise, she let go. Finn took her hand and put it back, whispering, "that's all for you, babe..." As he squeezed that hot ass, he made her rub his hard dick until she was doing it on her own. Finn meanwhile kissed his way across her cheek and down her throat. Sucking at her neck–or trying to–he found the jeweled collar in the way.

So he took it off.

Finn took the collar off and chucked it into a corner, then started kissing and stroking her again. When Simone started rubbing his cock on her own, Finn reached up between them and began stroking her big, round knockers, feeling their firmness. Simone's back arched, and she threw back her head and moaned in response. Finn reached down with his other hand and began rubbing her pussy through her dress as he remembered doing that to a couple of the princesses. It was as far as he'd ever really gotten, but he'd become very good at it. Simone whimpered as he stroked her crack.

Having found the spot, Finn tried to rub her and get her off, but he was having trouble with the big, poofy dress. It had to go. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her again. This time she was eager, and she returned his kiss with all the passion in her slowly-melting heart. Meanwhile Finn reached back, slipped an arm around her waist, and began stroking her back. As she melted into his arms, he slipped his other arm around her and began unbuttoning her dress, slowly opening the back until he had it completely unfastened.

Ice-Queen was dimly aware of her dress sliding slowly down her body, the heavy skirts puddling on the floor at her feet, leaving her standing there in just her petticoats and stockings. Now Finn reached down and began sliding the soft silky slip up her legs, slowly baring them to the touch of his fingers. Reaching her thigh, he slipped his hands underneath and stroked her soft skin. Ice-Queen lay her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes as the beautiful young man began to toy with her body. Her thighs parted, and Finn slipped his free hand between them. She blew out a chill breath as his fingers touched her honey-pot through her panties.

As Finn stroked her hot pussy, Simone buried her face in the crook of his neck, whining and moaning. Grinding her hips into his hands, she strove to get off. Finn rubbed her hot button, getting her more and more worked up until she was thrashing and shaking, as she rubbed her face against his shoulder. "Does it feel good, sweetie," asked Finn? Ice-Queen nodded. Spinning her around, Finn slipped a hand down the front of her panties and started rubbing her, skin on skin. That really drove her crazy. Hips grinding into his hand, head thrashing, Simone went over the edge, dousing his hand in her hot goo.

Now the boy-hero grabbed the back of her panties and slipped them down, giving him direct access to her pale flesh. Pulling her face to his, he kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. At the same time, he slipped a finger inside her, and Simone wailed into his mouth. With his free hand he grasped her firm right tit and squeezed it. Breaking that kiss, Ice-Queen wailed, "oooh, Finnnn..." Her breath came in gasps, and she shook and shuddered. Pinching her button between his thumb and forefinger, he sent her careening over the edge. "Can I do it to you, baby," asked Finn? "I want to do it to you..." "Please," she begged! "Please fuck me!"

Finn picked his girl up and carried her to her bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he pulled her long legs apart and gazed on her loveliness. "Do it," pleaded Simone! Finn pulled off his shirt, and Simone sat up to help him. Next he got out of his shoes, and then Simone helped him get out of his pants by the simple expedient of tearing the buttons off. Throwing those legs wide, she licked her lips and said, "c'mon, honey! Do me!" Leaning down, Finn got a good look at what he was working with. Her pussy was almost _dainty_, covered in soft, pale hair. Finn gave it a kiss, swabbing his tongue up her crack for good measure. The Ice-Queen grabbed his hair and pulled. "No more teasing, Finn," she pleaded.

Finn's thick cock was hard as an iron bar when he climbed up over his woman. It was every bit as big as she'd guessed, looking to be a solid eight-inches long and very thick. Simone grabbed the fat shaft and guided it to her opening. Finn thrust with his strong hips, shoving the fat thing inside her. It was her first time, and she screamed at the feel of that. Throwing her long legs around his waist, Simone clawed his back with her long, sharp nails as she tried to pull him into her.

Finn was in heaven. It was his first time too, and it was like nothing he'd ever felt before in his life. It was sooo fucking good! Her snatch was squeezing and massaging on the tip of his meat, and it felt like her sugar walls would grind the skin off him, but it was a good pain. "Ooh, ooh, ooh," wailed Ice-Queen as he banged her good. Slowly he worked the fat log deeper into her belly. Her broad hips rose to meet his with every stroke he gave her. Finn pressed his face into those round boobies and rubbed it around for the pleasure of feeling her soft, smooth skin against his stubbly, whisker-covered face. "Oooh, baby," howled Simone. "Suck 'em, Finn! Please, honey!"

As he fucked her hard and fast, Finn got his hands on those big boobies and started squeezing them and sucking first one, then the other. Her back arched, and she whined her way through another hot cum, bathing his thick pole in her juice. Finn's hips slapped into hers for the first time, as he shoved his meat into her to the hilt. The feel of his crotch-hair grinding against her button sent Simone over the edge again, and that set Finn off. He took one more stroke as his balls pumped his hot goo into Simone's belly. The sexy she-wizard screamed and clawed at his back.

Still hard, Finn began fucking her again. Grabbing hold of her wrists, he pushed them up over her head, pinning them to the wall. Then he started banging her good and hard again. "Uh, uh, uh," howled Simone, as her body shook and thrashed. Her eyes popped open, and she looked up at him with a sort of _hungry_ love as he rode her hard. "Ooh, baby," she whined. "Don't stop! Don't ever stop!"

Finn screwed the shit out of Simone across the rest of the day, only stopping long enough to pull her completely into bed and later on to grab a snack from the kitchen. Late that evening, he went and got a plate and fed her before throwing her over his shoulder and taking her up to his bedroom for some more fun. When he'd hit eighteen, Jake had taught him a lot about the tiers, especially Tier 15, and he was excited to try out all he'd learned on Simone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Awakening on the fourteenth day of her life, Simone rolled over on her side with a sigh and spent a while staring at her lover. Other than bathroom breaks, they had only left bed twice in the last few days, and that really only to wash–and fuck–in the shower or to eat a little food before going back to bed. She was in a hazy, dazy state of confusion. She had what she so desperately wanted, but she had no idea what to do with it. Why would he want _her_ when nobody else had? He was so _pretty_, he should have a pretty princess instead of an old hag.

Rolling over on his side, Finn slipped his arms around her. As she snuggled against him, Finn said, "let me take you out somewhere..." "Finn," murmured Ice-Queen, "d-don't you hate me...?" He gave her such a look. Stroking her pale hair, he said, "I love you..." She turned on the water, and Finn held her until the storm passed. "Those memories are _fake_, Simone," whispered Finn. "They're not yours. Nobody in Ooo has known you long enough to hate you." Touching his lips to her cute little ear, he said, "give us a chance to make new ones... _real_ ones..." Nodding, Ice-Queen breathed, "I want that..."

Today they actually got out of bed and managed to wash and even get dressed, though Finn did end up chasing her around the bathroom playing grab-ass. In the end, knowing that he needed to go out and work, Simone chased him out of the house, promising to clean up and have the place spic-and-span by the time he got back. Taking her at her word, Finn gave his girlfriend a kiss and got on his way. He'd been ducking Bonnie for days, and now it was time to get back to her.

Finn was whistling a tune as he strolled along–one of Marceline's. He hadn't been in much of a mood for music the last couple of years. Honestly, since breaking up with Flame Princess and realizing that he couldn't have PB back, Finn had been a little on the edge, somewhere between depression and anger at the way his life was going. Now he was in a positive mood, and he couldn't help wanting to _sing_ about it. As he made his way across the grasslands and past a jumble of rocks, a voice called out to him, announcing, "_you're_ in a good mood..." Finn spun around, reaching for his sword as he did so.

His eyes locked with a set of beautiful leaf-green peepers. Those peepers were hidden behind a mask in deep purple and shadowed by a hood in a rugged tan wool. Finn knew this woman–for a woman she most certainly was, with her neat, _athletic_ figure and perky boobies–just now encased in a tight purple tunic. Her long legs were encased in a sexy pair of high boots in purple over tan pants. "Shouldn't I be," replied Finn, as he edged away from her? He had a feeling she was a little dangerous.

"Maybe," retorted the beautiful woman. As he studied her, he realized that she must be some kind of plant-person. She had hair that reminded him of small leaves, and there was a green tone to her skin. _Wood nymph, maybe,_ he thought? She circled him, her slim hips wiggle-waggling in those tight pants. He couldn't help but think that she would give Simone a run for her money–not that Finn would have cheated on his girlfriend, mind you. In any event, she didn't seem at all friendly.

"So what're you here for," asked Finn? "Maybe I'm here for your job," retorted the woman. She all but spat those words, seeming to challenge him. And that was when he realized where he'd seen her before. "You're a wizard," rumbled Finn. "You took part in Wizard Battle." "Took you that long, huh, donk," retorted Huntress Wizard, as she continued to circle. "What do you want," asked Finn? "Looking for work," said Huntress. She sounded like she was looking for a fight. "I'm not here for a fight," said Finn. "So you won't fight to keep your job," she asked? "I don't actually have a job," replied Finn. She laughed at him. She'd heard that he'd been working for the pink-princess for half his life. For free. The donk.

"The pink one's offering gold–_real gold_–to run some errands," said the wizardess. "Seems her errand-boy's been slacking off lately." Finn blushed. He should have called. "I'm on my way to see her," said he. "Already been," retorted the Wizardess. "Well," said Finn, "in that case, I guess you better get moving. Otherwise you might not get paid." She glared at him. "Have a nice trip," said he, as he set off. He still owed Bonnie an explanation.

Leaving the hostile sorceress behind, Finn strolled down into the Candy Kingdom to find the place just as busy and loud as it usually was. It sometimes seemed like there were more candy-people every year, and Finn was reminded of Bonnie's attempts to colonize other places. So far that hadn't been going so well, but she kept trying. Finn hoped she was successful. If this place kept growing, it would swallow the grasslands and the treehouse whole.

Arriving at the palace, he found Marceline hanging out in the garden, hiding in a shadowy spot, playing her axe-bass. "Heya, Finn," she greeted him. "Hey, Marcy," replied Finn. "Haven't seen you around much," she commented. Finn blushed and grinned. Yeah, he hadn't been around much the last few days. He hadn't called anybody. He hadn't come to the Candy Kingdom. He hadn't even spent any time talking to Marceline.

Without even looking up from her bass, she said, "she must be pretty good..." Finn's jaw dropped. "W-what," he stammered? "I'm guessing you've met Bonnie's knew hatchet-woman," said Marceline. She pointed. Finn only then realized that the strange woman had managed to paint 'Donk!' on his forehead in green lipstick. "How the hell," growled Finn? With a heavy sigh, he wiped his face with his shirt. "She _is_ a wizard," chuckled Marcy.

Finn sighed. "Not sure I trust that girl," he said. Marceline chuckled. She didn't really trust this Huntress either, but it wasn't _her_ life. Bonnie was mad at Finn though, and the vampire thought she knew why. "So how was she," asked Marceline? "I thought that was apparent," muttered Finn, as he finished daubing the green lipstick off his face. "Well, did you spend the _whole_ time in bed," asked Marceline? Finn's jaw dropped again. He'd thought they were talking about Huntress.

"Are you sick," asked Bonnibel, as she walked onto the scene? Finn spun around, face red hot. She was dressed in her lab-coat, and she immediately put a hand to his forehead to feel his temperature. "I'm fine," replied Finn, as he stepped back. "You're a little warm," said Bonnie. "If you were sick, you should have called or come down. You shouldn't be at home sick by yourself, Finn." Which was a far better excuse than his real one. He wasn't sure he was ready for Bonnie to know he was banging Simone. He'd gotten enough of the crazy jealous thing when he dated Phoebe.

"I'm fine," said Finn. "Just needed a break. Sorry I didn't call. Aaand I've... well I learned the lesson. It won't happen again." He almost pointed out that he wasn't really alone. He had Simone staying with him. It didn't seem like a good idea to mention that, though. Bonnie was giving him the eye, like she was suspicious. Her eyes searched his, as if she was looking for something. "Alright, Finn," said Princess Bubblegum. "Call next time. How is your house-guest?" "She's good," said Finn. "I mean... well, she's doing alright." Marceline smirked at him, and he could tell she wasn't fooled. She'd guessed right away that he'd been screwing Simone.

"Listen," said Finn, turning the tables, "I'm not sure you should trust that Huntress girl. She's... I think she's dangerous..." "She _is_ dangerous, Finn," sighed Bonnibel. "That's why I hired her. She came highly recommended by the ruler of Wizard City. After I thought about it, I decided that it was better sending a mercenary than sending you anyway." Finn flushed, remembering how she'd sacrificed James to save his life. "Anyways," said Princess Bubblegum, "I thought you were going to bring Simone by. I'd like to meet her." "I'll bring her by tomorrow," said Finn. "Good enough, Finn," said Bonnie.

Finn got on his way. He stopped off to buy supplies and then quickly returned to the treehouse. Simone had washed and gotten dressed, and now he found her cleaning up. Calling out to his girl, Finn rushed up the ladder. Simone greeted him with a hug and kiss before asking how things had gone. Nervously, Finn told her about Bonnie's request. He was still worried about how Peebles was going to handle this.

On Simone's side, far from being scared to meet Princess Bubblegum, Simone was excited. She wanted to meet all of Finn's friends. She wanted to be part of his world, and she could hardly wait to get started! "You mean that," murmured Finn? Nodding, Simone reminded him, "we said we'd make new memories, honey." "Mathematical," shouted Finn! "We're gonna' have a party!" "Can we," squealed Simone?! "Ch'yeah," said Finn. "We'll host movie-night."

Over lunch, the two excitedly planned out what they were going to do for movie night. They spent the afternoon shopping, planning for Simone's first party. Over dinner, the two lovebirds talked about how Finn thought the meeting with Bonnibel Bubblegum would go. Simone insisted that she would be wearing her poofy formal gown instead of the more casual clothing Finn had bought her. Finn gave in and went up to get it washed. The twosome turned in early to get an early start at going to meet the Princess.

The Candy Kingdom was curiously quiet as the two strolled in through the gates that morning. The Banana Guards were there at their posts, walking the walls and doing their usual goofy and half-assed patrolling. Finn led his lady through the twists and turns of the streets, bound for the palace. There were very few people on the streets, and many of the folk of the kingdom seemed to be shut in behind their doors and window-shutters. It reminded Finn of the night the zombies attacked the second time, and there was an undeniable tension in the air.

_Thanks, Bonnie,_ thought Finn. She'd kicked everybody off the street like Simone was the most evil being in the universe. It wasn't fair, but he was a little irritated with PB for treating this like an invasion. The two encountered almost nobody on the way to the palace–at least nobody willing to come out and talk. The Gumball Guardians were on high alert as they approached, and they scanned Simone repeatedly, their strange glowing eyes following her as the young couple came closer.

_Take it easy, Finn,_ thought the young hero. Simone wasn't evil. Heck, he now realized that _Simon_ wasn't evil. He was just a crazy old man. He'd never have made it past the Gumball Guardians if he was really intending to do PB harm. Walking into the palace, the two were immediately announced by Manfred, who called out to Peppermint Butler to greet them.

The little candy-butler came out from PB's office wearing a nervous smile, and he seemed a little stand-offish at first. Finn remembered that he too could sense evil somehow. Peps had detected that Bonnie was possessed by the lich before anyone else figured it out. Now, he sort of did a half-circle, as he carefully approached from Finn's weak-side, using the hero to shield himself from Ice-Queen's non-existent wrath.

As soon as Peppermint Butler was in range, Finn stepped back and to the right, letting Simone greet the little guy herself. Squatting down, Simone reached out like she was greeting a dog and letting it sniff her. Peps looked vaguely offended, but he greeted her with, "good morning, Your Highness. I presume you are here to speak with Princess Bubblegum." "We have an appointment," replied Simone. Sadly, Peppermint Butler replied, "I regret to inform you that Her Highness is unavoidably detained with an urgent matter. She is unable to see you at this time." Finn rolled his eyes. Just like Bonnie. She was probably down in the lab tinkering with something and just didn't want to come up. "Well," said Finn, "tell her we said hi. She's invited to our movie-night party in a week." "I will so inform her," said the little butler.

The twosome went out the same way they'd come in. Not long after he'd shut and locked the door, Peppermint Butler went racing into the room behind the Princess's throne. There he found her looking at security-camera footage of the strange woman who'd just visited her. "She seems normal enough," opined Bonnibel Bubblegum. "She was quite polite," replied the candy-person. Bonnibel wasn't sure she liked the way Finn was holding her hand, though. There was something there. "You can go back to work, Pep," said Bonnie. She was going to continue to monitor them.

Princess Bubblegum watched them on the security monitors as they walked out of the palace and down the streets. Holding hands. It was starting to look like Finn was at it again, pursuing dangerous liaisons without thought of the consequences. She knew part of it was loneliness. She was intimately acquainted with what that feeling could do. Unfortunately, Finn lacked the fortitude to resist. She would have to drag him back onto the straight and narrow before something dangerous happened.

As she watched, she began to get ominous signs that Finn was already well into the danger zone. The hero began to play grab-ass, goosing Simone and chasing her around the empty streets of Bonnie's kingdom. Bonnibel frowned at the sight of that. There was a romantic interest there. How far did it go?

Down near the train station, Finn was about to show his old flame just how far he had already taken things. Cornering Simone near the entry, Finn put a searing kiss on her pale lips, savoring their chill feel. At the same time, he slid his hands along her flanks. "F-Finn," whined the slim beauty, "haven't you had enough..." She knew what he wanted to do, but they were in the middle of town!

Finn replied, "I can't get enough of you..." For emphasis, he grabbed a handful of her butt. "B-but, honey," whined Simone. "W-we're in town... Someone could see..." Finn, who'd been sucking on her neck, answered that with, "Bonnie kicked everybody off the street 'cause she's scared of you. Screw that biz! Let everybody see how much I love you..."

Occupying her lips with his own, Finn began to stroke and caress her soft body. The big, poofy dress turned him on. He knew why. That was how Bonnie typically dressed, and, if he let himself admit it, he still had the hots for the pink princess. "You're so beautiful," whispered Finn. "Just the thought of touching you gets me goin'." Simone could _feel_ how much she had him going. The evidence was pressed in against her. She was embarrassed to be doing this out here where somebody might come out and _see_ them. At the same time, her darling boy had her so turned on. The way he whispered those words, he could make the naughtiest ideas sound so _sweet_.

Her boyfriend whispered to her, telling her about all the things he wanted to try out and all the things he would do to her as his hands stroked her broad hips and rubbed her big boobies. Kissing his way down her throat, Finn nibbled at the nape of her neck, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for her to feel it. He liked to nibble on her body like it was a sweet treat. "Oh, Finn," whined the beautiful woman. Horny and wanting to screw his girl, Finn started sliding her skirts up her long, slim legs. He loved the old-fashioned stockings she wore. He'd caught a glimpse of Bonnie wearing something like that once too.

"Mmm," moaned his girlfriend as he caressed her soft skin through the silky material of her stockings. His hands were just an inch from her bare thighs now. The hot blood rushed through her body as Finn got closer to his goal. He would toy with her body sometimes for twenty minutes straight before finally doing it to her. Other times he would tease her. She was afraid he would tease her in front of every living thing in the Candy Kingdom before finally getting to the point.

And strangely enough that made her _hot_!

Finn was unsurprised to find her already a little creamy when he began to rub his finger along her crack through the silky material of her panties. Simone opened her legs before his questing finger, grinding her hot pussy against his hand. "Uh-huh, oooooo, honey," moaned his pretty Queen. Simone grabbed his face and kissed him. Their tongues dueled, darting in and out of each other's mouths. Reaching down, she began to tug on his hard cock through his pants. "Mmmm," moaned Finn. Breaking that kiss, she put her lips to his ear and moaned, "do it, honey... Fuck me hard... Fuck me so hard... You know what I like..."

Finn tugged the crotch of her panties aside as Simone unfastened his pants and fished out his rod. The tip was already dribbling his goo. Pressing the thick pecker against her opening, Finn eased it inside. "Ooooa," whined Simone. "Ooh, honey." She opened herself to him, spreading those long, sleek legs. Finn slowly began to rail her. Reaching up behind her, he opened the back of her dress a little, letting him get his hands–and lips–on those bountiful boobies of hers. She liked him to be a little rough with them. Finn began to practically devour them, sucking and biting and licking them all over, while his rough, calloused hands squeezed them.

As Finn worked his girlfriend over, a hidden camera recorded every moment. Bonnibel Bubblegum sat with her legs crossed in her demure princess-gown, foot tap-tapping on air, as Finn got it on with Simon Petrikov's weirdly beautiful creation. She could see the attraction. Simone checked all the boxes. She had a nice set of boobies, and she filled that princess-style gown nicely.

Clinically, Bonnie observed that her almost-boyfriend had surprisingly good technique in spite of his lack of experience. He was pushing all the right buttons and doing all the right things to keep Simone's pleasure high and her desire at a boil. She couldn't help but notice that the dummy didn't use a condom. He was having raw, unprotected sex with this strange girl that he barely even knew. She could have slapped him.

A detached part of her mind decided that he had some level of sexual perversion in him if he was screwing his girlfriend out where anybody could see them. She would never have guessed Finn had that in him. Then again, remembering his fumbling attempts on her, she wouldn't have expected him to be hitting Simone at all. He was surprisingly well developed, and the Princess found herself actually watching the proceedings with interest as that hard, tight ass clenched and unclenched, jabbing his dong into Simone's snatch. Her fine, analytical mind realized that she was a little horny, something she'd been suppressing with drugs for some time as it tended to get in the way of work.

At the same time, her old friend, loneliness, was nibbling at her consciousness, reminding her that _she_ could be down there–or, more likely _up here_–with Finn. Being close to a thousand years old, she could have given him pleasure that would have blown his little-boy mind. Her nagging sense of responsibility had gotten in the way then and continued to be in the way now. That sense of responsibility was _hard_ on her relationships. She'd alienated Finn, driving him into the arms of Phoebe the Fire Princess. That relationship hadn't lasted, but now a new problem had cropped up. She'd felt from the start that Simone Petrikova would be trouble, and she could clearly see things were headed down that road.

_He's not ready for this,_ thought Bonnibel. Just now Finn was pulling up his pants, having shot his stuff into Simone–without any thought of preventing pregnancy. And what if he did get her pregnant? What would he do then? Was Simone even stable enough to deal with that? _I have to monitor this, and I may have to stop it_, thought Bonnie, as Simone and Finn went strolling off through her perfect city, arm-in-arm. Simone was just as unstable and dangerous as Phoebe ever was, and Finn was playing with fire. If he should get her pregnant... _I can't let him take the risk,_ thought Bonnie. Rising, she headed down to her lab to see what she might have on hand to cool Finn down. Of course, she'd have to be careful not to be caught at it. When she'd tried to separate Finn from Phoebe, she'd irreparably damaged their friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Finn fished a flashlight out of his pocket and checked the battery. Flicking the light on, he peered into the deep darkness of the cave, wondering what he'd find inside. The mission today was a simple one–get the Prismatic Gem of Petrification from the cave without getting petrified, then bring the gem back to Bonnie, so she could build some gadget she wanted. Finn wasn't sure what she did with half the shit he brought back. Sometimes he never saw the stuff again. He couldn't help thinking sometimes that there was a pile of shit somewhere under the palace just gathering dust after she'd finished with it.

Walking down into the darkness, Finn cast about him. The cave was supposed to be dangerous, and he was tackling it alone. His brother was supposed to be retired. His kids had insisted that he spend more time and energy on them, and Jake was doing his best to oblige. Finn didn't begrudge him that. He loved his nieces and nephews. Mostly. Jake Jr. he could have done without, but he loved the others. With a girlfriend of his own, Finn was anxious to get this over with and not get hurt.

He'd been thinking more and more about that. Simone wasn't Peebles. She wasn't even Phoebe. She was alone in the world without any of the stuff a person needed to be able to handle things. She was missing all kinds of memories about how to take care of herself. What would happen to her if he got splatted down here? He'd been thinking lately that he ought to get a real job himself. If Huntress Wizard wanted to be Bonnie's errand-girl, why not let her?

The first sign of how things were going to go came when Finn rounded a corner and came face to face with a pair of goo-skulls. The two mutants seemed to be on the prowl, and they immediately rushed to the attack as soon as they saw Finn. Finn drew his lightning sword and blasted both of them to pieces, earning himself a coating of goo for his trouble.

Wiping the goo off of him, Finn moved onward. Down, down, down he went. First he encountered a pack of skeletons, and those got smashed by a handy club. With his heart rate up, Finn was juiced for the next fight–a couple of shadow-hounds hiding down in the depths. The Finn Sword dealt with the pair, shredding their inky, ghost-like flesh and blasting them to nothing.

Warming to the job, Finn dashed into a wide-open cavern where he found a pack of zombies. This wasn't bad at all. He'd heard it was dangerous, but he was doing pretty good! Wielding the lightning sword, he laid into the zombies, blasting some and shredding others as he ducked and dodged their clumsy attacks. Having trained with Rattleballs, he was lots better now. As the last zombie fell to pieces, Finn dashed into the next chamber. _Why the heck are all the monsters stirred up,_ he thought? He'd just gotten here!

Journeying deeper into the cave, he slaughtered giant ants and hacked his way past giant bees. The rogue insects got much the worst of the exchange, but Finn got more than a few cuts and scratches and nearly lost his backpack. Finally he entered the inner sanctum that housed the Prismatic Gem, and he prepared for the ultimate battle. There were dozens of Why-Wolves and Rough-Beasts milling about, and Finn ended up having to _sneak_ through to the altar on his hands and knees, snaking his way around rocks and between the legs of his adversaries. So stirred up were they, that they were stepping all over each other searching for _something_.

That endless searching ended up saving Finn's life. Reaching the location of the Gem, he almost fell into a trap. A bottomless pit hung open, its gaping maw right in front of the altar. Just as he was about to fall in–standing there on the edge, flailing, one of the Rough-Beasts grabbed him by the shoulders, howling, "_you_! You took the gem!" "I didn't take nothin', man," retorted Finn. The powerful gorilla-beast hurled him to the ground, growling, "give it back!" And that was when the other monsters began to gather. In short order, there were more than a hundred Why-Wolves and Rough-Beasts gathered closely around him.

_Well this ain't good,_ thought the last human. Thinking quickly, he lashed out with the Finn-sword, stabbing one of the Rough-Beasts in the thigh. The angry, pain-maddened monster threw a powerful punch that would have smashed Finn to pieces if he hadn't ducked. The blow connected with one of the Why-Wolves, and, in short order, both Why-Wolves and Rough-Beasts were punching and clawing each other. Finn dropped to the ground and crawled out from under the squabbling, brawling pile. Seeing that the Gem wasn't even here, the hero went tearing out of there, planning to give Bonnie a piece of his mind for the bad intel.

As Finn came running out of the cave once more, a pebble smacked him in the head. Finn spun around, wondering who'd thrown it. "_Donk_," laughed Huntress Wizard. Dropping down from the lip overhanging the cave mouth, Huntress Wizard sized him up. He was a fucking mess–covered in scratches and cuts. So much for the big hero. Finn glared at her. What the fuck did _she_ want?

Padding around him, that magnificent ass wiggling with every step, the wood-nymph asked, "how'd it go?" Finn flushed. It had been a cluster. The jewel wasn't even there, and he'd run into dozens of monsters who were already stirred up. Laughing, Huntress Wizard announced, "that's 'cause I already grabbed the jewel, _donk_!" That news had Finn ready to wring her neck. He'd guessed she'd been here a while watching him. Now he wanted to belt her for letting him go through all that for nothing. "Would it have hurt you to let me know that," grumbled the hero? She gave him a sweet smile.

"Why don't you just give up," rumbled the wizard? "You're outclassed, donk." "Stop fucking calling me that," growled Finn! "Or _what_," she demanded? She was picking a fight. He knew she wanted a fight. He didn't understand why, but she wanted him to fight her. He wasn't going to go for it. Stepping back from her, he said, "have it your way." Without another word, he turned and left. He would have to stop off somewhere and get cleaned up, or Simone would be worried.

Stopping off in the Grocery Kingdom on his way home, Finn got some antiseptic for the cuts and scrapes he'd accumulated in the cave and cleaned up. Donning a new shirt and discarding the torn one, he got on his way home feeling that he could bluff his way past his girlfriend. If he could get upstairs to the jars of cyclops tears he kept for emergencies, he could get the worst of the damage healed up enough to keep Simone from worrying about him.

She was a little bothered by the way Finn earned their bread, and she'd been suggesting that maybe she ought to come with him. She wanted to help. She was desperate to do anything to earn her keep. No matter how many times Finn told her that it was alright, she still feared she wasn't doing enough. The house was cleaner than it had ever been–even going back to when Marceline lived there. The worm infestation was gone–frozen out. Finn's clothes were all clean and neatly organized. She'd even started patching the leaks in the roof and fixing the ladders.

It was all new to Finn, and he was happy as a clam with what he had. Knowing that if he took her on missions with him, she'd end up using the Crown, he kept her out of things. Marceline had told him that was how the Crown eventually took Simon's mind away. The more he used the crown, the more it controlled him. With Simone struggling in the Crown's grip, Finn didn't want to do anything to worsen her condition.

Finn came into the tree-house, calling out to his girl to announce, "Simone? Babe, I'm home!" Simone was in her old room, playing the keyboard when he got to the top of the ladder. The house was spic-and-span as usual. That was good news for Finn. She'd get lost in playing the keyboard and sometimes she didn't even hear him come in. "Hey, babe," announced Finn. "I'm going to clean up. I'll get lunch on in a minute." Quickly rushing upstairs to the attic, he located one of his precious jars of cyclops tears. Daubing a couple of the nastier wounds, he got himself in a condition where he looked more presentable before going downstairs to cook.

By that point, Simone was about done with the keyboard. He heard her packing it away as he worked his way through cooking up some apple-fritters using Tree-Trunks' recipe. Plating their meal, he came over to the breakfast nook to find that the trouble he'd had at work seemed to have followed him home. It was Ice-Queen instead of Simone that came out of the music room. She was muttering and whispering to herself, and the gems in the crown were glowing. He'd been worried about that, and he'd lain awake thinking about what to do when it happened again. Now it was time to see if his idea would work. "Hey, babe," said Finn. "Wanna' take a walk to the Ice-Kingdom?" His lady looked up and uncertainly asked, "can we?" Grinning, Finn replied, "we sure can!"

He hadn't spent much time on her lately. Bonnie had been running him ragged for days, and he'd leave early in the morning and get home late at night. He hadn't touched Simone since the day he'd taken her to see Bonnie. With the prospect of spending some quality time with his girl, he was stoked, and he didn't care if they had to travel across half of Ooo.

After lunch, he sent his girl upstairs to change, and he half-expected her to come back in the poofy gown. Instead, he got Simone back. She was excited and happy when she came back down, and she was wearing one of the sexy tight skirts he'd bought her. The hero's eyes popped, and Simone grinned. Excited himself, Finn escorted her to the ladder. Outside, the two set out for the Ice-Kingdom.

As they walked, Finn talked about plans for the future. He wanted to put in stairs in their place. Eventually they were going to need them. He was thinking of putting up a permanent wall in front of her old room. Simone nodded. She could use the space to play the keyboard without disturbing him. Finn grinned at that suggestion. If he got his way, they would have a better use for the space.

As they crossed into the Ice-Kingdom, the twosome came under the watchful eye of its owner. Staring through his telescope, Ice-King goggled at the sight of the woman hanging onto Finn's arm. She was really pretty! What had he done?! When he'd gotten the Ice-Queen instead of Fionna, he'd just assumed he should broom her and be done with it. He'd been disappointed, knowing he'd have to wait for the next conjunction to try again. Now he realized he should have been bangin' that! Much to his surprise, the two came strolling up his mountain to his front door. _What in the world,_ thought the old man? A corner of his mind thought that maybe Finn was dropping her off–maybe trying to get rid of her like he'd done to Ice-King so many times. _Might as well go see what's what,_ thought Simon.

Almost before they reached the door, the old wizard snatched it open to get a good look at what was coming his way. His eyes popped at the sight of the silver-haired beauty. Instead of the poofy ball-gown he'd imagined for her, she was dressed in a short skirt in sky-blue, heels, and a sleeveless top in shimmery grey silk. Far from being disappointed, Ice-King was amazed. She was fucking _hot_!

"Hi, Simon," announced Finn. "My lady wanted to see the Ice-Kingdom. Mind if we come in..." An awkward silence reigned with Simone staring in disgust at the weirdo who'd imagined her out of whole cloth, while Finn fidgeted as he watched his former foe giving his lady the eye. The Ice-King was so busy staring, Finn just decided to walk on in. Ice-King turned to watch them as they strolled around. The old man licked his lips. The back was as nice as the front. Dressed in those heels and that skirt, she pranced around, looking at his memorabilia. She stood there looking like she wanted to touch some of those things but was resisting for some reason. While she looked around, Gunther came up and quacked at her. Bending down, she pet the nasty little bugger on the head, giving Ice-King a full view of that fulsome bottom. His mouth was dry as a bone when she straightened.

Simone turned around to find the weirdo staring at her. _Probably looking at my ass,_ she thought. Part of her wanted to leave. She didn't like this place or its owner. Finn had suggested that Simon was kind of weird, what with his princess-fetish and his urge to abduct women, and Simone was inclined to agree. But her Tiara was quiet. It had been nagging at her for the last few days, inciting her to turn the treehouse into a giant snowcone. She'd resisted, but it had been getting more and more difficult. Coming here, the Tiara had quieted down. Since Finn had gone to so much trouble to bring her here, she didn't want to leave early and make him have to do it again. Resolving to put up with the weirdo checking her out–besides, she was here with her boyfriend, and Finn could ably handle the creep–Simone asked if she could have a tour.

"Sure, sure," said Ice-King. His expression said 'creep' without his mouth even moving. "May I use your bathroom, first," asked the Ice-Queen? She'd had a little too much tea. "Yeah, sure," said Ice-King. "Help yourself." He wanted to get Finn alone anyway. He had to convince Finn to let his old buddy the Ice-King date that cute little hottie. When Simone had disappeared into the bathroom, Ice-King got right to the point. "Hey, Finn," said Ice-King, "we're bros right?" "Yeah, man," replied Finn. Grinning an evil grin, Simon said, "well as a bro I hope you won't mind my sayin' she's _pretty freaky_!" Chuckling, Finn agreed, "yeah, man, she is kinda booty-licious..." Ice-King nodded. That girl had an ass to die for.

It was time to cut to the chase. "Thanks for taking care of her for me," announced Simon. "No problem," said Finn. "Me n'her... we hit it off pretty good anyway." Those words raised Ice-King's hackles. What was he saying? That he was banging Ice-King's girl? "Well, you can get goin', if you want, Finn," said Simon. "I got this from here." Frowning, Finn replied, "got what?" "Well, you brought her back to me," said Simon. "Nah, man," said Finn. "Simone needed to come down and see the place. We're going back to my place to have dinner n'watch movies..."

Now Ice-King realized that Finn had latched on to _his_ girlfriend! "You know it ain't gonna work, Finn," announced Simon. Finn gave him a frown of puzzlement, and Ice-King explained, "you're horning in on _my_ girl..." "_Your_ girl," retorted Finn? "She's just like _me_," said Ice-King. "She'd work much better with yours truly!" Finn laughed in his face, "but she's _my_ lady, Simon!" "_Your_ lady," growled the Ice-King? "_I_ wished for her! Hell! I invented her! She's _me_!" Finn reminded him, "you also dumped her at my place and left her to fend for herself. Face it, dude. Simone's _my_ girlfriend. You blew it."

Finn wasn't surprised in the least when Ice-King went reaching for his nunchuks. Finn smacked the crown off his head and bashed him in the jaw, cold-cocking him. Scanning the scene–he could _hear_ the toilet flush–Finn quickly settled on the cords from Simon's amp. Tieing the crazy old man up, Finn carried Simon into his own bedroom, depositing him in the closet. By the time Simone came out, Finn was back near the entry to the deeper caverns. "Hey, babe," said Finn. "Let's walk around..." With a frown, Ice-Queen asked, "where's your friend?" "He's out," said Finn. "He wanted you to see the place..." Uncertainly, Simone said, "ok."

Finn walked his lady around the caverns beneath Ice-King's mountain, showing her the room where he kept his ninja-stuff and the place where he played his music. He showed her where Ice-King had built statues of Fionna and Cake, and then he showed her the remnant of the giant Ice-Queen statue that was kept down there. By the time they were done, Simone was anxious to go. The place had a very creepy vibe to it, and she was anxious to get back to the treehouse.

As Simone preceded Finn out of the Ice-King's dungeon, he couldn't really help watching the way her ass swayed. He never got tired of watching her butt move. After watching that display, he wanted to fuck her in the worst way. Slipping up behind her, he reached out and goosed her. Ice-Queen squeaked and jumped away from him. Finn didn't let her get far. He chased her around Ice-King's living room, goosing and pinching her whenever she got within reach. Cornering her in Simon's bedroom, Finn got a handful of that butt and kissed his woman. "Mmm," moaned Ice-Queen.

When they came up for air, Finn had a mischievous glint in his eye. "W-we should go home, sweetie," said Simone. Ignoring her, Finn slid a hand up under her skirt. "_Finn_," whined Ice-Queen. Finn slipped his hand down the back of her skimpy panties, palming that big ass. His other hand gave her firm left booby a squeeze, while he sucked on her neck. "Ooooh," moaned the beautiful woman. Kissing her again, he ran his tongue gingerly along the front of her new braces. It sometimes seemed he could already tell the difference, even though she'd only had them on a few days.

Lost in the feel of her boyfriend's hands on her body, Simone surrendered. They hadn't made love in _days_, and she missed his touch. She didn't raise an objection when Finn unbuttoned her blouse to expose her big, round tits encased in a soft, silky push-up bra in shimmery blue lace. This one was one of his favorites. It was cut low, exposing the hard nipples of her hefty tits. Leaning down, Finn nibbled at the one on the right. That one was the really sensitive one, and she bit her bottom lip when he did that.

Her hands came up and caught his head, sliding her fingers through his long blond hair while he teased her flesh with the tip of his tongue. He was getting better and better at making love to her. Finn rubbed her pleasure-button through her panties, finding her already a little moist. "Oooh," squeaked Ice-Queen as he slowly, carefully teased her in just the right way. Starting off slow, he got her more and more worked up until her hips were rocking and wriggling around. Reaching down, he unzipped his shorts and fished out his hard cock. Tugging on the crotch of her panties, he pulled them aside.

Simone knew what he was doing. He was going to fuck her. He was going to fuck her in this stranger's house! What if he came back?! They shouldn't be doing this, but she felt absolutely powerless to stop him. Indeed, Finn pressed the fat, purple knob against her slot and eased it into her. "Ooooaaaaah," moaned Simone as that fat thing slid deep inside her. "Ooaahnn," howled the beautiful woman as Finn began to fuck her. Pressing her up against the icy wall, Finn began to bang her hard and fast, slamming that big thing back and forth in her belly. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Simone just resolved to hang on and ride it out.

The beautiful woman's fingers clawed at Finn's shoulders, and she wriggled and shook and shivered in his arms as Finn raised and lowered her lithe, sexy body on his cock, almost using her like a fuck-doll. Head thrown back and eyes tightly shut, Ice-Queen rode out orgasm after orgasm as her boyfriend fucked the shit out of her in some strange man's bedroom. The only thing that would have made it nastier was if he was somehow nearby watching. "Oh, oh, oh," howled Simone! "Oh, baby!" Just the thought of that drove her over the edge. Finn groaned as he shot his goo into his girlfriend before collapsing against her. Shit that was fun!

As the two basked in the afterglow, Finn spotted Gunther standing there in the doorway staring at them. "We better go," he whispered. Nodding, Simone straightened her clothes and buttoned up her blouse, while Finn fastened his dick back in his pants. Then, taking his woman by the arm, he headed out, giving Gunther a wave. They slipped back out of Ice-King's cave, locking the door behind them, then strolled off towards the treehouse. Arm-in-arm, they chatted about tomorrows, trying to decide what they wanted to do next, little realizing that Finn had just made a baby in Simone's stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Marceline thought Finn's squeeze looked kinda' cute. She could see the attraction Finn had for her. Simone was dressed in a sexy pair of tight brown shorts that left her pale blue legs bare, and Marceline had to admit that she had very nice, _shapely_ legs. Above that, she wore a cute tee-shirt that hugged tight to her bust. Her hair was tied back in a tail, and she'd made up her face. Between that and her sexy rose-colored glasses and braces, Simone was kind of a hottie. Bonnie gave the older woman a dirty look which an oblivious Ice-Queen ignored. "Come in, come in," said Ice-Queen. She stepped aside for them. Marceline floated in. Bonnie was a little slow, and by the time she finally made up her mind to go in, Phoebe and Cinnamon Bun came up to the tree.

Phoebe looked a little nervous when she caught sight of the strange woman. "You must be Phoebe," said Ice-Queen. "Yeah, and you must be Simone," replied the fire elemental. Word had been getting around about Finn's new girlfriend. With her relationship with Finn a little strained and with so much to do in the Fire Kingdom, Phoebe rarely came to the treehouse anymore, but she'd made time after hearing about who Finn was dating now.

"Sorry," said Ice-Queen, "can't shake hands..." But she welcomed Finn's old flame with a warm smile and kind words, telling her to go on up and make herself at home. Phoebe and Cinnamon Bun did just that, following the vampire and the candy princess up the ladder to the second floor. There they found Finn putting the treehouse in order for movie night. "Hey, guys," said Finn. "Got the movie... Have a seat, while I get the snacks ready."

Lady Rainicorn and Jake were already in the corner cuddled up. LSP was, as usual, being annoying. She was talking excitedly about Finn's female Ice-King and loudly speculating about what they did together. Phoebe could hardly believe that Finn didn't tell her to shut the hell up, but then that was Finn. He'd never been good at that. The hero was looking very domestic as he bustled around in the kitchen making snacks. Coming out of the kitchen with a tray full of bowls, he doled out ice-cream, and Bonnibel Bubblegum was excited until she realized who had made it.

"Enjoying the ice-cream," asked Ice-Queen as she re-entered the living room? Bonnie grunted something barely polite. Marcy answered, "delicious. Thanks." Ice-Queen moved on, helping Finn serve his friends. As Marcy watched, Bonnie continued to give the strange woman dirty looks while their hosts doled out pretzels, soda, and chicken wings. Marcy couldn't help wondering who had cooked what. Simon had been a pretty good cook back in the day before the Crown warped him.

Sitting down on the raggedy recliner that had pride of place in the living room, Finn watched Simone mingle with his friends, introducing herself and making friends with them. When everyone had a drink or a snack, Finn grabbed Simone by the arm and pulled her down onto his lap. Ice-Queen squeaked in surprise, and her eyes darted this way and that in embarrassment. She was still a little unsure of all of this and embarrassed to be seen in such a brazen pose with Finn, but when he slipped his arms around her, she relaxed against him. As Marceline registered that blatantly sexual action, Bonnie's face froze over. An oblivious Finn clicked the clicker and started the movie.

As the movie played, Finn found himself glancing at Phoebe now and again. There was a time that the whole Cinnamon Bun thing weirded him out. Now it just rolled off his back. For some reason, Bonnie was in a snit though, and he half-feared the reason why. In the end, with Simone laying against him, he really didn't care. They watched the movie, and neither paid her dirty looks the slightest attention.

As the credits rolled, and his friends started to leave, Finn went around gathering up plates and trays. Per his plan to introduce her to his friends, Simone got the job of walking everyone to the door. Princess Bubblegum grabbed her coat almost as soon as the first line of the credits appeared, and Marceline decided to go too. Having seen that reaction, she wanted to corner the pink princess and make her calm down and act her age before somebody got hurt.

Ice-Queen followed the two women down the ladder to let them out. As soon as she was out of sight, Phoebe shot to her feet and followed Finn into the kitchen. Some things needed to get said. "_Finn_," hissed Phoebe? "Hey, FP," replied Finn. "What's shakin'?" "What are you doing," demanded the elemental? "Cleaning up," said Finn. "You know what I mean," Phoebe retorted. "Why are you with _her_?" "New girlfriend," replied Finn. "B-but she's...," stammered Phoebe. Puzzled, Finn asked, "what?" The elemental said, "it's like you're dating _him_, Finn..." Finn laughed, "I assure you, Simone's got all the right parts..."

Phoebe blushed. There was a time when her old boyfriend wouldn't have even known about that. Moving past that strange question, Finn happily told her all about Ice-King's idiotic plan to bring his Fanfic to life and the comical outcome. "His loss is my gain..." It _was_ funny, but Phoebe saw danger. Watching as the strange woman led Lady Rainicorn and Jake to the door, she asked, "if she's a copy of him, doesn't that mean she's crazy?" Finnadmitted, "she's got problems, but I love her. We're working things out..."

Outside, some of Finn's other friends were asking some hard questions of their own. Bonnibel had been in a snit since she'd shown up, and Marcy was tired of it. "So what's bugging you," asked Marcy? "I don't like this," muttered Bonnie. Rolling her eyes, Marcy demanded, "like what? The fact that Finn's moving on?"

Bonnie glared at her too. "He's using her," snapped the pink princess, and she proceeded to tell Marceline all about the numerous times Finn had fucked Simone in the Candy Kingdom and all the time they spent in bed together. It sounded suspiciously like Bonnie had been spying on them. "Oh, yeah," said the vampire, "he took her in, gave her love and affection, gave her a home, clothes to wear, and a pretty normal life. He's really using _her_ hard..." Marcy thought they made kind of a cute couple. "He's taking advantage of her mental illness," growled Bonnie! "He's screwing her!" "I thought that's what _you_ did, Bonnie," laughed Marcie. Bonnibel Bubblegum's face whipped around.

"You used him for _years_, Bonnie," said Marceline. "When all he wanted was a little affection, you dumped on him. Then you did what you could to sabotage his relationship with Phoebe. Now what are you going to do? Try to chase Simone off too?" Bonnie stared at her in shock. Marcy said, "yeah, it's a little weird that Simon wishes up a non-existent figment of his imagination, and then she turns out to be really into Finn instead of him. It's crazy, but I kind of like her." Turning to her 'friend', Marceline told Bonnie, "don't even _think_ about interfering." "Or _what_," retorted Princess Bubblegum? "Or you'll regret it the rest of your perfect little eternity, Bonnie," rumbled the vampire.

There was real menace there. Eyes blazing, Marceline Abadeer informed the pink pain in the ass, "that man saved your ass more times than you can count, Bonnie. He's saved all of us. He didn't ask much of you, but you broke his heart. Twice..." Marcy blamed Bonnibel for the whole Cinnamon-Bun/Phoebe thing. Jabbing a finger into Bonnie's chest, the Vampire Queen announced, "if anything happens to Simone, or she suddenly falls for a piece of food, I'll make your life hell, Bonnie..." And with that, the Vampire Queen flew away.

Back at the treehouse, Ice-Queen had walked Jake and Lady to the door. "Bye, I-Q," said Jake as he and Lady went out the door. Ice-Queen waved goodbye. Locking the door, she went upstairs to find Finn talking to the fire-woman. They were laughing, and she felt a little jealous at that. She still felt like this was all a dream, and she feared waking up to find that she was alone again. Seeing her there, Phoebe came out wearing mittens made of tinfoil. She walked up and took Ice-Queen's hands, announcing, "I'm so glad you came into Finn's life. Take care of him. He means a lot to me."

Turning to Cinnamon-Bun, she said, "come along, Cinnamon-Bun..." The talking pastry rushed after her. Seeing that LSP would have hung around and kept them from being intimate, Phoebe snapped her fingers, saying, "movie's over, LSP. It's time we were going." Her tone of voice suggested LSP wouldn't be very happy if she asked again. Ice-Queen saw all three to the door, locking up behind them.

As Finn washed dishes, Ice-Queen came up behind him, asking, "do you think it went well?" "Yeah, man," replied Finn. He gave her a reassuring smile over his shoulder. Wrapping her arms around him, Ice-Queen lay her head on his shoulder and said, "I don't think the bubblegum woman likes me." Finn snorted, "Ice-King kidnapped her like a million times. I'm sure she's still a little crazy about that..." Ice-Queen goggled for a moment. Then, as she realized that her false memories were at least partially true, she laughed.

Taking her boyfriend by the shoulders, she spun him around and laid a hot kiss on him. Dishes forgotten, Finn drew his woman into his arms and held her. "I'm gonna go put on something nice," whispered Ice-Queen. "See you upstairs..." Finn watched her go. Then he went and set a record for getting the dishes clean and stacked. Then, after a quick shower, he rushed up the ladder to find his girl waiting on their bed in the sexy ice-blue nighty Lollipop-Girl had gifted them. So thin as to be nearly transparent and decorated in fussy lace details, it framed her heavy bosom and molded tight to her curvy hips, emphasizing her nudity rather than hiding it. Finn's mouth dropped open at the sight. "Like it," asked Ice-Queen? Finn's drooling mouth answered that question.

Rising from the bed, she floated across to him and started taking his clothes off. Her cool hands caressed his hard, _feverish_ flesh, sending shivers through his body. It felt a little strange sometimes, but he'd grown to like the feel of her cold body against his. Leaning down, she kissed every inch of his skin as it was bared to the cool air of their bedroom. Lost in the feel of his woman touching him, Finn moaned softly. As he sighed his pleasure, Simone worked her way down his body, slipping the shirt from his shoulders as she kissed his hard stomach. He'd begun to grow a little hair across the valley between his hard abs, and she brushed her face against the soft down, savoring the feel of her man.

Her hands squeezed his hard, muscular ass, reveling in the manly feel of his body. When he was really railing her hard, she sometimes felt like he could fuck her to pieces. Finn stroked her soft, pale hair, his fingers gliding through the cool strands. They felt like filaments of ice to him. He had spent a while during the movie thinking about asking her to marry him and wondering how she would answer. He wanted her. He wanted to keep her here with him forever, though he knew she would outlive him by centuries.

Simone unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down. His half-hard dong was making a soft bulge in the front of his boxers. She'd talked him into getting boxer-briefs instead of the tidy-whities he usually wore, and now he looked so _sexy_! Her hand stroked his bulge, remembering how he'd introduced her to his fat dick. "Mmm," she moaned, inhaling his musk. He was a little sweaty from being outside, chopping wood and then being in the kitchen.

Pulling down his boxers, she caused his fat dick to spring out. She'd measured it just for the fun of it. Eight inches long, sometimes a little longer when he was really horny and hungry to fuck. It filled her. So. Damned. Good. Experimentally, she swiped her tongue along his length, causing him to throw back his head and hiss. Usually he went down on her. He rather liked eating her box. He would do it for a half-hour at a stretch, and he could keep her blood boiling until she was begging for release. She had been hesitant to suck him for fear of scratching her favorite toy. Eventually she'd relented, but she had to be extra careful.

As Simone slurped his rod into her mouth, Finn hissed in pleasure. Shit that was good! He had to control himself lest he try to jam it into her throat. Simone, being quite the accomplished cock-sucker, could do that just fine on her own. He didn't want to piss her off and get cut off! She'd done that once, and he'd begged her for two days to forgive him.

Of course they'd fucked for more than a day after that.

"Mmm," moaned Simone around a mouthful of Finn-cock, vibrating his hard meat. The feel of that almost made him cum! Fighting down the urge to shoot off, Finn stroked her hair gently, as he whispered to her, telling her how much he liked what she was doing. "Sooo fucking good, baby," he breathed! "Shit, you suck so hard!" His girl grinned up at him happily. She was glad he liked it so much!

Over and over she slid her pale lips up and down his hard shaft, her cheeks puffing and hollowing as she sucked on his whang. The sensation was incredible. Jake had told him about getting head, and he'd read about ways to make it feel good in books he found in the library, but this was far beyond anything he'd ever expected. Her icy mouth somehow made it better, and she could keep him on the edge for an hour, hovering between hot and cold–pain and pleasure.

Tonight, though, she was anxious for some attention of her own. Pressing his fat knob into the entry of her throat, Simone swallowed him whole. Finn's hips bucked, and he began to grind his crotch against her dainty nose as Ice-Queen sucked him hard enough to leave a bruise. The hero-boy lost it, pumping his goo straight down her throat. She backed up enough that she was just able to get a taste before the flow slowed to a trickle and stopped. Licking her lips like she was trying to get the taste of some tangy spaghetti sauce, Simone stood up, grabbed him by his still-hard dong, and led him over to the bed.

The bed had lost its layer of furs while Finn was out one day. Instead, it had sprouted blue-green sheets and comforters, along with a gigantic mass of ornate, decorative pillows. Finn had been shocked and a little worried until Marceline assured him it was a very girly thing. She'd laughed at him and told him he better get used to it. That was what his life was going to be like now. The treehouse wasn't _his_ home anymore, it was Simone's. He just got to sleep there and pay the bills! Finn had gotten used to it, and he didn't really mind it anymore. The sheets were kind of nice on his skin anyway.

Turning to face him, Simone kissed his feverish lips, sapping some of the warmth from them. Finn slipped his arms around her, grabbed a double handful of her ass, and said, "my turn now!" He shoved her back on the bed and dove into that tasty pussy. He had Marceline to thank for that too. She'd told him how to really get a girl worked up, and he'd taken to the lesson with a passion.

"Oooh," howled Simone. "Oh, honey!" Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he went down on her, swabbing his tongue up her crack, and swirling it around her button. After the first time he'd done it, she'd trimmed her pussy-hair back to a neat little triangle, and she kept it that way just for him. Finn liked going down on her almost as much as he liked banging her. He could keep her screaming for an hour.

Simone's awesome butt wriggled around on the bed as Finn lapped up her juice and nibbled at her nether lips. "Huhn, uhn...," she whined. At the same time, she stroked and caressed her own plush boobies, causing them to tingle. "Mmmm," the beautiful woman moaned, her sharp nails digging into his scalp. She'd been getting better about that, but she still sometimes lost control. The one time Finn had complained, Simone had ended up tied to the bed by her wrists. She'd loved it, and now they did that once a week.

Finn slipped his middle finger up her gooey crack, working it in and out while he went down on her. "Oh, oh, baby, n-no more...," howled Simone. Finn stopped working her over. Straightening, he looked her in the eye and grinned. Blushing, she sighed breathily and said, "I'm juicy enough, baby. Get up here." Finn didn't waste another minute. His girl spread those long legs of hers wide and reached out to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her.

Neither of them were shy about kissing even after going down on each other. Marceline thought it was a little nasty and kinky, which meant she thought he should do it all the time. Not that Finn needed much encouragement. Simone grabbed his dick, aimed it at her cooch, and started pulling on it. Finn teased her, seeming to let her get her way, but then pulling back. "Oooh, you bastard," she growled. She was hungry for it tonight for some reason, and Finn was happy to give it to her. Slowly he eased the fat sausage into her belly. "Ooooohn," moaned his hot sweetie. "Mmmmm!" Her hands grabbed his ass and started pulling on it, while her legs wrapped around his waist.

As Finn started stroking his rod in her, Simone began to whimper and whine. Her hot honey-pot felt so good around him, gripping him tight and milking his shaft. "Uh-huh, uh-huh," howled his baby! Her head thrashed back and forth, and her back arched. He could feel her nails scratching his ass. Once, she'd scratched him so badly, he couldn't sit down for a day! "I love you," howled Simone. "Oh, baby," groaned Finn. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pressed his lips to hers and vacuumed out her mouth with his. "Fuck, I love you," he breathed. "I love you so much..." "Fuck me, Finn," wailed the pretty woman! "Do it harder!" Finn threw her legs up on his shoulders and really started railing her.

His hips slapped into hers over and over, making the bed shake. The headboard banged into the wall over and over. Simone was screaming, and her fingers clawed at his shoulders, drawing blood. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them over her head. Leaning down, he bit her neck and started sucking at her throat. Simone shrieked as she felt her baby giving her another hickey. That possessive act drove her wild! Eyes closed, shrieking fit to wake the dead, Simone went over the edge one last time, dragging Finn over with her. With a guttural moan, Finn shot his load into her belly.

Finn collapsed against her, sliding his arms around her narrow shoulders as he did so. Simone slid her legs back down along his sides and began rubbing her knees against his waist. "Love you," he breathed. "I don't ever want to lose you..." Grabbing his hair with one hand, Simone pressed her lips to his. With the other, she stroked the fresh scratches on his shoulder. They would be scars tomorrow. She kept saying she was going to give her nails a trim, but she never managed to get around to it. Finn hardly seemed to care. Nothing mattered as long as he had Simone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Days after their party, life was going fairly well for Finn and his lady. Simone was going to the Ice-Kingdom on a daily basis and doing swell. Finn was cracking more dungeons than ever, padding the gold supply. With the tacit approval of his friends, the young hero was looking at taking the next step. He wanted to marry Simone and start up a family.

Of course that meant having steady income. He couldn't just go raid a lair of goo-skulls when his kid needed to go to the doctors. And with Kim Khil Wan's cruel lesson fresh in his mind, he knew he couldn't be wandering all over Ooo and neglecting his family. Talking it over with his girl, he'd come to a decision about what he needed to do.

Finn looked about as nervous as could be as he stood there in front of the mirror. He looked conflicted but at the same time _determined_, and honestly Simone was so proud of him. He was growing up. Coming up behind him, she slipped her arms around his middle and lay her head on his shoulder. Still in her sleeping clothes–shorts and tank-top–she had lazed around in bed while he got up, washed, and got dressed. She sometimes felt bad about that. She felt like she should be doing more than just hanging around the house playing video games and watching movies or playing around in the garden. She did clean the place, but there was only so much cleaning that the house really needed.

Finn never pressed the issue, even though he was supporting her. He was now going to ask Bonnie to pay him for the services he did for her. They weren't _broke_. He had a pile of money just sitting off the entry. At the same time, he was risking his neck doing odd jobs for Bonnibel Bubblegum. For free.

"You're going to do fine," she whispered. Finn grinned at her in the mirror. "Honey," she sighed. "I could still..." He shushed her. Turning around, he brushed hair from her eyes and stared deep into those misty-grey orbs. Staring into his beautiful blue eyes, she found love staring back. He would take care of her until his dieing day. Leaning forward, she kissed his sweet lips and said, "I'll see you when you get home, honey."

Finn went downstairs and out the door, replaying that moment over and over in his mind. He was happy. For the first time in _years_ he was really, really happy. He had the thing he'd missed the most since Phoebe dumped him. More than that, he could actually touch Simone, so he was doubly blessed. Wearing a stupid grin, the hero went jogging across the grasslands, whistling a tune as he ran. He couldn't wait to see Bonnie. It was time to stop being her doormat.

Dressed in his best, Finn went strolling into the Candy Kingdom, finding the streets quiet and the atmosphere subdued. That was a little worrisome. The hero found himself looking around as he made his way to the palace. The Gumball Guardians were on full alert. Finn's worry went up a couple notches at the sight of them walking around on sentry duty. _Maybe this isn't a good time,_ Finn thought. At the same time, he wasn't sure there would ever be a _good_ time. Shaking off his fear, the hero walked up to the Banana Guard on duty, announcing, "need to see the Princess..."

The morose banana immediately brightened, announcing, "boy am I glad to see _you_, Finn! Go right in!" He opened the door and ushered the hero through. On the far side, Finn found Peppermint Butler, looking a little wild and scared. "Oh, it's _you_, Finn," announced the talking candy! "Need to see P-Bubs," said Finn. "Of course," said the butler. "I've been sent to fetch you." That cranked up Finn's worry quite a bit. It seemed a little early for Bonnie to be in a tizzy about something.

Finn was in a state of fear when he walked into Bonnie's office to find Rattleballs there. Now his fear reached a crescendo. Still, he squared up, strode up to Peebles and announced, "I need to talk to you, PB. I'm... Now that I've got a girlfriend, I've got responsibilities. I think we need to talk about me getting paid for some of the stuff I do..." Bonnie seethed internally. He wanted to do this _now_?! At the same time, those words were the first _adult_ words she'd heard him speak. He was right. She knew Finn was right. He was a breadwinner now.

"Alright, Finn," she said. "We'll discuss terms later. Right now we have a bigger problem... Rattleballs, please explain." The gumball-bot turned to Finn and began speaking, talking of a terrible threat coming from the west. The radioactive creatures there had found a way to cross a great river that had blocked them. Now the collapse of a structure near the river had given them a crossing. "So you need the bridge gone," said Finn. Bonnie nodded. Turning to Rattleballs, he asked, "how many goo-bros are we talking about?" The battledroid replied, "tens of thousands." There had been far too many for him to fight. He'd destroyed his sword trying to stop them.

"Ok," said Finn. "We need something to blow up the bridge or whatever. I'm gonna' need backup, too." "It's very dangerous, Finn," murmured Bonnie. "Are you sure you can do it?" "Nope," replied Finn, "but I'm gonna' do it anyway. Can I use that Huntress girl?" Bonnie nodded, "of course, Finn. I'll summon her." "Good," said the hero. "I'm gonna' go back and get my stuff... say goodbye to Simone." Bonnibel blushed. He _was_ growing up.

Elsewhere, Ice-Queen had arrived in the Ice-Kingdom for her daily therapy. She hadn't said anything to her boyfriend for fear of worrying him, but she'd been having headaches lately, and she was almost certain the Tiara was responsible. She'd found that the only thing that relieved the pain was coming here. Simone Petrikova found herself continually tempted to stay each time. The Tiara was trying to control her, and she was becoming afraid she couldn't resist it.

Part of her thought that it would be better if she just gave in. Finn could do better than a crazy woman who was continually tempted to hurt him. He would have been better off with somebody who honestly cared about him–like the vampire-woman. At the same time, what would she _do_ if she lost him? Move in with his equally crazy friend? And what if Finn couldn't let go? She could be dooming him to spend his life in this frozen place. She was confused, and she feared there was no way out.

Laying herself down, the slim woman stared into the grey, overcast sky, pondering whether she dared a little weather magic. Simon would be certain to notice that, but it soothed the Tiara when she did it. The evil artifact seemed to have grown bored of making ice-cream or ice-cubes around the house, and she was afraid she would have to give it some grand display to have a little peace.

As she pondered that, someone else was pondering _her_. She'd been in and out of his kingdom repeatedly over the course of the last few weeks. Ice-King had watched her as she cavorted around in tight skirts and shorts–really everything but a bikini–in _his _snow. Ice-King had wanted to bang her when Finn brought her up to his mountain. After listening to Finn gettin' busy with her, he _really_ wanted some of that. And with her dropping in on his territory, he was starting to think that maybe she was looking to trade up to a real man. Watching her from the window of his cave, Ice-King came to a decision. As JT Dogzone would say, it was time to bust a move. Dusting himself and sniffing his putrid underarms, Ice-King splashed some cologne on before flying out the window.

The Ice-Queen was making a snowman when Simon floated down out of the sky. "Hey there, sexy," Ice-King greeted her. Simone looked up in concern to see Finn's weird friend there. What did _he_ want? "I hope I'm not trespassing," said Simone. Pointing at her tiara, she added, "I have to come here to keep it happy." "Yeah, babe," said Ice-King. He understood that well enough. Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, he said, "stay with me, babe. You could be here all the time." That was clear enough. Finn had told Simone that this man had suggested 'dating' her.

"I have a boyfriend," retorted Simone. Ice-King said, "c'mon, Ice-Queen. You haven't seen all I have to offer. I could be your king..." "I've seen that you live alone in a frozen cave," said Simone. "You're so alone, you literally invented _me_ to have some company, and you're such a jerk you abandoned me right after. I'm not Ice-Queen. My name's Simone, and I have a man who loves me." "Fine, babe," growled Ice-King. "We'll do this the hard way."

As the Ice-King pounced, Simone hurled a bolt of ice into his crown, knocking it off and disabling him. Taking a deep breath, Simone unleashed a blast of cold, hurling it out of reach. Standing over her defeated opponent, Ice-Queen growled, "I know all your weaknesses, Ice-King, but you wouldn't have gotten away with it anyway! You _know_ my boyfriend would have kicked your ass!" Without another word, she flew away, Tiara and therapy forgotten.

She wasn't really sure what she would do now. She didn't want to make herself vulnerable to a psychotic rapist with a habit of abducting women against their will! She didn't want Finn fighting that man over her and getting himself hurt. She'd just have to figure out some other way to get her therapy. She'd been fighting the Tiara and wondering what she was going to do, but really there wasn't any question. Love won. She was in love with Finn the Human, and she wasn't going to walk away until the Tiara took away her choices.

Arriving back at the treehouse, she found Finn there waiting on her. He was home early, and that bothered her. Flying in through the window as she usually did, Simone alit in the breakfast nook beside him, asking, "what has you home so fast? I thought you were going to work things out with Bonnibel..." A shiver of fear went through her as she realized he might have been sent packing. What if his need to support her had alienated the nasty little candy-girl? She knew Bonnibel was jealous of her.

Finn turned to his girl, and there was a fear there in his eyes. That fear was infectious, and Simone began to shake. What was wrong? "I... have to go on a mission," sighed Finn. "I'm... I may not come back." Simone shot to her feet. Grabbing her wrist, Finn pulled her back down beside him. Wrapping both arms around her, he said, "I need to do this. Not just for Bonnie, but for you too. There's... Creatures are coming out of the wastelands... They've found a way across a river, and they're coming this way. I need to stop them." Before they got here. Before they could hurt the people he cared for.

Simone lay her head on his shoulder and cried. Those words... did things to her heart, making it seem like it was fluttering in her chest. At the same time, she was so filled with sadness, it seemed she might _choke_ on it. Finn whispered soothing words in her ear, telling her how much he loved her and that he always would. "You can keep telling me that on the way to meet these monsters," whispered Simone. Finn frowned at her. "I'm going, dear," sniffed Ice-Queen. "It's time I earned my keep, and if you die, I'll be right there at your side, 'cause I couldn't live without you."

Simone packed a few changes of clothes–rugged stuff this time. Then she put on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. Finn went upstairs and got changed too, pulling on some spare bits of armor he had and gathering up weapons and camping gear. The river was just a hundred miles away. They needed to get moving. The goo-guys could move pretty fast when they wanted to.

Holding hands, Finn headed for the Candy Kingdom with Simone at his side. He still had to collect Rattleballs and Huntress. In spite of the danger they were faced with, Finn was happy as a clam. It seemed crazy and kind of wrong to be _happy_ that someone else was upset, but he was. He didn't really have to wonder anymore if she loved him. He had seen it with his own eyes. Simone was crazy about him.

Halfway to the Candy Kingdom, he met up with Rattleballs. The combat-droid was waiting patiently at the crossroads with a new, stronger sword, ready for battle and itching to test himself against the mutants. The robot gave Finn an odd look when he caught sight of Simone. "This is not an excursion, Finn the Human," opined the robot. Simone glared at him and growled, "I pull my weight, whoever you are..." "Rattleballs," chuckled Finn, "this is my girl, Simone, and she's a wizard." "Ah," said the robot. "She can be an asset."

"You undercut me, _donk_," snarled Huntress Wizard! Finn glanced towards the Candy Kingdom to see the wizard coming towards them. And boy did _she_ look _pissed_. "Hey, donkette," retorted Finn. "Ready to go? Or do you want to skip the payment you _would_ have gotten..." Fists clenched, Huntress looked for all the world like she was going to belt him. "We don't have time for this, Finn," said Ice-Queen. "Who the fuck is she," snarled Huntress Wizard? "She's coming with us," said Finn. "She's a wizard, and she can fly." Muttering curses, Huntress turned and started walking in the direction of the goo-bros' beachhead. She turned and threw over her shoulder, "try and keep up, _donk_."

Taking Finn's hand, Simone said, "if she calls you 'donk' one more time..." Finn grinned at his girl as the two set off. Rolling his eyes, Rattleballs set off after them. He sincerely _hoped_ the three of them could work together long enough to finish the mission. The safety of the Candy Kingdom depended on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

There sure were a lot of them. Simone felt a thrill of fear. She didn't want to go into this. She would much rather have taken her mate and moved somewhere far away. _But Finn could never do that,_ thought Simone. He was too good–much too concerned with others' safety. It was why she loved him. Turning back towards the camp, she flew well out of sight of the mutants before landing.

Alighting before her boyfriend and the others, Simone announced, "there's a lot of them, Finn. They're mostly on the far side of the river, but there's hundreds on our side. They're not really organized, which I'd guess is why they haven't gotten very far." Kneeling, the beautiful woman sketched what she'd seen. "The wall blocking the river seems to be an old bridge that's now become jammed with debris. There's dead trees, small boulders and chunks of concrete there. It looks like it's been building for a while. If it's still here in the spring, there'll be a flood." Finn nodded. Either way the jam had to go.

Finn asked his girl, "is there a good place to put Bonnie's bomb?" Simone thought about that. "Something smashed the middle of the bridge long ago," said she. "The jagged ends looked like they've just been trapping junk floating down the river. If we smash another chunk out of the steel beams, I think it'll solve the problem. At least it'll buy time for a real answer..."

Seeing how tired she looked, Finn announced, "thanks, babe. Why don't you go lie down?" He could see from her face that she was having the headaches again. The Crown was hassling her. Simone gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, then got up and went to their tent. Huntress watched her go with strangely _envious_ eyes. "She your _girlfriend_, donk," asked the hostile wizard? Finn shrugged. He thought the answer was obvious. "Surprised a donkus like you could get laid," chuckled the wizard.

Finn ignored her. He was worried about pushing his lady too far. He was considering sending her home, but short of cold-cocking her, he didn't know a way to do it. Moving on, he said, "we gotta plan how we'll get to the bridge." Huntress didn't want to try the bridge. In her mind it made more sense to take out the mutants first. "Nah, man," said the hero. "Won't work. The minute we hit the goo-bros on our side, the others will hear the noise and come running." _Guaranteeing_ an invasion. In his mind, they needed to sneak in, blow up the bridge, then sneak away. Bonnie could find ways to get rid of the few mutants on their side later.

"So what's _your_ idea, donk," growled the wizard? Finn said, "you're going to make up an illusion, donkette. Make us look like a rock." She glared at him, and he smiled back, adding, "unless you can't." "I can do it," muttered the wizard. "Alright," said Finn. "Then it's settled." Huntress asked, "we going to keep watch tonight?" Finn thought about that and admitted, "probably should in case the goo-bros wander too close. I'll go first. Rattleballs can go second. Huntress goes third." "What about your girlfriend," asked the wizard? Finn replied, "she's not part of this..." The wizard's eyes narrowed. Finn didn't back down, declaring, "if you want somebody to take a fourth watch, I'll take it." "Fine, donk," growled the wizard. "That's fine by me. You can go first and last both." And she got up and headed off to bed.

When she'd gone, Finn was left alone with Rattleballs, who offered, "I am perfectly capable of handling all four watches, Finn the Human." Finn replied, "what? So you could be low on power in the morning? Go into power-save already." The talking gumball-machine gave Finn an enigmatic smile. Then, crossing his alloy legs, Rattleballs shut himself down. Finn got up then and looked in on his girl, finding her sound asleep in the little tent he'd brought. It was an encumbrance and not strictly needed, but he'd brought it for her.

Just now Simone was sleeping in the fetal position, her arms holding the crown like a lover. He knew the crown was really messing with her, and he was starting to think maybe it was time to join Betty in hunting up a solution. He hadn't really been all that interested in the quest to save Simon. He'd spent a lot of time the last few years navel-gazing and feeling sorry for himself. With his lady struggling with the strange addiction that was the Ice-Crown, he was starting to think maybe he needed to get more serious about breaking her free of it. Placing a kiss on her cheek, Finn got on his rounds, patrolling the camp, unaware of the eyes watching him.

Huntress hadn't truly gone to sleep yet, and she couldn't help noticing the affection the last human gave the strange woman. That affection aroused a strange curiosity in her. Ordinarily she didn't stick her nose in other peoples' business. You got hurt when you did that, and the paranoid mercenary knew better than to risk getting hurt like that. She was overcome by curiosity, though. The donk's girlfriend was strangely familiar. As she drifted off, she resolved to get some answers to her questions. After all, the girl seemed to be their backup plan. Huntress thought she deserved to know who the backup plan was.

Finn the Human woke Rattleballs in his turn as the night wore on. Rattleballs patrolled the camp dutifully, even going out to look in on the 'goo-bros' as Finn called them. His power source was brand new, having been recently replaced by his creator and benefactor, Princess Bubblegum, but he knew that Finn was right. Even new, he would be taxing himself to go into battle without a full charge, especially against so many opponents. In the end, though he was tempted to let the others sleep, the combat-machine instead woke Huntress for her watch and then closed his circuits down for the remainder of the night, going into silent-watch.

Huntress paced and padded about, doing all the things she really couldn't help doing. She rifled through the boy-hero's backpack, looking at his journal and all the endless junk he had in there. She gave the robot a wide-birth, though she was tempted to open him up to see what made him tick. She peeked at the mutants, and even killed one or two just for the hell of it. But her mind kept coming back to the girl. The other female was becoming her obsession.

Obviously powerful, she was just as obviously Finn the Human's squeeze. The question was: 'why'? What did the donk have that made the woman want _him_? He was beyond lame. So why was a powerful wizard dating _him_? Maybe he _was_ just a little cute, with the stupid bear hat on and the muscles on his arms and legs. Maybe he did have the reputation, but Huntress just thought he was too stupid and lame to get in out of the rain. Of course there was one way to find out.

As her watch chimed to remind her that it was time she was waking the donk for his second go, Huntress decided instead to go get the girl out of the tent. Shaking her–fully prepared for the witch to go off–Huntress sat back on her haunches, watching as Simone Petrikova swam up out of the darkness of her nightmare-haunted sleep. Simone blinked and rubbed her eyes. It was still dark. That meant the middle of the night some time. Her eyes focused, as she tried to stuff the nightmares of the night back into the vault in the back of her mind.

Her feverish imagination, aided by the crown, had been torturing her boyfriend with daggers and spears of ice for having the temerity to prevent her from going mad. "W-what time is it," stammered Simone? "It's time for you to take the watch," Huntress gruffly retorted. "Oh," mumbled Simone. Crawling out of bed, she found the robot and Finn both sleeping. She knew Beemo slept–conserving battery power–so she wasn't surprised by that. She was a little surprised that Finn was letting her take a watch. Her overprotective boyfriend usually tried to smother her.

Pulling her clothes into some semblance of order–and showing Huntress that she was just as pretty as Huntress could ever hope to be–Simone said, "alright... I've got this. You can sleep now." Moving to the remnants of the fire, she slipped the crown on her head, causing the gems to glow. "So," said Huntress. "Are you Ice-King's daughter or something?"

Simone spun around. Her eyes showed a dash of fear. Apparently Huntress had scored there. "If you like," sighed the Ice-Queen. "It's complicated." Spreading her hands, Huntress replied, "we've got time." Simone flushed. Then, realizing that this was probably her one chance to have someone besides Finn to talk to, she said, "I'm conjured, Miss...?" "Huntress," replied the wood-nymph. "Just Huntress." Sitting down beside the embers, Simone piled on a few sticks, causing it to blaze up. "The man you know as the Ice-King is a lonely old creep," sighed Simone. Which Huntress well knew. He'd hit on her once. He'd never done it again.

"In his endless spare time, he writes fictionalized stories based on Finn's life," explained Simone. Huntress frowned. "The characters are all changed, though...," said the Ice-Wizard. "Boys become girls. Girls become boys." Which was pretty weird, but irrelevant to Huntress. Smiling a bitter smile, Finn's squeeze explained, "he was trying to conjure his fictionalized Finn the Human–one of only two people in Ooo who are actually nice to him. He got _me_ instead." Nodding at her look of shock, Simone added, "he was disappointed, so he dumped me on Finn's doorstep..." "...and the do-gooder took you in," rumbled Huntress. Now she got it.

"You're powerful enough to make him your dog," Huntress muttered. Simone laughed, "then I'd be lonely and jealous..." Huntress flushed. That crack hit a little close to the mark. "I'm going to turn in," she muttered. There was still a little while before dawn. The hostile wizard went and crawled between her own blankets, curled up, and drifted off. Simone kept watch over the other three, meditating and thinking about the future. She wanted children. She wanted to have children with Finn. Nothing would have pleased her more than to be his happy wife, living in the treehouse and raising their babies. There were just so many unknowns facing them now that she'd been afraid to raise the issue.

She was in a strange place. Physically, she was older than he. In some ways, she was more emotionally mature. On the flip side, she had gaping holes in her memories–all the little bits and pieces she would have had if she'd really lived a thousand years. Those gaps were _odd_, and they both sometimes tripped over them. There were things Finn would take for granted because he'd _lived_ eighteen real years instead of springing to life fully formed. Simone couldn't help an honest fear that there were gaps there that were dangerous for a woman angling to be a mother.

And Finn... Well, he was mature. For eighteen, he was mature. Which meant he was still growing inside. There were moments he was so put together. He had everything figured out and under control. The food got bought. The bills got paid. The house got fixed when it was needed. And he did all he could to keep her spirits up when the Tiara was driving her mad. At the same time, there were days where he would have gleefully lain in bed all day or played with Beemo. Did he have it in him right now to manage children?

Sitting there beside him, watching him drool in his sleep, Simone thought he just might, but she was afraid he couldn't manage that and his crazy girlfriend too. She didn't want to put that on him just yet. _Let's get down the road a ways,_ she thought. _If we can make it through the year, maybe I'll bring it up._ She had time. She was immortal. The Tiara would keep her alive for a thousand more years.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, it was time to wake her companions. Gently nudging Finn, she woke him from his slumber. Glancing up into her eyes, he said, "who let me sleep...?" That was when she realized that her overprotective boyfriend hadn't intended for her to take a watch at all. The wood-nymph had done it. Deciding that they didn't have time for a pointless fight over it, Simone led with a lie, replying, "I did, honey. You needed the rest." Finn grinned up at his girl. Sitting up, he pulled her to him and whispered, "I love you, babe." He gave her a peck on the lips. Then, rising, he went about putting away the camping gear, just in case they needed to scoot.

By now Rattleballs had come out of his power-save mode and was ready to go. Finn woke Huntress, who looked for all the world like a mischievous little girl who was trying to duck school. "Rise and shine, plant-girl," said Finn. "Watch it, donk," muttered the prickly sorceress. "You don't have to come back from this." Finn chuckled. He couldn't really get himself to care.

The hero put together a breakfast, graciously throwing in enough food for the wood-nymph to have a bite. As they ate, he went over the details of the plan one last time. "Simone, you're going to cover us from above," said he. "Rattleballs will be in the lead. He's got the surest feet. I'll take the rear." The wood-nymph quirked an eyebrow at that. "Why not me," she asked? "Because if we get surprised from behind, I don't need you dropping the spell and revealing us to all the goo-bros," retorted Finn. It was a solid answer, but Simone imagined the little nitwit thought Finn had some kind of creepy ulterior motive. Fortunately that seemed to squelch the stupid questions. "Ok," said Finn. "Let's get at it."

Simone stopped her boyfriend and gave him a good-luck kiss, admonishing him, "be careful, honey. I couldn't bear to lose you." "Ch'yeah," said Finn. "I'll be fine. We totes got this thing covered." He sounded confident, but then he always did. The foursome set out, with Simone walking with them almost to the place where the mutants were milling around. At the last minute, she took to the air. Finn watched her go, staring up at her as she dwindled into the sky.

"C'mon donk," muttered Huntress. "You can stare at my ass instead." Finn blushed to the roots of his hair. It wasn't that! He was just worried about his girl. And anyways he didn't want to stare at Huntress's butt! That wasn't why he put her in the middle! Rattleballs set out, and Finn was forced to catch up.

The three of them crept up on the mutants. Finn had Bonnie's bomb tucked under his arm. Rattleballs was carrying the Finn-sword in addition to his own blade. Now it was time for Huntress to do her thing. "Try not to fall too far behind, donk," muttered the wizard. Concentrating, she formed a shimmering band of energy around them. Finn whistled appreciatively. She was pretty good. "Alright," said Huntress. "I can't keep this up forever. Let's go."

As Simone watched from above, a large grey rock went slowly sliding across the land, snaking its way in and out amongst the mutants. The strange, glowing creatures stared in puzzlement at it. Some walked around it. Others just went about whatever it was they did. Simone had been a little afraid they'd notice that a giant boulder was moving around on the ground, but apparently they weren't really bright enough to figure that out.

Floating high above, she found herself flying around, trying to pace out the distance. This whole thing was nerve-wracking, and she couldn't help thinking that she would have to have a talk with Finn about his profession when they got home. He'd been thinking solely of being home with her a little more and having a steadier income, but she didn't want him doing this on a regular basis! She would lose him!

Back and forth the Ice-Queen flew. Up and down the river she went, scouting for signs that the mutants might be plotting an ambush. Mercifully, though there were a few more of them than the previous evening, they were no smarter today than they had been before. The nagging voice in her mind kept reminding her that she could simply freeze them. Things would be a lot safer for Finn and his friends if she froze all the monsters right where they were. She could probably freeze the ones on the far side too. The ice wouldn't thaw until summer if she exerted herself!

She knew that was the Tiara talking though. It was always calling to her, slyly suggesting ways she could use her powers to help her man. It had even been suggesting that maybe they could do away with Simon Petrikov and take the Crown from him. For Finn to wear. Then they could rule the world–a world of eternal ice. Simone ignored that siren's call. She'd been ignoring it more or less her entire 'life', and she'd been very careful not to get too caught up in the Tiara's temptations. Other than the power of flight, she rarely called on its powers at all. Now she realized that Finn had been right all along. She didn't really belong here with him, doing this. If she had gone adventuring with him, she might well have lost her mind already. Fortunately, her boyfriend was wise beyond his years.

Down below, Finn kept wanting to look up, and it was starting to annoy Huntress. Their lives were on the line here, and they really didn't need him worrying over his honey. At the same time, there were other things irritating her, wounded pride chief among them. "What's the matter, donk," she muttered? "My ass not nice enough?" Finn muttered something under his breath. "Pay attention," groused the wizard. Rattleballs shushed the both of them. They were attracting attention.

The threesome had to stop where they were as a too-curious goo-bro came a little too close for comfort. He was bad-breath distance from Huntress, and the wizard was almost ready to conjure lightning. Fortunately, it wandered away, and they were able to get underway again. Step by painful step, the three went crawling across the land, getting ever closer to the ruined bridge. They would have to go far out onto the span to plant the bomb. At least _Finn_ would.

They reached the approach to the bridge, and Rattleballs led the way up the cracked and broken pavement to the crest. Finn clutched the bomb all the tighter. They would have just ten minutes to get away from it. Bonnie had made it honkin' big, and there wasn't a lot of room for mistakes. Finn was willing to be the man delivering the package. Nothing mattered more than making sure his friends and his lady were all safe. Even if it cost his life, he intended to see this through.

"Close enough, Finn," rumbled Rattleballs. "Wish me luck," said Finn. Huntress gave him a strange look but said not a word as he walked out of range of her illusion. He hadn't discussed this part with the others, not really. He wondered if she was afraid.

The goo-bros were distracted, and nobody was much paying attention to the bridge. They just kind of milled around, doing little or nothing. They were _nasty_ up close. They were, quite possibly, nastier than he remembered from the incident that killed James I, and he'd had to put that memory in the Vault. Shaking off his fear and disgust, Finn crept stealthily past them, carrying the package. Arriving at the river's edge, he took a good look at what he was dealing with. The bridge was a wreck alright. Simone's words didn't do it justice. The steel was all rusty and crusty, looking like it might fall down at any moment. _Got to do it, Finn,_ he thought. _The rest of Ooo's counting on you._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Simone could barely stand to watch as the man she desperately loved put his life on the line. Step by step, Finn crossed the bridge. He deliberately crossed on the weakest piece of the structure, gambling that he'd see fewer mutants. The sorceress felt terror as some of the monsters took note of him and tried to grab him. She felt terror and overwhelming temptation. The Tiara actually tried to steer her hands. The beautiful woman fought back, mentally screaming at the magical construct. Flying erratically, she completely lost sight of her mate.

Down below, Finn was in deep and getting deeper. Goo-bros were starting to take notice of him. As he struggled forward, they tried to lay hands on him. The hero hopped from beam to beam, dodging any mutants who got close. Finally, as he reached the center of the debris pile, he paused to rest. _Gets tougher from here, Finnster,_ he thought. Now he had to make the trip in reverse. While running for his life. Dodging mutants. On a bridge that was crumbling. It was times like these that he really missed Jake. Jake could have stretched them over the river or something.

Finn opened the bomb's cover, finding a fascinatingly complicated series of dials and lights in a bewildering array that left his jaw hanging at first. Fortunately, Bonnie had tacked on a little placard that read, 'Press Here, Finn'. Grinning at the certain knowledge that Peebles knew him all too well, Finn pressed the stud beneath the placard. The bomb 'bleeped', letting him know it was running. Now Finn dropped down onto the lowest levels of the wrecked bridge, right where the debris had been caught. He wedged the cylinder down among a pile of tree-roots and boulders. And then it was time for the fight of his life.

The hero immediately had two goo-bros on him. Finn grabbed a stout lead pipe and swung for the stands. Surprisingly the lead held up a little better to the nasty acid dripping from the mutants. The creature collapsed with a smashed-in skull. Finn immediately dodged around the second monster and ran for his life. There were a lot of them. Finn constantly found himself jumping up and down levels, swinging from girders like a monkey. When he couldn't dodge them, he smashed them, using the lead pipe like a club.

Over time, though, the club got shorter and shorter as the goo-bros and their acid took a toll. Finn found himself getting uncomfortably close to the creatures. Knowing that they'd managed to turn James I into one of their number, Finn was terrified of falling into their grasp. He had too much to live for. He had Simone.

High up above, Simone was struggling with the persistent demands of the Tiara. It had a figurative grip on her throat just now, and it was squeezing as hard as it could. She was literally trying to stop her left hand from pointing at the ground. She knew, if the Tiara was once able to control her that way, she was lost. "Get out of my mind," she shouted! "Leave me alone!" The pain was tremendous. It was like white-hot shards of metal stabbing into her brain. With each bolt of agony, the entity that was the Tiara got closer and closer to taking over her body.

It was threatening her, just now. It was threatening to freeze Finn the Human solid and then to shatter him like cheap glass. The Tiara was tired of her emotional dependency on him, and it wanted to cut her off. "If you do," she told it. "If you do that, then I'll give myself to the _mutants_! We'll _both_ be destroyed!"

Suddenly the pain was gone, and she could see again. And just in time too. Glancing down, she found Finn had rejoined the others, but they were now clearly surrounded, and there were mutants closing in from all sides. Her eyes flicked to the bridge. Had Finn made it all the way? He must have. They were halfway to safety now.

Rattleballs and Finn were doing their best to keep the monsters back from Huntress, acting as meat-shields as she slung spell-arrows into the packed masses. Those arrows struck with the impact of a boulder, knocking the monsters aside and flattening many of them. Unfortunately, just as Finn had feared, the commotion was attracting the creatures from across the river. Now, with each one they killed, two more took its place.

_They'll get plowed under,_ thought Simone! Finn would be killed! The Tiara gloated. It gloated that she had fought it for nothing! Her precious Finn was going to die anyway. If the mutants didn't get him, the bomb would. Simone grabbed at her hair in terror. She had nothing if she didn't have Finn!

And then she had her answer. Reaching deep inside herself, she took up the reins of power the Tiara offered her. Focusing her will, she jabbed a slender finger. To Finn's horror and Huntress's shock, a massive glacier sprang to life on the far side of the river, crushing the horrible mutants beneath thousands of tons of impenetrable ice. Then, sheets of ice began to form around them, encapsulating goo-bros left, right, and center. "Run," shouted Rattleballs! This was their chance!

Fear filling his heart, Finn ran. He ran with all the strength he had, dragging a startled Huntress behind him like a rag-doll. Goo-bros rose up before them, angling to cut them off. Those creatures suddenly sprouted jagged spikes of ice like pincushions. Their nasty, caustic flesh shredded, sending gobbets of filthy, diseased meat flying. Finn and his companions dodged those nasty smears of ruin, ducking under and running around the dieing mutants until finally they emerged from the press.

Behind them, there was a strange, silent _woosh_. It wasn't anything like the explosion Finn had been expecting. And then they were being pulled backwards by a tremendous wind. Finn threw himself forward, pushing off with his feet and even digging in with the Finn-Sword. Rattleballs grabbed his wrist and struggled forward, pulling Finn and Huntress both.

Just as quickly as the wind had come up, it was gone as a massive wall of ice blocked it. That gave the threesome the space to run as a strange singularity swallowed the bridge, the dammed-up debris, and the mutants, all at one go, leaving a strange emptiness. As the singularity shrank to nothing, the river, which until this point had been flowing into nothing–even flowing back upstream–began its normal course once again, blasting downriver with a vengeance.

Finn collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Huntress fell down next to him. They were alive. Glob! They'd made it! The wizard burst into laughter. When Finn asked what the heck was so funny, she replied, "if it wasn't for your girlfriend, you'd probably have done that for free." Finn sat up in a panic. Where was Simone?!

Just then, his girlfriend alit before the three heroes wearing a smile a mile wide. As Huntress watched, the donk rushed up and hugged her fiercely. He stood there rocking with her, and the wood-nymph wizard could tell he was crying a little. She felt something just then. It was a familiar emotion, layered over an unfamiliar one. The beautiful woman had never felt such _envy_ before. She envied the Ice-Queen, for that was how she thought of the strange woman, and there was only one way to get away from the painful _hunger_ afflicting her. Turning for the camp, the wizard announced, "c'mon, Rattleballs. Let's let the two lovebirds play kissy-face..."

Finn glared at her back as she and the war-bot walked away. Simone didn't let him do that for very long. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him thoroughly. Finn sighed when she let him go. She knew what was on his mind, and it was time to head him off at the pass. "My choice, honey," said she. "I know the risk as well as you, but I don't know how to live without you. Life just wouldn't be worth living." For a wonder, Finn seemed to understand that. Wrapping her up in his powerful arms, Finn hugged the stuffing out of her. Kissing her again, he thanked her. "You saved my butt, babe," he breathed. "I can't thank you enough." "You already have," sighed Simone.

The twosome followed the tracks back to where Rattleballs and Huntress were taking it easy. Both were a bit dinged up, and Finn imagined he had his scratches and scars too. He wouldn't forget this day for a long time to come. "D'you get laid, donk," asked the wizard? Finn glared at her. Simone retorted, "that would have taken a good bit _longer_, dear." She smirked at the nasty wood-nymph. Finn blushed and glanced away from Huntress. Rattleballs announced, "we should get back to the Candy Kingdom and make our report." "Ch'yeah," agreed Finn. Hefting the pack with the tent in it, Finn took Simone's hand and set out. Glaring daggers at Ice-Queen's back, Huntress set out after them, leaving Rattleballs bringing up the rear.

It took a few days to get back to the Candy Kingdom, and Finn was _delighted_ when Huntress took the turn for Wizard City. She'd spent the entire trip sniping at him and Simone at every opportunity. She was so annoying that even Rattleballs was forced to call her on it, pointing out that she really ought to be thanking the Ice-Queen for risking her sanity to save their lives. Saying goodbye to the war-droid, the hero and his lovely companion turned off the road and headed across the grasslands to their home.

With Huntress gone and Rattleballs out of the picture, Finn slipped his arm around his girlfriend's slim waist and drew her to him. The twosome walked that way for a little while, talking quietly about all they'd seen the past few days. Simone was still excited and even exhilarated in spite of walking for days, and Finn couldn't help finding her enthusiasm a little infectious. He was still rather insistent on keeping her away from his often dangerous business, though.

Simone was alright with that. Truth be told, she never wanted another _adventure_ like that again. Moving on, she said, "I have a surprise for you when we get home..." "Oh," said Finn. "What is it?" Rolling her eyes, the beautiful woman retorted, "that would spoil the surprise, Finn." Blushing and grinning, Finn nodded. Yup, he was a dummy.

Strolling up to the treehouse, they found Finn's neighbor, Bananaman, out front hanging a note on the door. Finn greeted their neighbor with a cheery, "hey, dude..." Then, taking a good look at what the little mechanical genius had with him, Finn, howled, "coool!" "Yeah," said Bananaman. "I found this in the forest!" "Is that," frowned Simone? "It's a motorcycle," Bananaman proudly announced. "I converted it to run on spider-juice." "It runs," stammered Simone? The talking banana rolled his eyes and replied, "uh, _yeah_..."

Finn was now busily engaged in an inspection of the radical machine. "Actually got to ride one once," he said. "Yeah," said Bananaman. "You told me." He hadn't told _Simone_! Grinning sheepishly, he said, "my hero, Billy, had one. He had it on his bucket-list to take his girl on one last ride. He couldn't do it, 'cause the Lich snatched his bod, but I was able to do it for him." "You took his girlfriend on a motorcycle ride," growled Simone?! The look on her face told Bananaman that maybe he was intruding.

"Uh, yeah," said the little genius. "I better go. I just brought 'er by to show you." "Can I borrow it," said Finn. With a glance at his girl, he said, "I'd kinda' like to take Simone for a ride." Bananaman thought about that for a minute. "As long as you don't smash it," he temporized. "Promise," replied Finn. "Ok," said the genius. He handed Finn the keys and got on his way. Finn turned to his girlfriend and said, "uh, yeah... I guess I probably should tell you about Canyon."

Unlocking the door, Finn led the way upstairs, explaining how he'd met Billy's girlfriend as he went. Simone was somewhat mollified to learn that Canyon was a giant, which sort of put her out of the running as a potential rival. In the end, learning about how Finn had lost his hero and friend, irritation became sympathy and admiration. She admired him for caring enough about his friend to fulfill one last wish. Standing in the middle of the living room, Simone told him, "that's why I love you, hero. You're a sweet, sweet man." Her hand stroked his face. Blushing to his ears, Finn gave her his typical grin.

Grabbing him by the collar, she planted a hot kiss on his lips. At the same time, she started pushing him backwards. So into that kiss was he, that Finn didn't even notice until his legs bumped into the couch. Then Simone shoved him into a seat. Turning to the little computer game sitting in the corner, she said, "Beemo? Mommy needs music." The cute video game began to play a thumping beat.

Stepping back, she began to dance, shaking those broad hips back and forth and twisting her beautiful body. Licking her plump lips suggestively, she ran her hands up and down her flanks from her beautiful hips to just below her big, round boobies. Finn's face went red, and his mouth came open. A shocked Beemo quickly spun around, but Finn was too enthralled to notice.

As he watched in horny fascination, she turned around and shook that fabulous ass at him, giving him a serious case of dry-mouth. As she looked over her shoulder, his hot girlfriend _twerked_ that big, beautiful butt. She even began to back up, shaking that butt in his face. Finn couldn't really help reaching out and grabbing a handful of that meat. The sexy woman licked her lips, then teased him by straightening up, taking that butt out of reach.

Simone spun around again, continuing to shake that body. Her big boobies swayed before him like a hypnotist's watch, dragging his eyes back and forth with them. "Hungry, baby," she breathed? Finn nodded. Deftly, Simone grasped the tail of her tee-shirt and all but snatched it off, chucking it into a corner, baring her flat stomach–gone a little pudgy with all the good food she'd been getting. There was a little more of her to hold, but he didn't mind at all.

His girl continued to dance, hips swaying seductively as she unbuttoned her shorts. She teased him a little by toying with the zipper, sliding it slowly down a ways before sliding it back up. At the same time she continued to dance, edging closer and closer, and then, just when he would have grabbed her, dodging back. When she finally unzipped those shorts and dropped them, Finn had a hard-on that wouldn't quit, and he was close to begging.

The sexy sorceress was now down to her shoes, panties, and bra. She was wearing more rugged stuff instead of the sexy things she wore around the house or on dates, though they still barely contained her awesome rack. Finn found his hands clenching of their own volition as he watched those big mounds wobble and sway. "Have you been a good boy," she teased, as she popped the catch? Finn nodded. Holding the soft linen up against her knobs, she said, "I asked if you were a good boy..." Finn nodded emphatically this time. Grinning, she let the bra drop to the floor, exposing her pale creamy flesh.

Finn dove at her, but she danced out of the way. Hearing the thud he made hitting the floor, Beemo glanced behind him, then quickly turned away. "Ah, ah, ah," teased Simone. "Back on the couch, Finny..." Finn got back up on the couch. "Sit on those hands, honey," she commanded. Finn did just what he was told. Now she came closer, stopping just out of reach. Dancing and swaying, she stroked her beautiful body with those cool hands of hers, teasing her flesh and making the hard nubbins at the tips of her boobies stick out.

The sexy sorceress slipped into his lap and began to give him a lap-dance, grinding her snatch against his and pressing his face in amongst her bountiful cleavage. Finn kissed those big boobies and nibbled at her tender flesh causing her to sigh in desire. His dick was so hard, it was _painful_. They hadn't been able to do _anything_ the whole way out to the bridge and back. On top of that, he'd had both Simone and Huntress there with him, and it wasn't a stretch to say both were sexy as hell. Feeling the way his dong throbbed, Simone knew he was close.

Standing up again, she let him cool off a bit, as she continued to gyrate and dance for him. Coolly, she said, "go ahead and take off your pants, honey... But no funny business. Don't touch it at all." Finn groaned. This was _torture_! It took a lot of effort to get his shorts off without touching his dick, and he came close to popping in his boxers twice. Still, it was a relief to get the tight cloth off.

Simone licked her lips at the sight of his hard dong throbbing there between his powerful legs. That was all hers. Let that jealous witch stare at her back all she wanted. Simone shimmied out of her panties, letting them drop to the floor. Stepping forward, she got just within reach of her boyfriend, and now she danced with her pussy inches from his face. Taking hold of his hair, she pulled his head forward. Finn got the message. As soon as her snatch was within range, he started licking.

"Oooh," moaned the beautiful wizard-woman. Her fingers slid through his hair, and she cupped each of her big, round knockers in turn, squeezing and caressing them. Her hips continued to do that bump and grinding, rubbing her cunny against his lips and tongue as he noisily went down on her. He lapped up her girl-goo like a starving man.

It didn't take much of that treatment–after all the teasing and a week of no sex–to send Simone over the edge, coating his cheeks and lips in her musk. Done with the teasing, Finn grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down onto his lap. "You can do it to me, honey," she sighed. "Fix me up. I need it too."

Finn was happy to oblige. As she eased her long legs apart, and stood up a little, Finn aimed his dick at her snatch. "Ooooooh," moaned both lovers as the fat log began to slide up inside her. Throwing her head back as she slid up that hard dick, Simone let out a screech of pleasure. And then they were fucking, going at it hard. Finn got his arms around her waist and started raising and lowering her body on his cock. Over and over he slammed his meat up into her belly, his hips clapping into hers. They forgot all about Beemo, who sat watching in horrified fascination as his friend got it on with his girlfriend.

Finn sucked on those plump knobs, going from one to the other and back again, while his hands squeezed her big ass or slid up and down her flanks, while Simone rode his meat, her hips gyrating and bucking like a paint-mixer. She screamed his name as a particularly powerful orgasm hit her, and he wrapped her arms around his head and pressed his face into her boobs as hard as she could. Finn groaned around a face full of titty as he shot his load deep inside her.

Simone collapsed against him, feeling elated and completely satisfied. Finn held her trembling body and whispered the words she so loved to hear. He loved her and her alone, and he would do anything to have her with him forever. Simone stroked his long, blond hair, feeling the truth of those feelings. The glowing crown atop her head also felt the truth of those feelings, and it knew that a fight was brewing with this insolent man-child.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Back from fighting off the mutants just two days and with a paycheck in his pocket from the effort, Finn was in heaven. Instead of running off to go hustle up a dungeon to plunder, he was here with his girlfriend spending quality time. They hadn't gone anywhere since getting back, taking the time to sleep in and hang out.

This time it was Finn sitting in the breakfast nook and Simone at the stove as they chatted. It was Simone's first attempt at cooking, and it actually smelled good. Finn's mouth watered as he waited for her to finish. Laying the bacon pancakes on the plate, she came over and served them up. She was whistling a familiar tune from long ago. Simon had written it to help a young Marceline understand what the crown was doing to him. It was an unnerving reminder of her condition as slave to the crown's will. So far the crown had exacted no penalty from them for Simone's dramatic rescue, and Finn was cautiously optimistic they could get through this with no fuss.

Now, as they had breakfast, they planned out their day. Simone was headed to the Ice-Kingdom for her daily dose of the cold. Finn had a mission for Bonnie. They were planning to meet for lunch near Wizard City and go for a ride on Bananaman's motorcycle, when suddenly Simone jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Standing there at the door, he could hear her hurling up breakfast. At first he was alarmed, fearing she was sick. Then an even scarier thought hit him. Simone was pregnant. He'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant.

When she came out, looking afraid, he said, "get dressed, babe. We're gonna see Dr. Princess." "But your mission," murmured Simone? Shaking his head, Finn said, "it can _wait_, Simone. You know I love you, right?" Blushing and grinning, she nodded. Simone washed her face and went upstairs to get dressed. Pulling on a pair of shorts, a white blouse, and a light jacket, she came back down. Finn took her down to Bananaman's motorcycle and together they rode into the Candy Kingdom.

The Candy Clinic was bustling when they arrived, and they had to wait in line to see Dr. Princess. Still they did get in to the nurse's office fairly quickly. They checked Simone's vitals, finding her in good shape. Then it was back to the waiting room. Outside, the amorphous shape of Lumpy Space Princess came drifting by. Spotting Finn in the waiting room, the annoying purple blob decided to spy on him to see what he was up to.

Like many of Ooo's princess population, LSP had been bummed when Ooo's most eligible bachelor started dating the flaming nut-job. After Flame Princess dumped him, LSP had felt like she had a chance again. And then the Ice-Witch had come along. Finn took her _everywhere_, which pretty much said he was going steady with her. LSP could have _killed_ that old man for creating her! Now they were here at the clinic together! _Maybe she's _sick_ or something,_ thought LSP. That would be something! If Ice-Queen croaked, they'd get Finn back!

As LSP watched, Dr. Princess took the Ice-Queen into one of the rooms and made her strip. Then Ice-Queen got up on the table and lay down. LSP watched in fascination as the doctor looked at Ice-Queen's lady-parts. They were at it a long time, and a bored LSP went back to the waiting room window to stare at Finn. He was just sitting there talking to himself and sharpening a knife. As LSP watched, he plucked a hair from his head and tested the knife's edge on that precious, precious lock. As he went back to his knife sharpening, Nurse Poundcake summoned him to the back.

Excited, Finn rushed through the doors to find Simone dressed again. LSP pressed her face to the glass to hear. Smiling, Dr. Princess announced, "congratulations, Finn. You are officially a father..." Finn gave a whoop and leaped into the air. He threw himself on his girl-and kissed her thoroughly. LSP was in a state of shock and anger. That should be _her_ baby! At the same time, her hunger to spread gossip had her wanting to tell the world. Her love of scandal won the day, and the purple gossip went rushing off to spread the story far and wide. The first person she came across was Turtle-Princess. "Ohmyglob, ohmyglob, girlfriend," howled LSP! "Finn's gonna' be a daddy!" TP goggled at her. "How do you know," she asked? LSP replied, "I saw Finn take Ice-Queen into the Candy Clinic, so I listened at the window!"

Silence reigned a moment. Then Turtle Princess rumbled, "I guess Finn's been working her lumps..." "You bet he has," shouted LSP! "I hung around after movie-night and peeked in the window!" She'd gotten an eyeful! "Tell me about it," demanded TP! "Can't, TP," replied LSP! "Gotta spread the word!" Without a further word, she went tearing off.

Back in the clinic, Dr. Princess had launched into all the things the young couple needed to know about Simone's condition. Finn had no idea having a baby was so complex, and he found himself growing numb with shock. Some things honestly terrified him–particularly all the ways a pregnant woman could get hurt or sick. Nor did Simone get off easy. She knew a fair bit about feminine anatomy, but there were shocking gaps in her knowledge–likely because of how she had come to exist.

Refocusing, Finn made Dr. Princess make a list of all the things Simone was going to need and all the ways he needed to take care of her. Pleased, the doctor did just that. Then it was time for Simone to have a physical. The two women shooed Finn out. With things well in hand, Finn kissed his girl and, with a promise to come back as soon as he could, he slipped out of the clinic. He had to go let PB know he couldn't go run her errand.

As he walked across town, he encountered Slime-Princess, who gave him a dirty look and ignored his cheerful 'hi'. _That's odd,_ thought Finn. Moving on, he came across Lollipop-Girl, who actually _giggled_ when she saw him. All across the town, he kept encountering people who greeted him with crazy looks or odd behavior. Finally, when he was within sight of the Candy Palace, Marceline came swooping out of the sky. "Hey, Marcy," said Finn. Marceline announced, "I hear you're a daddy..." Blushing, Finn admitted, "yeah. How did you...?" "Wow, horny-dog," laughed Marceline! "Got her knocked-up already..." Face red-hot, Finn nonetheless laughed. Yeah, they'd spent a lot of time in bed the first couple of weeks.

"Congratulations, Finn," said Marceline. She hugged him. Finn gave her a face-splitting grin, and she could tell he was happy as a clam. That stood to reason. He'd always seemed like daddy-material to Marceline. Finn had been more excited about Jake and Lady's pups than Jake and Lady. "Where you headed," asked Marcy? Finn sighed, "to tell Bonnie I can't go on her mission." "Be careful, Finn," said Marcy. "Bonnie doesn't really like Simone..." Which he'd sort of guessed. What he didn't understand was why.

It was clear to Finn that it wasn't the fact that Simone was so much like Simon. It was a lot like her reaction to his dating Phoebe. PB had smoothed things over after giving him a big jealous scene, explaining that she was worried about Phoebe exploding and taking the world with her. Finn had let himself be persuaded at the time, but things had _changed_ between them. Ever since then, Bonnie had been kind of a bitch to him. They still hung out. Finn still did stuff for her, but there was an undercurrent there. When Phoebe and Finn broke up, Bonnie was hardly sympathetic.

Now with Finn dating someone new, he couldn't really help thinking that they were in the same spot as before. Bonnie wasn't interested in Finn being her boyfriend, but she sure as hell didn't want him seeing someone else! Finn knew this latest news–that not only was he actively dating, but he had a _kid_ on the way–could send Bonnie over the edge. Still he had to let PB know his availability was about to drop quite a bit. Simone needed him far more than Bubblegum did. Taking his leave of Marceline, Finn went up into the palace and announced himself.

Peppermint Butler immediately ushered him into the Princess's presence. Finn had scarcely gotten through the door when PB lit into him, demanding, "where have you _been_?! You're late!" She must have been the only one not to have heard about Simone. "Had an emergency, PB," replied Finn. "Had to take Simone to the doctor." "Is she well," asked PB? She didn't sound as though she were sympathetic. She sounded... _cold_. "Pregnant," admitted Finn. Which was exactly what LSP had said. Bonnibel Bubblegum had mixed feelings about this. Scientifically she was very curious, but she was very disappointed in Finn. The least the big idiot could have done was use a condom!

Coolly, she said, "I have two problems with what you're doing, Finn. One, you're riding a pregnant woman around on a motorcycle. That's going to stop. You'll be _walking_ home. Two, Simone is mentally ill. I don't think she's fit to be a mother, and you're not ready to take care of her and a baby..." He was disappointed himself. In her. It was clear from her words that she had known when he came in the door about Simone. She'd known he'd come into town riding Bananaman's motorcycle! He knew she spied on him sometimes, but this was getting a little old. At the same time, this was the sort of reaction he'd been expecting. He'd hoped she would be happy for him, but he'd been expecting jealousy.

Finn replied, "ok, Bonnie. You got me on that first one. I thought it was better to drive her than make her walk. I didn't think of her falling off. For the rest, that's not your business anymore." Bonnibel frowned at him. He'd called her _Bonnie_. Not Peebles or PB. It was a shocking amount of disrespect from a young man who'd once been in awe of her, and combined with his assertion that she had no business telling him what to do, it frightened her. He sounded like Marceline. Had she lost him too?

Seeing the expression on her face, Finn said, "a part of me will always belong to you, Princess, but we both know we parted ways the day Lemongrab showed up." It had taken a long time for Finn to see it, but he now knew he'd lost her when she'd been forced to act her age by Lemongrab.

Calmly, Finn said, "we know the crown is what makes her crazy. Simon was completely normal when his crown got nuked..." "Except that he was dieing of old age, Finn," retorted Bonnie. "Is that what you want to do? Kill her?" Finn retorted, "if I can't cure her, I won't see her suffer, Bonnie." Bonnie's jaw dropped as she realized what he was saying. "Y-you're crazy," snapped the Princess! "Crazy about my girl," retorted Finn. He loved Simone, and he would do anything for her. "I can't condone this," said the pink princess. Finn shrugged. It wasn't like he cared. "Anyways," said he. "I won't really be available to help you for a while unless it's an emergency. Right now, I gotta go get Simone and take her home." They had a walk ahead of them.

Finn went back to the clinic to find that Dr. Princess had Simone ready to go. She'd given her a stack of booklets to read and scheduled a string of appointments for her to come back to be looked over. For Finn, she had a bit of an admonishment. She didn't want Simone living so far away from the Candy Kingdom, since that would make it hard to reach them when Simone's time came. She wanted him to move into town, at least temporarily. Finn gave her a promise to think about it. Then he took his girl by the hand and headed out.

On the way back to their home, the two lovers talked about what they'd learned today. Finn was excited. He was going to have a child of his own. Simone was a little frightened, but, at the same time, she was happy as can be. They were having their first child–first of _several_ did she get her way. Her hopes and dreams were all coming true!

When they got to the house, Finn walked in, took one look at the ladder–the same rickety ladder he'd climbed thousands of times–and decided, "the ladder's got to go." Simone gave him a puzzled frown. She was perfectly capable of flying up the ladder to their kitchen or the bedroom or anywhere else she needed to go. "Nah, man," said Finn. "Pregnant girls totes need t'be careful. You could fall down and bust the baby or somethin'! I'm'a go rent a room in town..." Simone murmured, "but, honey... That'll cost a fortune..." Finn turned to her and said, "I'd... if anything ever happened to you, I'd die..." He wasn't going to risk her or their baby. Simone's mouth came open, and she just _stared_ at him. Then, she threw herself on him and hugged him for all she was worth.

Taking his girl upstairs, Finn put her to work making up lunch. Then he went upstairs and started packing up a selection of clothes and shoes for her to wear in town. Grinning at the sight of her old dress hanging up in his closet, Finn couldn't help running his hands across the soft material. It had been a while since she last wore that, and he was glad. Taking the suitcase down to the first floor entry, he put it aside in favor of going back up to have lunch with his lady.

Sitting side by side in the nook, the two talked while they ate and sometimes held hands. Things were going a little faster than either had expected, but neither was unhappy about the end result. They had a family. Finn had a family of his own. He couldn't wait for his kid to meet Jake's kids. Except Jr. He wasn't really thrilled to have a thief around his kid.

Done with lunch, Finn put the leftovers away, then the twosome went down to the entry, picked up their suitcases, and headed out, with Finn locking the door behind them. Laughing and talking about baby names, the two went strolling across the grasslands. Simone had the _worst_ ideas for names, and she was happy to admit that part of it was the Crown of Ice. Finn had only one name that he really wanted. If it was a boy, he wanted to name him Billy.

Halfway there, Jake came rushing up, shouting for Finn. The twosome stopped where they were, waiting for the stretchy dog to catch up. "Finn," puffed Jake! "I... heard... *puff, puff*... You and Simone... *Puff, puff* I heard..." "Yeah, man," said Finn. "I'm gonna' be a dad. Like you." Jake slapped his bro on the back excitedly! "Wow, man," said Jake! "I finally get t'be an uncle! I can't wait!" Thinking a moment, he remembered what had brought him. "Yeah, I meant to give you this book...," said he. He thrust his 'Mom's Manual' at Finn. Finn laughed. He couldn't help remembering what a disaster Jake had had with the Mom's Manual and his kids. Still, knowing how much it would mean to Jake, he took the book and stuffed it in his pack.

"Where you guys goin', anyway," asked Jake? He'd run all the way to the treehouse when he got the news, but they weren't home. "Goin' t'the Candy Kingdom," said Finn. "Dr. P figures Simone shouldn't climb stairs and junk while she's preggers, and I was afraid her fly-powers might give out at the wrong time... So we're gonna' get a room near the hospital. Just in case." Grinning like a fool, he added, "aaaannnd, well, I don't know stuff about babies, so I figured we'd be close to Dr. P, so she can help." "What're we waitin' for," shouted Jake?! Changing shape, he slid himself under Simone's butt, picking her up off her feet. At the same time, he formed a box behind her for the luggage. "Climb up, buddy," said Jake. Finn put his bags on Jake's back and climbed up on his brother. Then Jake set out for the Candy Kingdom.


	11. Chapter 11

The treehouse had changed a lot in the months Simone had been gone. She knew Finn was coming back to their home to look in on the place, and Lady Rainicorn had suggested he and Jake were doing _upgrades_ to the place. She'd no idea just what they were up to. Gone was the rickety ladder that Finn and Jake–and later Simone–had used to go up and downstairs in their home. In its place was a sturdy spiral staircase that looked like it had taken _days_ to build. Gone were the random piles of money. Instead, Finn had built a set of storage rooms behind the stairs so they could lock up their wealth when guests came by. The entry had been transformed into a mud-room with a bench for Finn to take off his often-muddy shoes, and he now handed his lady a pair of slippers.

Grinning, the boy-hero said, "I figured with Billy you'd be kinda' too busy to sweep up after me..." Simone blushed. She'd mentioned the mud just once, and Finn had looked so embarrassed she'd never mentioned it again. She'd felt like sort of a heel. All _she_ did all day was sweep the floor and look after the place, which was little enough when she really thought about it. _He_ went out and earned them money, coming home quite battered and dinged up. What was a little mud compared to that? Especially when he was so patient with the _episodes_ the Tiara caused.

Leaning towards him, Simone lay a kiss on him. He was so sweet. Bonnibel Bubblegum had fucked up when she dumped him. Grinning, the beautiful woman asked her man for a tour of their new digs. Finn was happy to oblige. In addition to the mud-room, he'd put in a bathroom on the first floor so when she was out in the garden, she didn't have to fly upstairs to go to the toilet. That was going to be especially important with Billy. Leading the way upstairs, he told her how he and Jake had made sure the steps and railing were really secure, and Simone could see the stairs were almost _overbuilt_. She found herself falling in love all over again as her boyfriend took her through their new/old home.

The kitchen had been improved with more storage, so she didn't have to go out as much, and he'd put in another bathroom near the kitchen. Finally, he'd closed off the alcove that she'd slept in when she first came here, turning it into a true bedroom. All the changes had come at the cost of some of their entertaining space, but Simone found she liked the change. They were parents now, and they wouldn't be spending as much time on that as before. On impulse, she went into the little room Finn had built, finding all the things a new mom needed for her baby.

As they looked around Billy's room, Simone could see all the care and attention Finn had lavished on the place. The rickety bed she'd slept on was gone, and in its place was a handsome little crib. Along with that came a high-chair and cabinets for all the stuff they needed for the baby. Looking at that–and seeing the blush on his face–Simone suddenly had an epiphany. _This _was why her boyfriend had been so interested in building this room. He'd intended to get her pregnant all along. Smiling, she turned to Finn and said, "you might have warned me, honey..." Finn blushed. Simone leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Finn," she said. "I'm so happy..."

She was also tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, what with the late-night feeding and the need to pack up to leave the hotel they'd been staying in for the last seven months. Finn showed her to the stairs up to their bedroom. The bedroom had seen the biggest changes of all, gaining a nicer bed than the rough-hewn monstrosity they'd shared and even sporting a window now and a little balcony. Their bathroom now had a door instead of fur curtains. She knew she really had to thank her sweet boy at some point, but right now it was time for bed.

Finn helped her put Billy in his 'other' crib, then helped her out of her clothes. Tucking his lady in, Finn crept back down the stairs to the first floor. Standing there at the entry, taking in the sight of the sun setting over the Candy Kingdom, Finn reflected on all the changes in his life. It was kind of crazy when he thought of it. The last few years, it had seemed like he'd never have a girlfriend of his own. With Jake moving out to be with Lady, he had felt as if he'd be alone forever. Now he had hopes of a wonderful future with all his friends there to support him.

Finn woke up in the morning from a rather rough night. Whether because of the new location or something else, Billy had been unable to sleep. Finn had made Simone rest, while he stayed up with the little guy. She'd slept well, but Finn got the full experience. Now, knowing that he needed to get the stove going, Finn crawled out of bed and into his clothes. When Simone came down with the baby, the hero of Ooo was stirring eggs on the stove.

Simone sat down, popped open her nightgown, and, as Finn laid out breakfast for her, she laid out breakfast for Billy. That always fascinated him, probably because he'd never known his real mother. He'd been raised by dogs and fed bug-milk. He didn't know what people were supposed to do. Simone teased him, "your food's getting cold, Finny..." Blushing, Finn turned back to his breakfast and dug in.

After breakfast, he put the dishes in the sink and, after kissing Simone, headed out to take care of some of the other odds and ends needed to maintain the house. Jake was supposed to have chopped wood to build a supply up for when Finn and Simone got home. Finn was unsurprised to find that Jake hadn't really managed to get that done. He guessed that his bro had come here, got caught up playing Beemo, and forgotten all about it. Now, after a chilly night, Finn had to go get it done himself.

The hero gathered up NEPTR, hitching his creation to a wooden cart, and headed off to the nearby woods. There he took off his jacket and sweater and began swinging the ol' axe. He piled the wood high, and then, looking at the supply and thinking about how little time he was going to have for this, he built up an even bigger pile. He'd need to stay ahead of this to keep Billy warm. Simone could handle the chill just fine, but Billy was just as human as Finn was.

Hot and sweaty from chopping wood, Finn piled a few cords on the cart and started back. It was almost noon, and he was looking forward to seeing his girl and their baby. "I can go and retrieve the wood, creator," NEPTR announced, as they made their way back to the treehouse through the snow and slush. Finn thought about that. He'd done much of the real work, chopping the wood and stacking it. If NEPTR thought he could handle the rest, why not? That was time he got with Simone and Billy.

Entering the treehouse, Finn kicked off his shoes and donned slippers. Climbing the spiraling stairs to the kitchen, he called out, "I'm home!" There was no answer, and that worried him a moment. _She could be upstairs,_ he thought. The stove was down to embers, and he realized that Simone hadn't started cooking lunch. That was even more worrisome. She'd promised to start taking over the cooking. It was all she'd talked about while they were in the hotel. She wanted to start doing more. It was ridiculous that Finn had to go earn their bread, then come home and cook it too. She'd immersed herself in going to the library, picking up recipes. _So where is she,_ thought the hero?

The sound of humming, coming from Billy's room got his attention. _Hope Billy's ok,_ he thought. Finn headed across to the baby's room, announcing, "honey? I'm back. I got the wood downstairs. NEPTR's bringing the rest..." He walked into Billy's room to a shocking sight. Ice-Queen was holding his boy. She was there in all her glory, poofy blue ball-gown and all, with that evil magic crown on her head. Whistling and humming to the little boy on her lap, she seemed lost in her own world, completely oblivious to the way the little tyke shivered. He was cold. As Finn took in that horrifying sight, he realized that the whole house was as cold as the inside of Simon's cave. "Oh, hello, Gunter," said the Ice-Queen. "I was just playing with little Gunther, here..."


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Bubblegum hadn't seen much of Finn the last few months. As Simone got closer and closer to giving birth, Finn had more or less confined himself to the hotel room where they'd been staying. She'd given up on her quest to get him to move into the palace and instead just left it up to her surveillance measures to keep track of what was going on. She was aware of Simone giving birth. She even knew all the details about Finn's son–name, size, and weight–everything right down to his eye-color (a brilliant ice-blue).

As soon as Simone had given birth, the two lovebirds moved back out to the treehouse to take up housekeeping again. Bonnie had resigned herself really to not seeing much of Finn anymore. He was a dad–as important a duty as taking care of the Candy Kingdom. Thus she was a little surprised to be receiving a request to meet with him. In spite of her jealousy, Bonnie had made peace with the current state of affairs, and she'd even reduced some of the surveillance on him, letting him have his privacy. _So why's he here,_ she thought.

Finn was pacing when she came into the throne room, which was completely unlike the happy-go-lucky sot she knew. Pacing implied nervousness or fear, and, as far as she knew, Finn wasn't really afraid of _anything_. As she approached, she tried to take his measure. He looked like he hadn't slept. That was the first thing she noticed. That thought came back. He was afraid of something. And if _Finn_ was afraid, Bonnie thought she should be terrified.

"Come sit, Finn," said Bonnibel Bubblegum. Finn came across the room and joined her at the table in the corner. Peppermint Butler brought tea, and the two sat down and sipped, while Finn tried to figure out how to open the conversation. Finally, he decided to go all-in. Putting the cup down, Finn told her, "I'd intended to come back and get back to work..." Princess Bubblegum frowned at him. Part of her would have been _happy_ to hear that. It would have suggested that maybe they were getting back to some semblance of the way things were–that she would still have Finn as a friend and maybe a partner in keeping order on Ooo. _But there's another shoe to drop,_ thought Bonnie.

Finn didn't disappoint her, announcing, "I have to go on a quest... for Simone..." At Bonnie's frown, Finn said, "look, I thought we had it under control. Simone's been really good. I had her going to the Ice-Kingdom as a kind of therapy... She was normal. Well... mostly..." Nodding, Bonnie asked, "what changed?" With a sigh, Finn replied, "yesterday... Yesterday, I found Simone rocking Billy... only she was calling him Gunther..." Bonnie gasped. Nodding–staring down at her feet–Finn explained, "the house was ice-cold. She... she hadn't put any wood on the fire, and it was _freezing_ in there. And..." "And _what_, Finn, demanded the Princess? This was already bad enough. "She was wearing the gown," sighed Finn.

Bonnie frowned. She'd seen the _new_ Simone going in and out of town, buying sundries at the Candy-Kingdom's grocery stores and behaving like a perfectly normal person. She was a snappy dresser, ranging between Marceline's casual informality to the sharply put-together look that Bonnie maintained. One thing she never wore was that ugly gown that Ice-King imagined her in. If she had been wearing the gown, it meant the Crown had begun to exert control over her. That was almost worse than the other things.

Motioning for Finn to sit, Princess Bubblegum said, "you have a problem, Finn..." "Don't I know it," sighed Finn. Bonnie looked him in the eye and said, "I did warn you..." Finn cut her off, saying, "I'm not here for that, Bonnie..." "Then what do you want," snapped the princess?! "And if you call me Bonnie like that one more time..." "You'll _what_," growled Finn? "Sic the Banana Guards on me?" They had a staring contest for a moment, Finn staring her straight in the eyes in a way that he'd never done before. Not shy little boy, not even indifferent hero. He was angry at her. He thought she was kicking him while he was down. Bonnibel knew she had a problem with that.

Bonnie sighed heavily, "look, Finn..." Staring into those intense, _angry_ eyes, she shut up. What was she going to say? Finn said, "I need to find Betty. I need to get busy finding a cure... I need you to look after Billy in case something happens to me." Bonnibel stared at him. Smiling for the first time since he'd come here, Finn said, "you're the only person I can trust to take care of Billy... I can't trust Jake. I can't trust Marceline. You're a pain in the ass, but you're my go to for things that are important."

Bonnibel sighed and said, "ok, Finn." Laughing, she said, "that means a lot to me." Things had been strained between them for years. She was happy he would trust her with his family. "How is she now," asked the Princess? "She came out of it," sighed Finn. "She was... embarrassed." And scared. She'd been terrified, and she would hardly touch Billy the rest of the day. It was only when he was hungry that she dared to touch him again. She'd wanted to burn that old dress.

"You didn't let her," demanded Bonnie?! "No," sighed Finn. "I... I thought it might make things worse, Peebles." He'd feared it would aggravate the Crown. "You're learning, Finn," said Bonnibel. She gave him a smile and added, "you're not as dumb as you pretend to be, hero." Finn blushed. Leaning towards him, the princess said, "I have a theory, Finn, if you're willing to listen..." "I'm listening," said Finn. "When Simon put the crown on, it changed him slowly," said Bonnibel. "It took a _year_ for it to take control of him. He was perfectly normal at the start..." Which Finn already knew from watching Simon's videos and talking to Marceline.

Smiling, Bonnie asked, "how old is Simone, Finn?" Finn frowned. "She's...," he stammered. He wasn't sure he knew how to answer that question. "She has a thousand years of _memories_...," said the Princess. "...but she's only ten months old," rumbled Finn. "You still have time, hero," said Bonnibel, "but I'd move _now_. Consider me to be looking after Simone and Billy. I'll send Peppermint Butler up to the treehouse to collect them." "Thanks," murmured Finn, as he stood up. The princess got up and hugged him, admonishing him to get moving. There were two lives counting on him now.

When Finn had gone, Princess Bubblegum summoned her butler. When the diminutive candy-person arrived, he found the Princess at the window, staring in the direction of the treehouse. "You rang, Princess," murmured the butler. "Yeah, Peps," said she. "Got something important for ya to do." "Alright, Princess," agreed the butler. "Need ya to go out to the treefort and bring back Finn's wife and child," said Bonnie. Peppermint Butler gave her a suspicious look. "It's not like that," growled Bonnibel. With a sigh, the Princess said, "Simone's... The Crown's started to take over her mind, Peps. It's erasing her memories. Finn's on his way to try and find a cure, but that leaves Simone and Billy alone... And she's just not capable of taking care of a kid right now."

"What do I tell her," asked the little butler? Bonnie sighed as she thought that through. She hadn't been very nice to Simone, and she knew if she invited Simone here it would arouse suspicion and maybe give the Crown an anchor to strengthen its hold on its victim. But there was at least one person in Finn's circle of friends who Simone trusted.

It was one of the great ironies of Finn's life that his old girlfriend was good friends with his new one. The weather was a little chilly when the fire elemental walked up to the tree-house in her asbestos coat and gloves, leaving a trail of melted snow in her wake. She ordinarily had little to do with Bonnibel Bubblegum. In spite of their common friendship with Finn, Phoebe really didn't trust Bonnie. _But Finn does need me,_ thought Phoebe. _Someone has to look after Simone, and I don't trust her._

Knocking on the door, Phoebe stood in the cold, waiting. Moments later Simone came down, dressed in skirt and blouse. "Phoebe," cried the Ice-Queen! "What has you out in this?" "Emergency," replied Phoebe. "Can I come in?" Simone stood aside. "Where's Cinnamon Bun," asked Simone as she shut the door? "Running an errand," Phoebe answered. The fire-elemental followed her friend upstairs, whistling at the changes. Finn had sure been busy.

Simone proudly showed off the work Finn and his brother (though mostly Finn) had done. It made Phoebe a little jealous. This was the life _she_ wanted. She would never have it, though. Shaking off the melancholy, she took a good look at her friend. She was the same Simone Phoebe had come to know. At the same time, she'd seen a couple of Simone's _episodes_. She knew Bonnie wasn't lieing about that. "So what's the emergency," asked Simone, as she diapered little Billy? "I came to tell you that something's come up," said Phoebe. "Finn's got a mission, and he won't get home for a while. He asked me to take you into the Candy Kingdom so you and Billy would be safe."

"But we just got home," protested Simone! Nodding, Phoebe said, "I know, but Finn would feel much better if you were close to Dr. Princess while he's gone..." "Well Gunther does have the sniffles," sighed Simone. A chill went down Phoebe's spine. It was just like Bonnie had said! Smiling outwardly, even as she found herself both hating the deception and understanding why it was needed, Phoebe said, "let's pack some stuff for Billy..." "Where'll we stay," asked Simone? They didn't have piles of money anymore. Smiling, Phoebe replied, "CB's still got his house. You'll stay there..."

It took continual effort to keep Simone focused and moving. One minute she'd be packing diapers or fishing out clothes for Billy. The next she'd be staring into space or making ice-cream of all things. It took more than an hour to get her out the door, and, in the end, Phoebe decided to just buy her new stuff in town rather than fight it any longer. She had to dress Billy for the cold herself, using a fire-shield spell to protect him from her burning touch.

When they arrived, Cinnamon Bun was waiting with a contingent from the Fire-Kingdom to escort them to his old house. The whole way Simone chattered away about snow-golems and penguins. The difference was frightening. Phoebe's friend was almost gone! Just as directed, Cinnamon Bun had a nurse-maid there waiting to take care of little Billy. Discrete as anything, she whisked the tyke away without Simone even noticing it.

Phoebe had her friend set up on the couch, sipping an herbal tea meant to calm her when Bonnie Bubblebutt showed up. At CB's signal, Phoebe excused herself and went out to the entry. The pink terror was there with a handful of her insipid guards looking irritated.

"You were supposed to bring her to the palace," groused Princess Bubblegum. "I wasn't going to _lie_ to her, _Bonnie_," retorted Phoebe. "That's what _you_ do." Before the two could get to bickering as they had on so many other occasions, Cinnamon Bun pushed his way between them, announcing, "comin' through..." He had a pile of bedding for Simone, and he immediately went up the stairs to the room where she was staying, but Phoebe knew he'd interrupted the argument on purpose. He was like Finn in a lot of ways.

"I promised Finn I'd look after her," hissed Bonnie. "And _we_ will," retorted Phoebe. Coolly, she told her nemesis, "I wanted her to be in comfortable surroundings..." "Ok," agreed Princess Bubblegum. "Is she calm?" Phoebe gave her a suspicious frown. "For the record, I called you so she wouldn't be frightened," said Bonnie. "I didn't want her to be shocked into giving the Crown control. I just wanted to be able to protect Billy..."

Blushing, Phoebe realized she might have misjudged Bonnie. She knew that Bonnie had a strange sort of love/hate relationship with Finn. They were more than friends, but sometimes they weren't even that. At the end of the day, though, there always seemed to be enough genuine affection there that Finn would do anything Bonnie needed. Now it seemed the reverse was true. Finn needed her, and Bonnie seemed to even be willing to set aside her own interest to meet that need. The candy princess was already moving on, though. "I can work with this," said Bonnie. "Will you stay with her?" "I will," said Phoebe. "Be careful, Phoebe," Bonnibel admonished her. "Simone's very unstable right now..." Without another word, the bubblegum monarch headed out. Phoebe turned to go back in to where her friend was talking about making ice-sculptures.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Hahahahahaha," cackled the Ice-Queen in a voice that was like nails on slate. Jake cringed and Viola edged back from her. Only Kim Khil Wan's intervention stopped her from going into panic-stricken flight. His arm on his sister's shoulder steadied her. "Whassamatter, Gunther," asked Ice-Queen? She'd seen Viola fidget. Jake edged closer to his daughter, just in case. "N-nothing," stammered Jake's pup. "Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm," cackled the madwoman. "I bet you'd look good as an ice-sculpture..."

"That's enough," growled Jake. Kim Khil Wan tried to motion his loopy father to shut up, but the stretchy dog had had enough. "You stop acting crazy, I-Q," growled Jake! Which wasn't as helpful as it was meant to be. "Who're you calling crazy, weirdo," snarled the Ice-Queen? "I'm warning you," growled Jake. "Dad," hissed the young businessman! "Shut it! You're making it worse..." Ice-Queen turned to him and demanded, "what're you whispering, hot-dog boy?" "I was just wondering if you were ever going to make that ice-cream you talked about," replied Kim Khil Wan. Rubbing at his belly, he said, "mmmm, mmmm, mmmm... Ice-Cream sure sound's good."

Those words stopped the madwoman in her tracks. She took on a thoughtful look for a long few moments. Then Simone said, "sure, Kim. Sure. I... had forgotten I promised you all some ice-cream... Can someone get some milk?" The transformation was stunning. A startled Viola went and threw herself on her aunt and hugged her. "Oh, dear," chuckled Simone. "It's no trouble, Viola!"

Elsewhere, Finn was on the hunt for Betty. Following the lead Bonnie had given him, had brought him _here_, to a mondo-rad evil laboratory in the middle of the badlands. Ordinarily such an evil-infested place would have been mathematical to Finn. He could have played for hours smashing monsters and messing up their evil biz. Today all he wanted to do was find Simon's girl and get out of here.

He was hoping there was a cure in there somewhere. It had taken four days of continuous walking to get here. He'd been four days gone from his girl and his kid, and he had no idea if they were ok or not. He trusted Peebles to look after them, but he knew that if the Crown got control of Simone, PB might not be able to stop her from doing bad stuff. Shaking his head and offering a prayer to Glob, he drew his sword and headed down into the darkness.

The temple's cavern was just as nasty inside as the outside suggested. Black gunk dripped from the walls and puddled on the floor, leaving Finn stepping in who-knew-what as he made his way around piles of nasty goo that seemed almost to be alive. Bonnie had said the place was one of the Lich's early experiments. If you stayed here too long, the place got inside your bod somehow and became part of you. Eventually it would start to replace your insides, turning you into whatever it was. He just hoped Betty hadn't been down here too long.

Sounds up ahead suggested there was some bad biz going down, and Finn found himself with the urge to rush. Holding his sword in a tight grip, he fought the urge. There wasn't much good down here, and rushing into a whole pile of bad would leave Simone and Billy screwed, blued, and tatooed. _Take your time, Finn,_ he thought. _Don't rush this. Don't get got._

Up ahead, the cause of the commotion was desperately looking for a way out. This place was supposed to be filled with 'magic'. Betty Grof had dabbled in the occult a little, just like Simon, and she had a pretty good sense that this place was a sinkhole for some bad stuff. She'd gone in anyway because she was running out of patience and running out of leads. Now she was bitterly regretting that decision as the place had delivered on its bad vibes–in spades.

The monsters had been dormant at first. They'd lain dormant as she made the trip down, weaving her way in and out of the mounds of filth that had hatched them. She'd done her best not to touch anything, a practice that had served her well on this little quest. If you didn't touch it, you couldn't offend it, after all. Unfortunately not everything followed those rules.

The spirit had been asleep when she approached the black pit of filth where it laired, wading through steaming clouds of toxic air that burned her lungs. Braving the stench and the danger, she'd gotten close and started looking around for some kind of magic–anything she could use to free Simon. That was when the spirit awakened.

Betty had spent over an hour negotiating with it, offering various things to please it so it would help her. She now knew the entity had been stringing her along–while the monsters hatched from the piles of putrid filth in the cavern. In the end, it never had any intentions of offering her a cure. It wanted a host, so it could go up onto the surface and enact its creator's mad scheme to eliminate all life. When Betty refused, as so many others had, the beasts attacked.

Betty had been a little smarter than the typical fool who'd come wandering in here. She'd already had an escape route mapped. Instead of fleeing straight back across the room, she'd detoured through a jumble of fallen stones, using them to slow the beasts and confuse them. That had bought her enough time to escape. While they were fruitlessly trying to get into the pile of stones, she'd darted out and back up the tunnel.

Pursuit hadn't been long in coming, and the creatures were far faster than her. Even without the nasty muck that made running difficult, they were faster. Betty had used every trick she had to slow them down, hurling flares and knocking down rocks with a purloined wand to try and block them. She'd made it almost all the way back to the surface–farther than anyone else had ever gotten. It just wasn't far enough.

The monsters had Betty surrounded, and it was increasingly looking like this was going to be the end. She had come into this looking to save Simon, but now it appeared she couldn't save _herself_. The wounds she'd taken had sapped her strength down to nothing, and she _felt_ cold. She felt very cold. As the beast's terrible maw grew close to her face, Betty turned away. She didn't want to see it. She would be happy just to have it end quick.

That was when the monster's harsh growling was replaced by a horrible shriek. The awful presence–the foul-smelling breath–was gone. Betty glanced up in time to see the young man, Finn was his name, dueling with the beasts of the cave. He was dancing and darting among them, almost seeming to be having a good time, as he sliced and diced one after another. The beasts seemed to have forgotten Betty. They were more interested in the man who had the power to kill them.

More and more of them went after Finn, but they were getting in each other's way. While they tripped over each other, the hero darted in among them, slashing their bellies or chopping off limbs, crippling the dark beasts of the cave. Black blood splashed the ground, puddling and flowing like water as the glowing sword did its terrible work. In just ten minutes it was over, with Finn wading through a pile of monster-corpses as he approached Betty.

"You ok," he asked? "N-nope," stuttered Betty. She was shivering, and he knew the venom was killing her. If she didn't get help soon, she would be a dark-beast too, and he'd have to kill her. Fortunately, he still had a little bit of the cyclops's tears left. Dabbing some on his handkerchief, he dabbed her wounds. Then he dropped a little on her tongue. Within moments, Betty felt better than she had before she'd come in the cave. "What is that," she asked? "There is... 'er... There _was_ a cyclops, who's magic tears could heal the sick," Finn replied. "When me'n Jake got banged up, I went out and whacked his ass and stole a bucketfull of his tears."

Climbing to her feet, Betty asked, "how did you find me?" With a shrug, Finn said, "Bonnie's been tracking you all over Ooo..." At her frown, he added, "she does that..." As if that explained it. Seeing he was no more comfortable with Bonnibel Bubblegum's busy-body ways than she was, Betty let that drop. It was more important to get out of this cave before something worse happened.

The two started back up to the surface. As they walked, Finn asked her how her quest was going. "Badly," admitted Betty. "I... that crown... It's beyond the science I studied in college... I don't understand it. I don't really understand the world I'm in..." Even the little bit of occult knowledge she had hardly prepared her for this. Finn shrugged and said, "Bonnie thinks it's all science... just messed up in a way that makes it all mysterious..." Betty nodded. She'd believed the same, but she wasn't so sure anymore. Frowning, she asked, "why did you guys come after me now?" She's been in some pretty tight scrapes, and nobody bothered to come after her before this.

"I didn't know," admitted Finn. "Bonnie doesn't always tell me stuff." "But you wanted to find me for some reason of your own," muttered Betty. "What is it? Is Simon...?" "He's fine," replied Finn. "I came for personal reasons." Betty almost breathed a sigh of relief. Still, she'd become wary over the last couple years. Ambushes and fights with monsters tended to do that. "So what do _you_ need from me," she asked?

"My girlfriend's got a problem," said Finn. With a frown, she told him, "I'm not a marriage counselor, Mr. Finn..." "Don't have that kind of problem," retorted the hero. "I need to find the same cure for her." Puzzled, Betty asked, "why? I thought there was only one Crown." Laughing, Finn said, "there was until your boyfriend wished up a girl." "He _what_," howled Betty?! Her face went dark red, and she looked like Simone or Bonnie when they were about to tear his head off for something he'd done.

Finn laughed it off, "take it easy. Simon's still Simon. The Ice-Crown's doing this to him. He misses _you_, but the Crown tries to make him forget. Bonnie thinks his inside is making his outside kidnap princesses because he's thinking of you." Betty glanced away. She hadn't known that. She'd just assumed that Simon's lechery was driven by the fact that he thought she was dead. Finn told her, "inside he wants you. Outside, the Crown morphs it into... crazy. This time he tried to conjure up an imaginary girl from a fanfic he wrote." Grinning, Finn said, "he screwed it up and got a female version of himself."

Betty's jaw dropped open. Nodding, Finn said, "I call her Simone. She's got all his memories, but they're twisted. And... I'm... in love with her." Betty had just recovered from finding out that there was a female version of her boyfriend running around. She'd been trying to imagine what the woman would look like. Now her jaw dropped open again. Finn told her, "he... dropped her on my doorstep and kinda' asked me to look after her. I fell in love with her." Nodding, Betty asked the obvious, "and she has a crown too?" "Yeah," said Finn. "Bonnie thinks that it's taken the same amount of time to take control of her as Simon's crown took with him."

With a thoughtful frown, Betty said, "I would have thought she'd be completely under its control from the start." "That's what I thought too," said Finn. If he'd known, he could have intervened sooner. Now he needed a cure too. Betty sighed, "well, Finn, I wish I had something for you. The cave was my best shot, and that was a bust." She sounded discouraged. Finn said, "there's one thing you haven't tried..." Betty was all ears.

Finn reminded her, "you defeated Bellanoche. You basically saved Wizard City. That's got to be worth something to the chief wizard..." That made sense, but she'd never been able to enter Wizard City. It was for wizards only. With a smile, Finn explained, "Bonnie has a diplomatic pass." "You think we have a chance," asked Betty? "I've got a couple ideas," said Finn. "Right now, I think we should get this goop off of us. It's kinda' not safe to carry the Lich's goo around." Nodding, Betty agreed. She'd heard that the muck in the cave was hazardous. Said she, "I know a small stream with a waterfall... It's nearby. We can shower."

As Finn and Betty rushed to the stream to shed themselves of the evil muck from the cavern, Marceline came floating into Cinnamon Bun's former home. "Came as soon as I found out," announced the Vampire. Phoebe thanked her profusely. Bonnie had suggested that Simone needed people around her–friends and family–to remind her of who she was and to slow the growth of the Ice-Tiara's control. Phoebe had taken her at her word, inviting Jake and Lady along with their kids and sending for Marceline. She and Marceline were, quite possibly, Simone's closest friends in the world.

"How is she," asked Marceline? "Not good," admitted Phoebe. Simone was delusional, slipping in and out of madness. There were moments were she was laughing and joking or playing with Billy–typical behavior–and then there were the moments where she was cackling mad. She would call everyone in the room some version of Gunther and start ranting and raving about her missing prince. "She's bad off," rumbled Marcy. "Where's Finn?" "Went to find Betty," sighed Bonnie, as she came through the door carrying ice-cream.

"Bonnie," howled Marceline! "How can you eat ice-cream at a time like this?!" "The whole flippin' Kingdom's eating it," sighed Phoebe. "It keeps her calm, Marcy. When she's making ice-cream, the Crown's happy. It's not trying to erase her memories. If it wouldn't kill me, I'd eat some myself!" The vampire's lip curled in a look of utter anguish, and a tear rolled down her cheek. This would be the second time she'd lost someone to the fucking Crown of Ice.

Fiercely, she snarled, "we need to do something, Bonnie!" "I'd love to, Marceline," retorted the Princess, "but I don't know what. I've studied Simon's Crown for two centuries, and I've got no idea how to break its hold on someone short of destroying it, and I'm afraid of what that would do to Simone." While Finn had vowed to kill her himself rather than let her suffer, Bonnie didn't want to go down that road. Finn was old enough to survive it, but Billy would be without his mother when he needed a mother the most. Marceline choked out a sob. "It's gonna' be ok," murmured Phoebe. "Finn's out there right now looking for a cure." She had every confidence that he'd find it. They just had to hold on and keep Simone sane as long as they could.

Late that evening, Finn dropped his pack in the clearing where Betty had camped before going down into the cave. The place was well situated with firewood handy and a firepit already in place, and Finn imagined that a lot of his fellow adventurers had gotten munched by the Lich's toxic gummy-dogs. Setting her gear down, Betty explained, "the waterfall's that way." Finn nodded as he shed sword and gear. "I'll get a fire goin'. You go get that stuff off."

A distraught Betty took her time, going up the trail to the little waterfall. In spite of Finn's hopeful words, she felt anything but. She'd devoted three years of her life to this hopeless quest. She felt like a fool. Simon had wanted so badly to be free of his curse, but Betty had insisted on saving him. _For what,_ she thought? She'd crossed time and space for love when she could have found new love right where she was.

The young woman came upon the waterfall at last. Sitting there by the pool at its base, she massaged her aching limbs. She'd gotten very lucky when that young man came to find her. She had multiple nicks and scratches going up and down her legs and arms that had once been deep gouges and cuts. She should have _died_!

Shedding her clothes to wash, she clambered carefully out under the icy water. It was cold enough that she didn't want to stay long. Still, the feel of the icy water on her aching limbs _was_ pleasant, numbing and soothing the pain. She also found that it washed away the _dirty_ feeling she had. She'd felt absolutely _disgusting_ after they got out of the cave. Now she felt clean again–almost as if she'd been _purified_.

Just as she was getting out, Finn blundered into the little clearing, looking for her. He stopped stock still where he was, his jaw coming open as he scoped her bad bod. She was just like Simone–broad in the beam, flat tummy, and plump boobies. A corner of his mind realized that Simon's subconscious had drawn Betty when he drew the Ice Queen.

Finn's face went red hot as he realized he was peeping her bod! He immediately jammed his hands in his pockets to hide the boner he now sported. Averting his eyes, he stammered, "uh, I came to see if you were ok..." Betty frowned at the little peeping-tom. "I was only in a couple minutes," she muttered. Pointing at the darkening sky, Finn replied, "uh, you've been gone a half hour."

Betty gasped. It was almost dark. Had she blacked out? Shaking herself, she thought, _I did lose blood..._ Gathering on her sweater, she said, "well you can have it now..." She quickly walked past him. Finn forced himself not to watch her go. He didn't want to be looking at Simone's butt when Simone wasn't here. Stepping off, Finn went down to the side of the stream and got out of his shorts and shirt. Then he stepped into the pool.

"Sheeeiitt," howled the human. The cold was epic. Forcing himself to stay, he began scrubbing off the lich-goop, using grass and leaves and whatever else was handy. He couldn't believe she'd been out here that long! The cold water and the cool air sure helped dial down the big, fat hard-on he had. By the time he got out of the pool, his little buddy had shrunk down to a much more manageable size.

Returning to the camp, he found Betty sitting in front of the fire. As he approached, he announced, "uh, hey... Wasn't tryin' t'peep your bod or nothin'... I just got worried when you were gone so long..." Betty turned to face him, and he realized that she was just wearing her panties and sweater as if she'd stopped in the middle of dressing. Her dark eyes fell on him, and there was something strange about them. "Uh, yeah," said Finn. "Why don't we have dinner?" "Alright," said Betty. There was an odd catch to her voice. Finn felt a small thrill of fear, and he wondered if he really had gotten to her in time.

The young hero got busy making up dinner, keeping an eye on Betty as he did. You couldn't be too careful. As he watched, so was he watched. Betty sat on her haunches, staring at him and licking her lips. He was kind of a hunk. Prettier than Simon, with bulging muscles in all the right places–including between the legs. Something inside her was telling her to act–to take this chance. A voice from deep inside kept on telling her, _Simon's gone. You'll never see Simon again._

Finn glanced up from shaving a piece of meat into slivers to find Betty right there beside him. "It's a little cold," she murmured. "Uh... yeah," said Finn. "I could loan you some pants if yours are too nasty..." Grabbing his arms, she said, "why? You're nice and warm." One moment he was squatting there working on a big hunk of meat, the next he was on his back with Betty sitting on his hips. "Mmm," she moaned, "so very nice..." She was rubbing her snatch against his dong. Finn held up his hands to push her off, but she shoved them back down. _How the fuck did she get so strong,_ he thought?! Leaning down, she tried to kiss him, but Finn wasn't having any of that. He turned away and kept turning away. "I've got a girlfriend," shouted the hero! "A-and you've got Simon!"

That seemed to give Betty pause. When he looked up, she seemed to be considering that. That was when he noticed it. There was something dark inside her eyes. The lich-goo was controlling her. It had to be. He'd taken too long to get to her. Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of her sweater and all but tore it off, flinging it away. Finn's jaw came unhinged at the sight of her beautiful boobies. "I know you like what you saw," she breathed, as she started grinding her pussy against him again. Indeed, Finn's dick was hard as an iron pole now as his mind kept repeating, _just like Simone's_. He had to get out of this. The lich-goop was tempting him somehow. It wanted him to pork Betty. _Maybe it's trying to jump in my bod,_ he thought. He needed to cure her fast.

Her eyes were beginning to glow now, as she continued trying to kiss him. She rubbed those plump knockers against his chest, and she kept on trying to fasten her lips to his. When he tried fighting, she bent his right hand at an awkward angle until he screamed. _Leverage, Finn,_ he thought. She was stronger somehow, but she was still only a hundred lbs. Drawing his knees up, he shoved off with his feet, throwing her off him for a moment. That enabled him to roll over and get his hands under him.

Betty clung to his back as he crawled towards his backpack. As she tried to pin him and clawed at his face, trying to kiss him, Finn got the backpack unzipped and grabbed the last vial of Cyclops tears. Twisting underneath her, he threw nearly the whole thing in her mouth. Betty shrieked and fell off. Thrashing and squealing, she made for an erotic sight–if you liked them crazy. When she finally stopped, Finn grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her over. "I'm... I-I'm ok," gasped the older woman. "W-what happened?" "Looking at her face, Finn said, "I missed one of your wounds. He brushed some of her hair aside to find a nasty gash in her scalp. It was black with puss. Taking the last of the cyclops tears, he daubed the wound, killing the last of the infection.

Only when he'd done that did Betty realize she was almost naked. Finn went and retrieved her sweater and jeans, bringing them back to her, and Betty rushed to put them on. "I-I'm sorry," she said. "Nah, man," said Finn. "You weren't you. Lich-goop is totes heinous. Lich-goop turned PB into the Lich a few years back. We almost killed her getting the lich back out again." Taking his eyes off her bod, Finn said, "I'mma go finish making dinner." Betty nodded in humiliation.

After dinner, Finn put together a shelter. They had just enough space for the two of them, and they were forced to crawl in together. Betty was a little embarrassed because honestly she was more than a little horny and still a little attracted to the young man. Fortunately Finn solved the dilemma by putting his back to her.

The two lost souls spent a miserable night in their rude little shelter. Whether it was the temperature or the lingering effects of the toxic sludge from the cave, Betty was unable really to sleep until the wee hours of the morning. On his side, Finn dropped off almost immediately, but the uncomfortable position, coupled with the chill conspired to have him tossing and turning much of the night.

The sounds of the wind blowing were the first things to come to the hero's senses as he slowly came to wakefulness. He was having a dream. Simone was snuggled in against him, and he was dreaming of her. He'd woken her on more than one occasion by rubbing her snatch or going down on her, and he'd woken his girl by screwing her at least once. She'd called him a pervert for that one, but she'd been strangely turned on by it. Just now in his dream, he had a handful of her big, juicy ass, and he had his face pressed into her plump boobies. The young hero never got tired of the feel of her plump boobies in his face while he slept.

Moaning softly in his sleep, he snuggled his face deeper into those big knobs, feeling the soft flesh around his chin and the fall of her long hair against his face. A part of him was tempted to have a taste of his son's breakfast. Having been raised on bug-milk, he was curious what girl milk tasted like. Easing his head a little lower, he fastened his lips around one of those knobs.

And got a mouthful of wool.

Both Finn and Betty jumped in shock and fear. Both were instantly awake, hearts pounding. Betty found a wet spot on her sweater, just above one of her boobies, confirming what she'd felt. "S-sorry," stammered Finn. "I-I... was having a dream." Conscious of the fact that he had a massive boner that he _knew_ she could feel, he went scrambling out of the shelter, almost knocking it down on top of her.

Climbing out after him, she said, "it's ok, Finn." Embarrassed, Finn nodded. Without a further word, he went and got the fire going so they could warm up. Betty sat there a minute staring at his back as crazy thoughts went through her mind. What the hell was she doing out here? She'd almost lost her life and then almost lost her soul too. What were they both doing out here? Was love really worth that?

Coming up behind him, she put her hands on his shoulders and said, "it's ok. No harm done. You... were probably thinking of her... Right?" Finn shivered. He didn't want her touching him. It was bad enough when she was crazy last night. If he hadn't known the lich-goo had control of her, he might have railed the shit out of her. She was so much like Simone, it was crazy. "Y-yeah," murmured Finn. "I... I think I'd like to just drop it." Taking her hands off his shoulders, she acknowledged that with, "ok."

Finn put together a breakfast for them, boiling up some soup from leftover meat. The soup warmed them up inside and gave them the energy to get going. While Betty was eating, Finn knocked down the shelter. Then, seeing that she'd lost her coat down in the cave, Finn handed Betty his sweater, pulling his jacket back on, and they got started.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

It was late in the evening of the ninth day of Finn's quest when he and Betty were finally admitted to the presence of the Grand Master. "Good beings and representatives of the Candy Kingdom," bellowed the great being that was the chief wizard. "Greetings o'Grand Master," replied Finn, as he gave the wizard a sweeping bow. "Finn the Human," the Grand Master greeted him. "Or should I say 'Magic Fist'." Finn blushed. "Heh-heh," he chuckled. "Uh, yeah... Sorry about that..."

The Grand Master waved that away. It was an amusing story, one he'd told many times over the last few years. "How may I serve you, Oh Mighty Hero," he asked? Betty breathed a sigh of relief. They were getting somewhere. Stepping forward, the boy-hero indicated his companion, "I'm sure you've wondered who defeated the villainous Bellanoche and saved Wizard-City..." Stroking his hairy chin, the great being allowed that he had. "Allow me to introduce to you Betty Grof, defeater of Bellanoche," announced Finn.

The being's crystalline eyes focused on Betty, and Betty felt a little uncomfortable with the scrutiny. What if he didn't believe them? She really had no proof. "It was said that a stranger in strange garb was seen leaving the battle," said the Grand Master. "Be you that stranger?" "I am," replied Betty. She sounded steadier than she felt.

Leaning back on his colossal throne, the Grand Master asked, "and what brings you to our city _now_? Do you seek reward for your act?" Acting in complete honesty, just as Finn had suggested, Betty replied, "I do. My act wasn't selfless, Grand Master. My boyfriend is... or was the man you know as the Ice-King. His true name is..." "Simon Petrikov," interrupted the Grand Master. "I know." Nodding, Betty said, "then you must know that he is a virtual slave to the Crown of Ice." "Yes," replied the wizard in his deep, booming voice. "Just as I know that he now has a daughter, created in magic, who is also afflicted–enslaved by the Instrument of her Power." Finn blushed, wondering if Bonnie wasn't the only one who spied on the world around her on a regular basis.

Betty got down to brass tacks. Squaring up, she told the old man, "I just want Simon back. I don't give two figs for power or magic or anything..." Glance at Finn, and she added, "we want our spouses back, Grand Master. We've done a lot for _you_. We want Simon and Simone back." The great being glanced at the ceiling a moment, and Finn thought he was considering that. He spent a long, _long_ time in those silent deliberations. When Betty would have spoken, Finn stopped her. Finally the old man spoke.

"I have great respect for you, Finn the Human," admitted the Grand Master. "I have never forgotten how you prevented Ice-King from ruining Wizard Battle. I also owe a great debt to Ms. Grof..." Which all sounded like he was building up to a rejection of their request. The Grand Master didn't disappoint. Calmly, he explained, "I'm afraid it would be against all I stand for to take another wizard's power. Ask anything else, but not that." Betty howled in frustration! Finn caught her hand and stopped her.

"Thank-you for your time, Grand Master," said Finn. "We will accept your judgement today. There is one other thing I'd ask..." "And that is," asked the Grand Master? Finn could tell he wanted to be out of their debt. "Can you tell me how I might find Huntress," asked Finn? The being scowled. That would not clear his debt at all. "The wood-nymph warrior can be found at Silent Jay's pub this time of day picking fights with the patrons," said the Grand Master, "a most unseemly hobby." After a pause, the Grand Master added, "since Ice-Queen's going mad, I don't suppose you'd be interested in picking up another troubled girlfriend?" Finn glared at him. "Well, safe travels, Finn and Betty," said the Grand Master.

"Why did you stop me," muttered Betty, when they'd exited the Grand Master's palace? Finn replied, "because that guy's a total butthead at times. He'd happily turn us into magic sticks for offending him. I mean _literally_ into magic sticks." He nodded at one of the wizard-police, who was just now leaning on a weather-beaten cane. "That stick," murmured Betty? "Yup," said Finn. "That's somebody's bod all twisted up into that beat-up old stick." Betty gulped. That could have gone very badly. "Thanks, Finn," sighed Betty. "Thanks for keeping me from getting smacked, but we're still screwed."

With a sigh, Finn said, "I've got one more idea, Bets... It's... dangerous." "Out with it," retorted the time-traveler. "There's a maze about five days hike from here," said Finn. "It's crazy, mondo, chop-your-nards-off dangerous! But at the heart of the maze is a Wishmaster. If we can get through the maze and duck the final obstacles without getting all torqued up, he has to give us both wishes." "We could wish for them to be back to normal," gasped Betty. Nodding, Finn said, "but it's not that easy." He motioned for her to start walking.

Betty fell in at Finn's side as they began walking through Wizard City. The diplomatic pass would see them safe from the Wizard Police, but Finn wanted to get things done here and get out as soon as they could before some crazy wiz-biz happened to get them in trouble. "Wishmasters totes don't like havin' to give out wishes," explained Finn. "They got mad rules to make people scared of askin'." Frowning, Betty asked, "what kind of rules?" "Whatever you ask for is exactly what you get," said Finn. "That's rule number one. They don't give you what you're thinking of. They give you just what you _asked_ for..." "So I better make sure I know exactly what I want him to do for Simon," sighed Betty. That was deep enough. "Go on," she said.

"Second rule," said Finn, "is that he can grant the wish whatever way he wants. So if you ask for a million coins, he'll dump 'em right there in the middle of the maze so you gotta' figure out how to get 'em out past all the traps and stuff." "So I have to be careful not to make a wish that he can twist to hurt Simon or me," said Betty with a nod. "Now I know why you didn't recommend that to start with." Finn nodded his agreement.

Curious now, Betty asked, "have you been to this maze?" "Yeah," said Finn. "Hot-Dog Princess sent her dudes to the maze, and they kinda' got lost. Jake n'me, we went there to rescue them. Since we were there, we figured why not get wishes ourselves." "Did you make it through," asked Betty? "Jake used his stretchy-powers," said Finn. "He kept us from going wrong, and we made it all the way to the end. Jake and the hot-dog guys screwed their wishes up and got dumb stuff." Jake had accidentally gotten a sandwich that he couldn't actually eat. "Wow," breathed Betty. This new world wasn't anything like she had imagined. "Bonnie thinks it's just science we don't noodle yet," said Finn. "Don't sweat it." Betty nodded. The how really didn't matter.

"So why do we need this Huntress character," asked Betty? "Firepower," replied Finn. "She's kind of a butt, but she's one of the best wizards I've seen. There's all kinds of bad doo-doo in the maze, and we can't handle it all by ourselves." "You sound like you've got a plan," said Betty. "I do," said Finn, though he didn't quite seem ready to share it just yet.

Ahead of them, Huntress sat drowning her sorrows at the bar in Silent Jay's. The patrons had learned to give the hostile wizard a wide berth. She would hurt you over little or nothing–a chance word, a dumb comment, or a stupid question. Today she was especially ornery, having come in with a bad mood draped over her like her trademark hooded cloak.

It had been _months_ since that moment, but somehow she still felt the sting. "Fucking donk," muttered Huntress. "Doesn't think I'm pretty..." It was like he didn't even notice Huntress. He'd only had eyes for _her_. She'd become accustomed to guys drooling all over themselves just looking at her. She usually had to slap them away. Finn the Human, Hero of Ooo, hadn't even noticed. He'd acted like she annoyed him. She hadn't seen Finn the Human since they parted company outside the Candy Kingdom. She'd been back quite a number of times, running errands for Bonnibel Bubblegum and stealing business from the little human boy.

She didn't really need the money. The bubblegum Royal was a notorious cheapskate, who seemed to expect people to work for pennies–or for _free_. Huntress would have honestly had to admit that she'd actually _lost_ money on the deal a couple of times. Spell-arrows weren't cheap to make, after all, and she'd used more than a few on a couple of Bonnibel's little 'errands'. So why go? She told herself it was another in her endless series of tests. She was testing herself. She couldn't quite get herself to admit what she really wanted.

The wood-nymph wizard wasn't used to being second banana. She was used to being the prettiest woman in the room. She was used to being able to lay hands on whatever guy she wanted–and being able to string said guy along and play hard to get until he'd spent every coin he had on _her_. She didn't understand. He should have been eating out of her hand, but he wasn't even looking. And what galled her the most was that any of it _mattered_.

Why did _she_ care if he looked or not? He was a donk. Sure he'd won in Wizard Battle, but the whole thing had been a setup from the start. Ice-King had cheated his way through. And she'd watched him stumble his way through a couple of adventures trying to retrieve something for his precious _Princess Bubblegum_. He hadn't seemed very heroic at all, in spite of the muscles.

Licking her lips, the wizard had to admit, if only to herself, that he did have nice muscles. For a donk. And he was a little pretty with the golden hair and blue eyes. _Face it, Emeraude,_ thought the wizard. _You're horny._ She'd let lots of men _chase_ her over the years, but very few had actually _scored_. The last had been over a year ago. She was attracted to the pretty face and the big muscles and the _potential_ for him to be good in bed. She needed a _man_. She needed to scratch the itch before she got too far with this. Otherwise she'd be giving it away.

Of course there was a room full of guys _here_.

She knew a lot of them. They were guys she wouldn't have given the time of day to. Most of them just hung around this bar when they weren't working somewhere in town. They didn't have the guts to go outside of their protective little enclave with its rules and its police to face the very real risks of the very real world outside. Not like Finn the Human.

At the same time, they were above room temperature, and she'd have guessed they were more than willing to get laid if she let them do it to her. _So which one, Emeraude,_ thought the wizard. She didn't like any of them, and she didn't know anything about any of them, so it would have been a toss-up. Since she didn't have a twenty-sided coin, it was maybe time for some old fashioned mischief.

Slamming her mug onto the bar, the wood-nymph wizard spun around and announced, "who wants to get some?!" Every face there swivelled towards hers. "You there in the orange," growled the wizard. "Want some of this?!" Some of those guys were terrified of her. After she'd wasted that one drunk, nobody really wanted to fight her anymore. Reaching up, the wizard untied the front of her tunic. As every face there stared, the wood-nymph eased her purple top open, revealing abundant cleavage in soft green. "Who wants this," demanded the wood-nymph?

The newest of Silent Jay's patrons stood up and raised his hand. Abracadaniel was practically drooling, and his little boner was making a tent in his shorts. "Is that all," asked Huntress? "Nobody else?" Seeing that the boy-loser didn't get wasted on the spot, the bar patrons got a little bolder. One by one they spoke or stood up. Pretty soon she more or less had everybody there wanting a piece of her. Jay, the owner, was getting a little uncomfortable with where this was tending. Huntress kept a lot of the rowdies at bay, so he put up with her, but she was about to start a riot in his bar!

Climbing up on the stool, the wizard said, "I'm gonna' give you losers just one chance at the best snatch you ever had. Last man standing gets laid..." The men stared at her. They hadn't heard that right. Jay had heard it just fine. She was going to get his bar smashed up! Jay sputtered, "you can't do that here!" With a contemptuous glare, the wood-nymph zapped him with a sleep spell. Then, as if to touch the spark to the riot she'd been inciting, the little woman climbed up on the bar and began to dance.

If you'd asked Finn what he would have found in Silent Jay's bar, he would have guessed a bunch of drunks hanging around pounding Bark Beer and Cider. The last thing he would have guessed was a girl standing on the bar dancing. He sure as hell wouldn't have guessed he'd find Huntress standing on the bar dancing with her tunic hanging half-open showing off her pale green skin. She was shaking that cute little ass, wiggling her broad hips back and forth, grinding her mound against an invisible dude. She'd unlaced her tunic down to her dainty belly-button and, with every move she made her plump little boobies wanted to come flying out.

The sight of that hit him straight between the thighs. After Simone got preggers, they'd sort of stopped doing it. He'd gone from getting to rail his girlfriend two or three times a day to pretty much _nothing_. The sight of Huntress shaking that hot little body of hers threatened to give him a boner that wouldn't quit. _What's she doing,_ thought Finn? There were a bunch of guys crowded around the bar watching her gyrating hips. They were all practically drooling.

"That's not your friend, is it," asked Betty? "She's not my _friend_," muttered Finn. They didn't freakin' have time for this! "Friend or not, what she's doing is dangerous," muttered Betty. "I've seen a lot of girls get in trouble doing something like that with a pack of drunken frat-boys." After face-palming himself, Finn started wading through the crowd around the bar, wondering as he did where the bar-owner was. Most of the men were decent about it, but a couple really objected to his wanting to slip by. They were getting a free show, and they didn't want to move from their spots. "Hey, watch it," growled one irate wizard. Another actually shoved Finn back. Muttering apologies and dodging swipes from a couple of fists, Finn made it to the front of the pack.

"Hey, donk," purred Huntress, as she took note of him standing there. Up close the horny feeling he had was worse. Fuck, she was smokin' hot! Part of him would gladly have railed the shit out of her. Licking her lips, she stared deep into his eyes and asked, "like what you see, donk?" Finn glared at her and replied with an irritated, "get down from there." Instead of a snappy retort, Huntress began to dance again, gyrating and wiggling those fantastic hips and that sexy little ass for him. "Mmm," she sighed. "Bet you'd like t'stick it in... huh, _hero_..." She ran her hands up and down her body from those sexy hips to her plump boobies and back. Licking her pouty lips and staring him in the eye, the sexy wood-nymph cupped her plump mounds through her half-open tunic, raising them up as if she was offering them to him.

There wasn't a soft dong in the place when she got done with that exposition, and Finn was no exception. They needed to be out of here. Betty was right. This was dangerous. These guys were horny, and a bunch of horny guys weren't always smart about what they did. She was tough, but he wasn't sure she could handle a couple dozen of her fellow wizards. Grabbing her by the arm, he tried to pull her off the bar. That was when one of the bothersome bar-flies smashed a bottle of bark-beer over his head. "Ow, dammit," howled Finn!

Fortunately Betty was on the case. She'd gone out the door and come back with a couple of wizard-police. "Illegal floor show," announced one of the cops! "This bar isn't a licensed breastaurant," shouted the second! "The show must end now!" "Aw, man," howled one patron. "Shit," grunted a second. "It was just getting good!" Finn took the opportunity while Huntress was sorting through this development to snatch her down off the table. She landed in his arms with a thump and a grunt, and Finn rushed the door, bursting past the two cops. Betty joined him in the street as Finn dropped Huntress on her feet once more.

The crazy wizard wobbled there as Betty asked him what they were going to do now. Spotting the two cops inside staring out at them and seeing a bunch more coming up the street, Finn grabbed Huntress by the wrist and shouted, "run like hell!" The three of them ran like their lives were in danger–which they were. The cops chased the threesome all the way to the edge of town with Betty deeply regretting her decision to go get the police involved in the first place, and Huntress threatening to throw up all over the both of them at any moment. It was a close thing. In the end, they got out of town by the skin of their teeth, with Bonnie's free pass getting them through the barrier just as the guards would have caught up.

Standing outside Wizard City, Finn and Betty caught their breath as Huntress emptied her guts behind a handy rock. "Oooh, Glob," groaned the pretty wizard. "I can't believe I drank it all..." "She's a mess," murmured Betty. "What're we going to do now?" "Same as before," said Finn. "She can sober up on the way. We just need one more person..." "Who," asked Betty? "Marceline," said Finn. "You can get just as jacked up going _out_ of the maze as going in. The Wishmaster won't help you, so we need a way out. Marcy can fly us out."

"I'm ok," croaked Huntress as she came out from behind the rock. She was fastening her tunic, which made Finn feel a lot better. The last thing he needed to be doing was checking out some other girl while Simone was laid up having the Crown give her the crazies. Wiping at her mouth, Huntress asked, "what'd you want, donk? You didn't come to look me up for fun dragging another girl along... Or do you like it kinky..." Blushing furiously, Finn said, "I got a job, donkette, and you're lucky I came along when I did..." "Or what," growled the wizard? Finn thought it was rather obvious what those guys were going to do to the one girl in the room.

Betty threw up her hands and said, "we don't have time for this. You want the fucking job or not?" "What is the job," rumbled Huntress? "We're going into the Dark Maze," said Finn. Huntress laughed at him. "The one where the Wishmaster's s'posed t'live," she asked? "Nobody's ever come out of there alive, much less gotten any wishes." "I did," retorted Finn. Her jaw dropped open.

Nodding, Finn said, "there's a Wishmaster there, alright. He's a big jerk-face, and he likes to hose people with their own wishes, but I made it in and got out again." "W-why aren't you dead," stammered Huntress? "Or-or filthy rich?" "I was already rich," retorted Finn. "Jake n'me did it for the kicks. Now I need to do it for my girl. You in?" Suspicious, the wizard asked, "what do I get out of it?" "You like to fight," said Betty. "Uh-uh," retorted Huntress. "I like a fight. I don't like suicide." "You also get a wish," said Finn. "Everybody who makes it to the feet of the Wishmaster gets a wish."

The wizard thought about that a long few minutes, and both aggrieved spouses held their breaths. Betty didn't want to spend a bunch of time hunting for someone to help them through the maze, and Finn really didn't have the time if he was going to save Simone. "Alright," sighed Huntress. "I'll do it." "Ok," said Betty. "Let's go." "Not so fast," said Huntress. "I want to know the plan. Is it going to be just us three? You may be ok in a fight, but she looks like a townie..." "She's the brains," said Finn. "I'm the meat-shield. You're firepower. We just need one more." "For what," asked the wizard? "Transportation," replied Finn. He knew just where to find Marceline at this time of day.

**Postscript:**

**I'd like to thank all the people who've favorited or liked this story over the past few weeks. This is my first foray into putting material out there for other people to read, and I'm honestly flattered that so many people have enjoyed what I've written.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The hands were back.

Stroking her hips and gliding up and down her flanks, those hot hands were doing their best to arouse the beautiful older woman. Did she admit it, they were succeeding. Soft and gentle, in spite of the layers of callouses on them, they teased her tender flesh, sending sexual signals to Betty's brain. Almost unconsciously, she scrunched back further into the young man's arms. She could feel his hard chest against her back–and his even harder dick against her ass.

He was big–bigger than Simon–and his body was built like a young bull, with muscles everywhere. His powerful arms wrapped themselves around her middle while his strong hips started grinding that hard dong against her. Betty sighed, and almost against her will, she reached back and ran her hand along his thigh, feeling the hard muscle.

Seeming to sense that she was open to his overtures, the young man slipped one of his hands up under her sweater and cupped her plump boobies. Betty sighed at the feel of that. He was just as gentle with them as he had been before. She could feel herself getting a little aroused. When his other hand tried to slip between her thighs, she let him. Gently he stroked her slot through the crotch of her pants, teasing her. A gasp of hunger left her lips. "Mmm," moaned the pretty older woman as he continued to stroke her.

Finn the Human slipped her bra up over her boobies and got skin-on-skin with her tender flesh. Biting her bottom-lip, Betty sighed in pleasure. He was touching her just like Simon did. She was getting more and more worked up, and the temptation to cheat on Simon was getting worse. It didn't help that she knew he had been kidnaping women and dragging them back to that miserable cave. And when she thought of his efforts to create the perfect woman to serve him sexually, it made resistance all the more difficult. While she was searching for a cure, _he_ was trying to create a slinky little blond to rail. If not for a fucking sentient penguin, he would have succeeded!

Rolling over, Betty pressed her forehead to Finn's and breathed, "you know, Finn... Maybe we're doing this wrong. We're risking our lives trying to save them." She kissed his rough lips and said, "Simon's cheating on me... even trying to _create_ a replacement... Maybe you'd like a girlfriend who isn't starkers..." The hero slipped his arms around her and pulled her to him. In a moment, they were swapping spit on the floor of Marceline Abadeer's living room, heedless of anybody who might be watching. Finn slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing hers, while his hands got hold of that big, juicy ass.

Reaching down between them, Betty unfastened her tight blue-jeans to give him access. The young hero responded by slipping his hand down the back of her pants and getting skin-on-skin with her soft flesh. Breaking that kiss, Betty wriggled out of her sweater and tossed it aside, and almost immediately Finn fastened his lips to her left booby. "Uhhnnnn," moaned the pretty woman. Eyes scrunched closed, Betty pressed her chest into his face, while Finn licked and nibbled at first one plump booby and then the other.

Finn got the beautiful woman on her back. Sitting up, he hooked his hands in the waist of her pants and panties and slid them down. Betty raised her round butt to help him. As soon as he had her clothes out of the way, Finn dove into her bush and began going down on her. Clawing at his hair, Betty whined in climax. "Oh, shit," she howled as he nibbled at her snatch. "More tongue, honey! Use more tongue!" The young man used that talented tongue on her hot snatch, getting her more and more worked up. Her broad hips and round ass wriggled all over the floor, jumping and shaking each time she went off. When he finally looked up from giving her a thorough licking, Betty was a quivering _wreck_.

Finn climbed up over her, fisting his big, fat log. Betty licked her lips at the sight, and she spread her long legs wide for him. Slipping her arms around him, she whispered, "yes, baby... Oooh, gimme that big thing." The handsome young man was happy to oblige. Pressing the fat thing against her opening, he shoved it inside. "Ooah," howled Betty! "Yes! Yes, do it!" Finn began to rail her had, slamming that huge thing into her over and over again. The sexy older woman wrapped her legs around him and hung on.

Finn buried his face between her boobies, rubbing his scruffy cheeks against them, while he screwed her silly. Betty's hands squeezed and pinched at his butt, urging him on as she had orgasm after orgasm. As the boy-hero began to reach for his own climax, he really drove her wild. "Yes," squealed Betty. "Yes, shoot it! Shoot your stuff in me!"

"Rise and shine everybody," shouted Marceline! The three weenies all but jumped. Finn, who's overwrought mind had only recently let him sleep, sat up with a start, heart pounding. He had dreamed of Ice-Queen hurling jagged bolts of ice at him, trying to kill him. She'd been flying behind him with murder in her eyes. His girl was trying to kill him. Looking him in the eye, Marceline could tell there was something wrong, and she might have asked about it if Huntress hadn't fallen completely off the couch.

The wizard had insisted on having the couch, in spite of Finn's express warnings about why that wasn't a good idea. She'd had a hell of a night trying to get comfortable on a _cushion_ that was as hard as stone. She'd only barely gotten to sleep a couple of hours ago, but when she finally went, she'd gone under like turning out a light. When the Vampire Queen began shouting, the nasty wizard-woman flipped off the cushions and very nearly landed on her head.

Finn and Marceline moved to make sure she was alright, giving Betty a moment to recover from the rather vivid dream she'd just been having. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she knew she was a little creamy. She hadn't had a wet-dream since she was a teenager! Her eyes fell on Finn, and she couldn't help but remember feeling his arms around her when they woke up in that crude little shelter. Temptation rose in her heart. She could stop right here. They could just not go to that stupid maze. The wizard would get irritated, and there was a real possibility the vampire would get very hot under the collar, but there were a lot of reasons not to do this, not least of which was the high possibility of failure. Simon and Simone were _alive_ right now. What if this Wishmaster twisted their requests into something heinous that killed both?

Finn announced, "we should get cleaned up and ready to go. We're running out of time. Betty? You can go first." Shaking herself, Betty got up and headed for the ladder up to the vampire's bedroom to use her en-suite. Marceline went upstairs to get out some towels, while Finn went into the kitchen and gathered up supplies. As Huntress watched, the donk fished food out of the fridge. She was a little surprised by that, both for the fact that the vampire kept food here and the fact that the donk knew what to do in the kitchen.

Her mind worked over the subtle meanings of that. The vampire had guests here fairly often if she kept real food in the house. Given the fact that Finn the Human knew that, Huntress found herself wondering if they were lovers. If he was here often enough that she kept food for him, they almost had to be. How many did he have? She'd overheard the little egghead calling his name last night, suggesting she was dreaming about him, and there was his main-squeeze, the Ice-Queen. "How'd you sleep," asked Finn? "Badly," muttered the wood-nymph. He laughed. He had warned her. "I just hope you got enough to make it through the maze," said he. Huntress grunted. She would do fine. She'd had far worse.

Upstairs, Marceline was laying out the clothes she'd wear for the trip through the maze. They were going in broad daylight, so she pulled out a pair of skinny-jeans, her baggy sweatshirt, and broad-brimmed hat for good measure. Rummaging in the back of the closet, she came up with her favorite red boots and added them to the pile. As she worked, she heard a soft moan come from inside the bathroom. A little concerned, the vampire got up from her bed and went to the door. As she pondered going in to check on her _guest_, she listened closely.

_There it is again,_ she thought.

Betty Grof was moaning softly, and, just for a moment, Marceline thought she was hurt. Then she took note of the pitch of those soft moans. _Is she...,_ thought the Vampire Queen? If she didn't know any better, Marceline would have thought Simon's girlfriend was jerking off in there. Pressing her ear against the door, she listened closely and became _certain_ of it. Apparently, Betty had been doing without for a little too long. Marceline let her alone. She had some idea what that was like, since she'd dumped Ash.

When Betty finally came out, Marceline gave her a smile, sending her downstairs to send Finn up for his turn. Betty blushed at the sight of the vampire-woman sitting there on the bed combing her long hair, fearing that the strange young/old woman had heard her. Trying to maintain her dignity, Betty headed for the ladder and climbed down to find Finn stuffing supplies into a couple of backpacks. "Uh, your turn," murmured Betty. She blushed as Finn brushed past her.

Finn climbed the ladder and stepped out in Marceline's bedroom, experiencing a sense of deja-vu as he did so. He'd never forgotten accidentally peeping Marcy's bod when he and Jake had hidden in her closet. She'd forgiven him, but he was still a little embarrassed about it. Now, as he stepped out on the floor, he was stunned to find Marcy sitting on her bed with nothing on but her panties, combing her hair. Finn immediately averted his eyes in embarrassment and rushed for the bathroom door. He left Marcy howling laughter at him.

From the bathroom's interior, he apologized profusely for peeping her. "S'ok, weenie," laughed Marcy. "You've seen it before, remember?" Which didn't really help. Finn shut the door and jumped in her shower, hoping there was enough water left. Standing under the water, he tried to will his little problem to go away, but, after feeling Betty crowded up on him and then accidentally scoping Marcy's bod, he had a hard-on that wouldn't quit. Grasping his fat pecker, he decided to get a little relief so he'd be clear-headed in the maze.

His mind went back to one of his last encounters with Simone. She'd danced for him after they got home from dealing with the goo-guys. She'd done a sexy strip-tease in their living room, shaking her hot body, and he imagined that as he stroked his boner. As he worked to get off, stray thoughts intruded, and he found himself imagining _Betty_ standing there in his living room, stripping. Shaking that thought off, he tried to focus again on his fantasy, but this time Marceline's beautiful body entered his feverish imagination. A frustrated Finn tried a third time and was astonished to get _Huntress_ of all people.

_She's pretty, Finn,_ thought the hero. Hell, all three of them were. It just felt wrong to be thinking about–even _imagining_–railing them when Simone was going crazy. At the same time, a part of him asked, 'why not?' It wasn't as though he was actually planning to screw any of them. Betty had Simon, Marceline had already turned him down, and Huntress thought he was a loser. Imagination was as close as he was ever going to get to them anyway.

Leaning back against the wall of Marcy's shower, he imagined having a mouthful of Marcy's pointy knockers–the same pair he'd just glimpsed in the other room–while having Betty rubbing those big knobs of hers up and down his shaft the way Simone sometimes did it, while Huntress rubbed her hot little body against him. That was a powerful thought, and his dick was hard as a rock in moments.

"Mmm," moaned the hero, as he thought of the pretty wood-nymph wrapping that sweet little mouth around his meat, while he frenched Marcy and Betty one after the other. That thought almost had him shooting off right there. There was something sexy about the unattainable little bitch. It was a lot like all the times he'd beat off thinking of screwing Bonnie.

His hand moved faster and faster as he imagined going down on Marcy or railing Huntress. He imagined making that nasty little witch scream the way Simone sometimes did. But his mind kept coming back to Betty. He kept coming back to the feel of Betty's beautiful body against his. He kept thinking about riding her hard, and he knew it was because of the certain knowledge that Simon had modeled the Ice-Queen on her. That thought–that the two of them were almost exactly the same–pushed him over the edge. As his mind thought of having both of them–fucking them both one after the other just to try and see if there was any difference–Finn decorated the inside of Marcy's shower with his goo.

His legs were a little rubbery after that, and it was only then that he heard Marcy calling his name. Quickly washing away the evidence, he called out to her, telling her that he was ok. Rushing to get dressed, he came hustling out of there to find Huntress waiting on her turn. Looking at her leafy 'hair', a corner of his mind wondered why she even needed to bother. Fascinated, he found himself staring at her as she went inside the bathroom. The pretty wood-nymph glanced over her shoulder, and he spotted a look of surprise on her fine features just as she shut the door.

Shaking himself, Finn turned and headed down the stairs. Marceline asked, "have a good shower, weenie?" Finn blushed to the roots of his hair as he wondered if she'd heard him in there. Hell, she was a vampire. She could easily have transformed into something small and slipped under the door. "Uh, heh-heh," chuckled Finn nervously. He all but dove down the ladder to the ground floor. Marceline finished gathering up her own things, packing a small bag with a spare hat and scarf–just in case–then floated over to the bathroom door. She was unsurprised to hear some of the same noises coming out of the bathroom as she'd heard earlier.

The wood nymph had her eyes tightly shut, as a wild fantasy gripped her mind. The lean, _hard_ man had beaten the donks in the bar handily, and now he was _taking_ his prize. He had her on her knees, railing her from behind. One hand squeezing and tormenting her boobies. The other was tucked down between her thighs playing with her button, alternately rubbing it and pressing it against the fat dick that was surging in and out of her snatch. The donk was hitting that cute little ass hard, making her whole body shake as he took her and took her. The beautiful wood-nymph screamed in manic pleasure at the feel of that as he went faster and faster. Finally, with a roar, the human hero shot his stuff deep inside her.

The wizard-woman experienced a searing orgasm that made her scream out loud. Marceline was halfway to the bathroom door until she realized what she'd just heard. Inside her bathroom, Huntress leaned back against the wall of the shower-stall, her legs gone a little rubbery. That had been a little crazy. She had no idea why she was even thinking about that donk, much less what would possess her to want to jerk off thinking about him. Maybe she really should have let the little pencil-dick, Abracadaniel, get some. Daydreaming about letting Finn the Human fuck her was a crazy, almost _scary_ thought.

Toweling off, the wizard pulled her clothes back on and headed out, finding the vampire still waiting outside. That made her a little nervous, as she wondered if she'd been too loud. She could only hope that the evil witch hadn't been spying. Marceline watched the wood-nymph go down the ladder with a frown. She felt like she should have jerked off in the shower too. If they were all going to use her bathroom for that, why not? She hadn't really been able to _help_ peeking while Finn was at it. After all, he'd seen her naked. She imagined he was horny as hell after months of not getting any while Simone was knocked up. A corner of her mind wondered if he was thinking of Simone. Or _her_.

For that matter, what were the others thinking about? She'd heard Simon's girlfriend whispering to herself, and she imagined Betty was thinking about getting some lovin' from Simon. _But who would that wiz-bitch be thinking about,_ wondered the Vampire Queen. As butch as that girl was, she didn't think it was a _guy_. Floating downstairs, she found the rest of them waiting and ready. Dawn was still an hour off. It was time to go score some wishes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The pink princess was sitting at CB's kitchen table sipping at lemon tea when Phoebe came in. The elemental had been forced to return home to check in and make sure her people didn't get out of pocket. There was always some feeble-mind who wanted to let her father out for a supposed reward.

Phoebe did a doubletake at the sight of her one-time rival. Bonnie was a mess, with her face dirty, hair askew, and bags under the eyes. The fire-elemental couldn't recall ever seeing Bonnie in a state like that. That honestly scared Phoebe as she approached the table. Seeing her there, Bonnie looked up a moment with the most bleak expression Phoebe had ever seen.

"She's getting worse," sighed Bonnie. Phoebe had expected joy. If Simone went crazy, Bonnie stood to get Finn back. Instead, she looked... _sad_. "She's... _gone_ for longer and longer periods now," sighed Bonnie. "Nothing I do seems to help..." She'd never felt so... _useless_. Phoebe sat down next to Bonnibel and said, "that doesn't sound like the sneaky busy-body I know..." Bonnie blushed. Phoebe chuckled, "didn't expect you to give up so easily..."

Bonnie nodded. She deserved that. "Hey," said Phoebe. "Want to hear something funny?" Bonnie threw up her hands. "What-evs...," she murmured. Leaning forward, Phoebe said, "I know this'll turn out great because my best friend is in the hands of the smartest person in all of Ooo. My other best friend picked the most trustworthy person anywhere to look after his wife and baby."

Bonnie's mouth came open. Leaning back, Phoebe said, "you could have doused me out _permanently_... like my dad planned... Instead you took me home." "I put you in a bottle," murmured Bonnie. "Forgiven," replied Phoebe. "Now. What are we doing?" With a sigh and a little frown of concentration, Bonnie said, "it's time to go radical..." It sounded scary to Phoebe, but then they were in a pretty scary place. "Let's roll," said the elemental.

Elsewhere, Finn the human was working his way through the Wishmaster's maze, fighting off monsters. Marceline had helped out tremendously, using giant bat form to carry them to the maze to speed things up. Now they were cracking heads and taking names! Finn was in something of a contest with Huntress, challenging her to see who could whack monsters faster. Much to the wizard's chagrin, he was holding his own.

As Betty hung back in fear and Marceline strummed her guitar, Finn and Huntress tore through mounds of scorpions. They had slaughtered hundreds and the carcasses were piling up. "They just keep comin'," shouted Finn! It was like the place had an endless supply! "Well how the hell'd you and the dog get past last time," demanded Huntress?! Finn wracked his brain. They couldn't kill them all. And then it hit him. "Aim for the top of the wall," he shouted! "Marcy! Get Betty out of here!"

Marceline snatched up Betty Grof and ran. Huntress hurled a spell arrow at the wall, smashing it and causing a collapse. The two ran after Betty and Marcy. They found a worried Marceline waiting on them around a corner. When Finn approached, the vampire grabbed him and shook the shit out of him, shouting, "don't do that again, Finn!" Finn had to pry himself out of her grasp.

Dusting herself off, Huntress couldn't help noticing that the bitch sure was into _him_. He had more pussy it seemed than he knew what to do with. Even the little brainiac seemed to be giving him the eye. _What's he got,_ she wondered? Was he amazing between the sheets? Was that it? Curiosity was eating her up.

Finn had just extricated himself from Marceline's grip. "Heh, heh," he chuckled, though even to him it sounded forced. "We should rest up a few minutes and maybe eat something. Then we'll get going again." Marceline was still glaring at him, and he eased away from her, hoping she would calm down.

Going into his backpack, Finn got out a portable stove from his backpack and some meat. Handing the block of raw meat to the vampire, he suggested she 'eat up'. Huntress laughed at him. "She's undead, you donk," chuckled the wizard. Finn had the last laugh as his bro sucked the red out of the meat. Finn then put some of the now-gray meat on the pan and fried it up. As Huntress stared, he made up sandwiches from the vampire's leavings. "Is that...," stammered Huntress? "Is that edible?" With a shrug, Finn dug in.

As the wood-nymph stared, Betty nibbled at hers uncertainly. It tasted a little strange, but it didn't seem any different. "Not gonna' offer me any, donk," growled the wizard? Finn was a little surprised by the question. "Uh," he stammered. "I kinda' thought you wouldn't need t'eat since you got leaf-hair..." "Actually," said Betty, "since she doesn't have roots, I'd guess she would prefer meat, since she'd have no other way to get minerals and nutrients..." Huntress blushed, and Finn gawped at Betty. "Wow," he said. "Cool! You should meet my pal, Meat-Man! You'd totes hit it off." Grinning, he broke his sandwich in half and gave half to the wizard. "Sorry if I was like a jerkface, HW," said he. "I didn't know..." "Forget it," muttered the wizard.

Silence held sway for a while. Finn was lost in thought, worrying about his girl and their baby boy. He was afraid for both of them. Simone had barely had a chance to live. Marceline was afraid for him. Life had been pretty tough for the little weenie the last few years. She didn't want him to lose his girlfriend the way she lost Simon. Having her almost-dad still around but totally batty was the _worst_!

Huntress was faced with the shock of her life. She actually _liked_ someone. After years of being a player, she liked somebody. What the fuck? Why here? Why now? And what the hell was she going to do? She didn't even know why. It wasn't her being a horn-dog. She thought she'd taken care of that this morning while washing. And why somebody who seemed to come with all this competition?

And Betty Grof? She was facing a crisis of faith. She'd lost hope down in the cave, and now she wasn't really sure she could carry on. They had been in this maze most of a day, risking life and limb on the barest of hopes. Coming hard on the heels of her almost-death in that cave and the strange toxic soup trying to take over her mind, she was in a state of confusion. When you added the dream she'd had that morning, she really wasn't sure she wanted to do this. A part of her wanted to give up. Finn, while much younger than her, was charming, good-looking, and kind. She could have done much worse.

Turning to Finn, Betty said, "Finn, what if there's no way to save Simon and Simone?" All three of her companions stared at her. "I... I thought about what you said," Betty murmured. "What if he twists our wishes..." One glance at Finn showed that he'd been thinking about that too. She was right, and he knew it. Marceline did too for that matter.

Fortunately, Huntress was right there with an answer. "You wanna' do this _now_," howled the irritated wizard?! "After we just risked our buns on a couple dozen traps and fought thirty monsters?! You want to quit _now_?!" Betty blushed and glanced down at her feet, but Huntress wasn't done yet. "I'm gonna' get my wish, donk," growled the wizard. "We're almost at the center of this stupid maze, and I'm getting my wish. You wanna' hang here and sulk over poooor Simon, fine, but I ain't comin' back to get you." And that was that. "Heh-heh," chuckled Finn awkwardly. "Uh, yeah... We should get going..." Nodding, Betty climbed to her feet, and the foursome set off.

Late that day, Phoebe and Bonnie found themselves counting the cost of Bonnie's _radical_ treatment. In Cinnamon Bun's house, Simone lay writhing on the floor in pain. They had taken the crown and hidden it while she was washing up, locking it up at the palace just to see if they could simply physically take it away. Bonnie had known going in that it was risky, but she could hardly believe the result. Simone had been better for it at first. She'd been almost normal, cuddling Billy after feeding him and taking tea with her friends.

The pain had come out of nowhere. It had hit her like a dagger-thrust to the mind, and Simone had collapsed to the floor. On her hands and knees, she'd begun to scream for help. Bonnie had fed her two of the strongest aspirin she could mix up, but it did nothing at all. The pain had grown steadily worse until Simone was curled up on the floor in a ball, bawling her eyes out. The suffering hurt Phoebe to her core, and Bonnie had ended up going back to the palace to retrieve the Crown. As she came walking up the street, Bonnibel Bubblegum found she had new sympathy for Simon and all he'd gone through. If this was what life was like for him, she pitied him. He hadn't asked for life as the Ice-King, nor was it much of a life to be living for over a thousand years.

"Princess," rumbled Cinnamon Bun as she approached. She was carrying the Crown in a lead-box, hoping that would help shield Simone from its emissions, but the lead wasn't doing anything, leading her to surmise that maybe its powers were fourth or even fifth dimensional, enabling it to reach out to its victim from beyond its prison.

_You are wise, child,_ murmured the Crown. _Wiser than my puppet._ As Cinnamon Bun watched, she fumbled the box, nearly dropping it on the ground. Startled to hear the Crown speak to her, Bonnie barely recovered, almost dropping the dreadful artifact out of the box altogether. She had known the Crown of Ice was strong, but she'd never guessed that it was that strong.

_You want to save her,_ whispered the Crown. _Perhaps we could make an arrangement._ She knew what it wanted. Simone had confided to Phoebe that the Crown thought her an imperfect host. She'd told Phoebe about the dreadful confrontation she'd had with the Crown. Phoebe had kept the secret from Finn out of fear of what he'd do, and the Crown had appeared to go quiet after the battle with the mutants.

_I grow tired of her obsession with that pathetic little boy,_ said the Crown. _You possess vision. You possess discipline. Perhaps a fair exchange is in order._ "Princess," murmured Cinnamon Bun? "Having a conversation, CB," said Bonnibel Bubblegum. To the Crown, she offered, _do tell..._ _It's simple,_ explained the Crown, _I release my hold on the one you call Simone. You take up my power._

The Crown had a list of demands it wanted to make in exchange for Simone's life. Honestly, Bonnie was very tempted just now. Though she'd already lived a very long life, she couldn't really be sure how much longer she actually had. The thought of having eternity to act on all her plans and experiments was a dream come true. As that thought passed through her mind, a blast of flame knocked the box from her hand.

Bonnie yelped and jumped back several feet. As she slapped at the flames on her jacket, Phoebe said, "you were talking to it." The princess looked up to find the elemental standing there with Cinnamon Bun. Shaking herself, Bonnie went to pick the Crown's prison up, but Cinnamon Bun beat her to it. They followed the talking pastry inside to find Simone laying on the floor, her back against the couch. She was a mess. Her eyes were red from crying, and her face was drawn and haggard. "Please," she whined. "Please... I-I'll do anything for it to stop."

Bonnie felt a dampness on her own cheek as Cinnamon Bun put the Crown in her hands. She understood now what Finn meant about suffering. Could she have watched someone she truly loved suffer through this? She liked to think that she could hold out for the best solution for the person she cared about. At the same time, she wondered if that wasn't the _selfish_ thought. Finn didn't want his lady to suffer. He was willing to lose the love of his life so she wouldn't have to suffer through this.

A part of her wondered just how much of this he'd seen. Had he seen Simone like this? Phoebe had seen her have headaches before this, but they were never this bad–more of a distraction than anything. Simone would swear she was alright and make Phoebe promise not to tell anyone else and especially not Finn. _But he knew,_ thought Bonnie. She was sure of it. He was more mature than she'd believed. He'd been managing Simone's illness and doing everything he could to protect her until the mutants crossed the river.

Bonnie could see that was the turning point–the moment when the Ice-Tiara got the upper hand. Finn had been careful to shelter her in the treehouse so she never had to use the power of the crown. When she'd seen him struggling against a horde of mutants, she'd gone over the edge, just like Simon had the day he and Marceline faced the same thing. _I did this,_ thought Bonnibel. _If I hadn't sent him on that mission, she might still be alright._

As the two royals watched, Simone put the Ice-Tiara on her head. At first there was no change. Then slowly, as if a wave were washing over her, Simone's whole expression changed. They could literally _see_ the madness take control of her. "Hello, Your Highness," said Bonnie. "Please be seated." That seemed to throw off the madwoman. Frowning as she clambered to her feet, she asked, "what do you two want of me? And where's my son?"

"I'd like to thank you for the loan of your crown for my examination," said Bonnie, as she stepped forward. Uncertainly, the Ice-Queen sat down on Cinnamon Bun's couch. Phoebe whispered, "what are you doing?" "Play along," whispered Bonnie. "We're stalling for time..." Suddenly Ice-Queen hurled a bolt of ice at Bonnie. Cinnamon Bun shoved her out of the way, taking the brunt on his shoulder. "_Simone_," howled Phoebe?! "Who's Simone, sweet-cheeks," retorted Ice-Queen? To Bonnie, she said, "I don't like all the whispering..." "Sorry, Your Highness. We'll try not to alarm you next time. Phoebe, would you mind taking our friend outside..." "I hope you know what you're doing," muttered the elemental. Taking Cinnamon Bun by the hand, she steered him out to the hall where she could look at his wound. With a smile, Bonnie said, "would you like some iced-tea?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Figured it out, yet, donk," teased Huntress? Finn blushed. He was still struggling. Knowing the master of the maze would pervert the wish to try to punish Finn and knowing what was at stake, Finn was terrified. He could lose Simone forever. And then what? Raise Billy by himself? He wasn't sure he could do it. It wasn't like raising a pet! Having seen what a jerkwad his dad was, the thought of taking care of Billy alone terrified him.

A monstrous blood-fly darted out at him, and absently he clove it clean in two. Huntress stared at him. She would have said he was showing off if he'd in any way been paying attention. She was so busy staring, she didn't see the one racing at her. Finn got that one too, chopping off its head and accidentally showering her with gore. "Thanks, donk," the wizard spat, as she wiped muck off her face. "No prob, Bob," replied an oblivious Finn. Marcy roared laughter, earning a glare from the wizard-weenie.

She wasn't laughing moments later as the party came upon a small open space before a massive stone idol perched atop a wall. The structure was enormous, taller even than the rest of the maze, and it looked perilously like they'd made a wrong turn and landed in a dead-end. Immediately Marceline and Huntress turned their eyes on a sheepish Betty. "W-we made all the right turns," stammered Simon's fiancé. "I'm sure of it. I don't understand." Finn did. He'd been here before. Glancing around him, he said, "there's a tablet here somewhere with a puzzle on it. We need it to open the door."

The four of them began rooting around in the grass searching for the tablet. Drifting lazily back and forth, Marceline was appalled to find a shattered skeleton in one corner, opposite the giant door. Betty found gnawed-on bones that told her just how high the stakes were here. It wasn't just life and death for Simon and Simone, it was for them as well. A glance at Finn showed him working on the problem with single-minded focus.

It was Huntress that finally found the missing tablet. When she announced, 'found it,' Finn breathed a definite sigh of relief. The others converged at the wood-nymph's side. The wizard was staring at the stone tablet. Turning to Finn, she asked, "what am I looking at?" Frowning, the hero replied, "the puzzle was a cat last time. If we arrange the pieces just right, the door opens." All eyes turned to Betty.

The beautiful older woman blushed at the sudden attention. Nevertheless, she squared up and took the tablet. Frowning in concentration, she let her eyes scan the tablet, up and down, back and forth. Her finger moved hesitantly towards the tablet and stopped. Glancing up at Finn, Betty asked, "are there any penalties for wrong moves?" "It takes longer to get in," retorted Finn. He was antsy with worry and ready to bark. If there was a trap, he would have said so! With a grimace of embarrassment, Betty turned her attention back to the puzzle.

It started slow, with a few careful moves as if she still feared consequences. When nothing happened, she grew bolder. As the other three looked on, she deftly slid the pieces of the puzzle around. She was far faster than Finn, and this puzzle was much more complex than the cat puzzle from last time. When the last piece slid into place, the massive door slid open. Finn and Huntress took the lead as the little group walked across the Wishmaster's doorstep.

As they walked out into the open area just before the last obstacle, Finn was no closer to figuring out how to word his wish, but he was almost out of time. "This is it," muttered the hero. "We're here." The Wishmaster had already taken notice of them. Rearing up, the evil being chuckled, "back to roll the dice again, hero? I see you brought new friends... What happened to your dog? Eat himself to death, did he?" Finn growled in anger. Jake had nearly died last time. "How's this work," asked Huntress? The evil creature replied, "you just step up and make a wish..." "Ok," said the wood-nymph, as she stepped off.

"_No_," shouted Finn as he grabbed her collar. He was a beat late. As the wood-nymph stepped into the trap, a javelin with a rusty head slammed out, spearing her in the stomach. He pulled her back to find green blood flowing like water from a gash in her middle. Eyes wide and staring, she gasped, "shit, that hurt..." Almost panic-stricken, Finn cradled the wounded woman. The evil serpent howled laughter. "Did you forget the final traps, hero," it teased? "You cocksucker," shouted Finn! Marcy gawped at Finn, hardly able to believe he'd used such language.

"My, my," chuckled the Wishmaster. "Such language! Perhaps someone could wish for soap to wash that mouth out!" Finn hurled profanity at the serpent. Chuckling in amusement, the creature asked, "do you kiss your mother with those lips..." Huntress's grip on his hand was weakening. Finn stared down at her in fear and shame. She was dieing for _his_ wish. This wasn't fair.

As if reading his mind, the Wishmaster announced, "you have the power to save her, _hero_. Just come on over and make a wish. If you can..." Finn turned to his companions. Betty was paralyzed with fear. "Finn, we... we can't," she pleaded! "We'd never make it!" They were twenty yards from the monstrous Wishmaster, but it might as well have been twenty miles. Marceline laughed, "I got this, weenie!" So saying, she snatched Betty up by her middle and began to fly.

Darts and arrows came shooting out of the walls and floor. Just as Finn had feared, the Wishmaster had put in upgrades. Marcy twisted and turned, ducking jabbing spears and dodging clouds of darts. She was amazing. He loved her! Glancing down at Huntress, he said, "our turn." Coughing up blood, she said, "leave me, donk. Y-you'd never make it." "Nuh-uh," said Finn. Hefting the wood-nymph in his arms, he began to run.

Back in the Candy Kingdom, the bubblegum princess was engaged in a duel of wits with the Ice-Queen. Just as Finn had said, Simone Petrikova was sharp as a tack. She wasn't the mindless fool that Simon could be. Strangely enough, under the influence of the Crown she seemed to be even sharper.

Coolly, the Ice-Queen reminded her _host_, "the grasslands aren't _yours_, Princess Bonnibel. You have no claim to them. It's a little disingenuous for you to claim that your people will be irreparably harmed by something they make little use of." Crossing her legs artfully, as she sipped at iced tea, the Ice-Queen said, "you've trespassed frequently enough. Gunter told me about how you would sometimes _take_ his money for your dubious taxes..." Bonnie blushed. She'd sort of taken advantage of Finn and Jake from time to time.

"But you have to admit," said the candy princess, "that the weather patterns around my kingdom will change if you build a second Ice-Kingdom on the grasslands. I'll be trapped between _two_ massive glaciers." Ice-Queen acknowledged that with a nod. "That's little concern of _mine_, Princess," replied the beautiful woman. "Agriculture in the Candy Kingdom will suffer," Bonnie reminded her. "It will be colder longer in the winter, and summers will be cooler. My people may well _starve_..." Leaning forward, Ice-Queen said, "you're a _scientist_, are you not? I would suggest you get started building something to keep the cold at bay."

Nodding, Bonnie said, "yes, I could design a weather-control device, Your Highness. It could take me years, though, and it could well come too late for my people. I'd urge you to think about what you're planning..." "Oh, but I _have_," replied Ice-Queen. "Gunter and I live all alone out there. There's few people on those empty planes. It's the one patch of ground outside the wastelands that no-one contests..." Leaning forward, Bonnibel replied, "but there's large, empty swaths of ground in the wastes..." Winking, Ice-Queen retorted, "oh, you'd love for me to waste my time and energy slaughtering mutants for you, wouldn't you? For me to be your _buffer_ against them? Eh, Bonnibel?" She said Bonnibel the way Marcy said 'Bonnie' when she was angry. It was irritating the hell out of Bonnie. At the same time, the madwoman was talking. They just had to keep her talking.

"Impressive," chuckled the Wishmaster. Finn stood there bleeding and covered in cuts and scratches. His hat was gone–impaled on a rusty spear–and his clothes were nearly shredded. A horrified Marceline threw herself on him and cried. "You couldn't have carried both of us," said Finn. Stepping back, Marceline slapped him hard. Finn gave her his usual broken-toothed smile.

Stepping clear of the danger, he lay his burden down. She was unconscious. She didn't have long. She was going to bleed out if they didn't do something. Swallowing hard, Finn told her, "it's gonna' be ok." Turning to the Wishmaster, he said, "I'm ready." "Then what do you wish," hissed the serpent? With a sly glance at the two uninjured females, the creature asked, "an everlasting condom? Viagra?" "I wish for Huntress to be healed," said Finn. Betty and Marceline looked at him like he was crazy. "Nooo," howled the vampire! "Too late," crowed the vile Wishmaster. A golden glow suffused the wood-nymph. Before their eyes, she was restored. Sitting up, she stared around her. What had just happened? She'd been staring at a ball of light, and now she was back here.

Betty stepped up next. It was now or never. "Yes, yes," hissed the serpent. "What do you wish for?" Yes, that was the problem, wasn't it. Closing her eyes, she thought of Simon–_her_ Simon–the man she loved more than life. In that moment, she felt a strange clarity. Gone were all the doubts, fears, and temptations that plagued her the last few days. She knew what she wanted to say.

"I wish, more than anything," said Betty, "that I could have Simon, the man I knew, here before me, restored to the way he was before he put on the crown..." The Wishmaster replied, "are you sure that's what you want? Not to get rid of the crown or tame its power?" She did wonder if it was the right wish, and she was wracked with doubts. She could just have sealed Simon's fate. _But the creature isn't here to offer helpful suggestions,_ thought Betty. Eyes narrowing, she told the monster, "just like I said it..."

The beast howled curses, but it was forced to grant her wish. Before the eyes of everyone there, Simon Petrikov materialized. He stared around him in surprise, wondering how he'd gotten there. His eyes went to his hands, finding them no longer pale blue, and he reached up and grabbed at his chin. The crazy, living beard was gone! He was normal again!

Just as he processed that thought, Betty, his beloved Betty, threw herself on him. She hugged him for all she was worth and cried all over him. Momentarily, she was joined by Marceline. Both women hugged him hard enough that it hurt, and his hair and shirt were soon damp with tears. Simon slipped his arms around the two people who loved him–his girl and his daughter–and he hugged them back. He would have asked what was going on, but the Wishmaster was speaking. He was tired of all of this, and he wanted them gone.

The serpent turned to Marceline, asking, "what do _you_ ask for?" Straightening up again, Marceline stepped back from Simon with a thoughtful look on her face. Simon turned to his girl and tried to ask him what was going on, but she shushed him. This wasn't the time for explanations. They all had to get through this, because there was still a risk of failure with two wishes left to make.

The vampire had really come along more to protect Finn than anything else. She'd had a wish in the back of her mind, but it was a selfish one. Seeing Finn give up his wish to save a life, she knew what she had to do. "I give my wish to Finn," announced Marceline. The demonic Wishmaster glared at her. She blew it a kiss just to piss it off. Rolling its eyes, the serpent turned to Finn and said, "alright. It appears you get to go again..." "Careful, Finn," said Marceline. She didn't think Huntress was giving up _her_ wish for him.

Finn took his time. In spite of the Wishmaster's hectoring, he thought long and hard. His first impulse was to simply copy Betty's wish. Something inside him was warning him that was the wrong approach. "I just want Simone to be free of the Ice-Tiara," said Finn. Marceline howled, "_Finn_?! You just killed her!" Finn waved her to silence. "Care to try again, hero," asked the serpent? "Your wish will take everything the crown gave her, including immortality..." Now Finn _knew_ he'd made the right choice. Simone wasn't Simon. She wasn't a thousand years old. She was just approaching her eleventh month of life! "You've got my wish," growled Finn.

Confirming his guess, the Wishmaster hurled curses at him. Turning to the last of his _guests_, the evil Wishmaster growled, "you damned goody-goodies! _One_ of you had better wish for something selfish!" Huntress didn't disappoint, announcing, "I wish for love. I want to find the man of my dreams." Finn stared at her like she'd lost her mind. "What," muttered Huntress? "I'm already rich, donk! I don't need _more money_!" That made Finn and the serpent both laugh at the same time–which sort of unnerved everyone else. "Granted," announced the evil serpent. "Now all of you get out!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

_I'm out of options_, thought Bonnibel Bubblegum.

She'd been sparring with the Ice-Queen for fifteen minutes solid now. Only an occasional break for a little more tea had managed to get her this far, and even that had only happened under Ice-Queen's suspicious eyes. They'd gone 'round and 'round the subject of the Ice-Queen's plans repeatedly, with Bonnie suggesting all manner of alternatives for places that the madwoman could take up residence. The candy-monarch was doing everything in her power to keep her hostile guest's mind off of her child and off of departure. Unfortunately it was becoming more and more clear that this was a fight she could not win.

The Crown wanted to leave and was goading its puppet to do just that. Problem was that Simone's subconscious was insistent on taking Billy. Having sworn to protect him, Bonnibel Bubblegum was absolutely _not_ going to let that happen. She'd managed to keep Ice-Queen distracted, but it was clear to Bonnie that they were running out of the madwoman's very finite supply of patience. Bonnie had kept them on the topic of the Ice-Queen's plan to build her kingdom on top of the grasslands and how that might lead to conflict. _Now what,_ thought Bonnie? _What can I use to keep her from leaving?_

On the opposite couch, the Ice-Queen sat watching the play of emotions on the sly Princess's face. She was very clever, but she would have had to get up very early in the morning to fool the Ice-Queen. As she'd guessed, this was all a distraction, meant to stall her for some reason. _She means to keep the child, Ice-Queen,_ said the Tiara. _You'll have to _take _the child, my Queen._

The evil wizard wasn't the only one watching facial expressions. Bonnie had been watching hers. Now, as she watched the play of emotions on the Ice-Queen's face, it was clear that the Crown had grown bored of the game. The irritated wizard shot to her feet with murder in her eyes, shouting, "give me my Gunther this instant! Do it now, or suffer the consequences!" In spite of the terror she felt, Bonnibel coolly replied, "look, Simone, I can't do that right now... Just chill, girl..." "Chill? _Chill_," howled the Ice-Queen?! "I'll _show_ you chill!" She stabbed a finger at her tormentor and Bonnie threw up her hands in fear. Before Ice-Queen could freeze her, a tiny blast of fire knocked the Tiara from Simone's head, the heat shocking the rogue artifact into silence. Bonnie staggered back as Phoebe materialized between them. Simone spat curses and threats. She was full on, cackling crazy, and Phoebe feared she'd have to hurt her. Just then, though, Simone's eyes rolled up into her head, and she fainted.

Climbing to her feet, Bonnie asked, "did you?" "No," sighed Phoebe. "She collapsed." Glance at Bonnibel and she asked, "you ok?" "Fine, thanks," replied the candy-woman as she bent to examine Simone. "Pulse is there but weak," announced Bonnie. "Cinnamon Bun," shouted Phoebe! The pastry came in. "Grab Simone," said Phoebe. "We need to go to Bonnie's lab." Cinnamon Bun stooped and gathered up the limp form of the Ice-Queen and turned for the door. They left the Crown right where it lay.

Back at the maze, Marceline did the honors, transforming into giant bat form and lifting off with the others clinging to her back. Settling herself behind Finn, Huntress slipped her arms around his waist. When the hero glanced back, she gave him a sly smile and said, "needed something to hold on to." Flushing, Finn turned and stared straight ahead. There was now a _new_ way this girl made him uncomfortable. Fortunately Simon was there to save the day.

"Now that we're out of there, will _somebody_ tell me what's going on," asked the former Ice-King? "Simple, Simon," replied Finn, chuckling at his own pun. "Betty and I put together a raid on the Dark Maze to win wishes to save you and Simone." "Simone," asked Simon, with a puzzled frown? "Your daughter," said Betty. Simon almost fell off Marceline's back. Fortunately, the vampire was just landing near the edge of the maze. Dropping to the ground, Simon turned to Betty and said, "you weren't even _pregnant_ last I saw you." "You don't remember the girl you conjured to replace me," teased Betty?

Simon's face went red hot as something clicked in his mind. "Now that you mention it," Simon sheepishly mumbled. He turned an embarrassed look on Betty and began uttering profuse apologies. He remembered going to the badlands to use the wishing-eye to conjure Fionna. "I forgive you," laughed Betty. "Finn says you were thinking of _me_." "You bet he was," chuckled Finn. "Simone looks a lot like you. I didn't figure it out until I saw you... uh... I saw you at the cave." Betty flushed as she realized what he'd really been about to say. Grinning, Finn said, "when you drew Ice-Queen, you were drawing Betty..." Simon blushed too. His subconscious had really been fighting with the Crown all this time.

Turning to more important matters, Simon asked, "how is she? Your girl? I... uh... I'm afraid I got out of pocket with her when she was in the Ice-Kingdom." "Forget it, man," said Finn. "It was the Crown messing with your head." Clapping Simon on the back, he started walking, announcing, "I should thank you, Simon. She's the girl of my dreams." Betty blushed as she wondered just how much of _her_ Simon put into his creation. It was a little embarrassing to think of how close they had come. If he wasn't such a strong young man, they might have sinned. Resolving to move on and make the most of their fresh start, Betty took Simon's hand and said, "let's get out of here. I'd like a chance to get warm, wash, and have something decent to eat."

The little group reached the Candy Kingdom after three full days of walking, arriving at Bonnie's palace at eight in the morning to find the place eerily quiet. Finn had been in a state of worry the whole way back. With the wish made, he'd thought he had done the best he could, but seeing Simon there whole and healthy had given him a nagging worry that maybe he hadn't made the right wish. Seeing was believing, and Finn had always preferred to get his rewards on the spot.

Bonnie was haggard and looking like she'd run through the Night-O-Sphere when they found her, and that made Finn's heart start to race. Fortunately, Bonnie had some good news for him. "She's sleeping, Finn," explained the Princess. Then, rushing forward, she threw herself on him and hugged him. She had never been gladder to see him. Finn hugged her back, while Huntress glared at the pink princess. As Bonnie stepped back, Finn asked, "can I see her?" "Alright," said Bonnie, "but just you." "That's ok," said Simon. "Me'n Betty got business to take care of." "I'll come with you," said Marceline. The three headed for the door, likely bound for the Ice-Kingdom. Huntress lingered a moment longer, staring at Finn the Human and his beloved Princess. Finally, she too headed for the exit. That left Finn alone with Bonnie.

"We sedated her," said Bonnie, as she turned for the stairs. "She tried to kill me, and Phoebe intervened." Finn shivered. His new girlfriend had attacked both his old ones. That could have gone all kinds of wrong on both sides. He'd gotten very lucky, and he was thankful Bonnie wasn't angry about it. If anything, she seemed very sad/worried.

Princess Bubblegum led the way down into the bowels of the earth below her castle, bringing Finn at last to her laboratory. There they found Peppermint Butler watching Simone on a bank of security monitors. Finn came up alongside him, and the little candy-person greeted him with, "hello, Finn. I'm pleased to see you home." "Thanks, Peps," rumbled Finn. His eyes were on the monitors. Bonnie motioned for her manservant to go. She would handle this.

Staring at the monitor, Finn's face was more curious-puzzled than delighted or happy. Coming up alongside him, Bonnie asked, "what's on your mind? Tell me." The question was impulsive. Finn's answer was surprisingly thoughtful. "I guess I was expecting her to look... different," said he. "When Simon changed back, he looked just like when he was young..." He'd expected Simone to have dark hair–that his lady would look different. He'd been trying to get himself used to that.

Bonnibel smiled at her suddenly-adult friend and reminded him, "but she never had brown hair, Finn. She was literally born looking like that." Blushing, the human boy nodded. He'd been wrong about Simone all along. _Or really, I was _right_,_ thought Finn. He'd told her from the start that she wasn't really a thousand years old. She'd been created on the spur of the moment by Ice-King's wish. If he'd realized how true that was, he could have taken the crown off and gotten rid of it without harming her. He'd made things more difficult than they needed to be. Shaking himself, Finn asked, "can I go in?" "Let me go first," said Bonnie. "Just to make sure she's ready to wake up..."

Finn readily agreed to that condition. He was so anxious, it came close to tearing her up inside. Far from being the stupid little boy that she'd called him when she tried to hurt his feelings, Finn was very sensitive. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if the wish had failed. All they really had was _theory_. What if they were both wrong? She would have cost Finn his wife and Billy his mother. Bonnibel went into the isolation room and shut the door behind her. She didn't really want Finn to see Simone up close if they had failed. She would try to get him out of the lab so he could grieve and try to recover. She'd resolved that when Simone had collapsed.

Now she went in and made up a syringe with the antidote for the sedative. Inserting the syringe into Simone's IV, the pink princess gave her a dose of it, then stepped back and waited. It didn't take long. It began with a twitching of her body. Then her face curled into a frown as if she was having a bad dream. Her hands clenched, and her toes twitched. And then suddenly Simone Petrikova sat bolt upright, gasping for air. Eyes wide, she clutched her hand to her heart and screamed, "I'm dieing!" "Shh, shhh," hissed Bonnie Bubblegum. "You're fine! You... collapsed. I had to give you something to make you sleep for a while."

Simone stared at the pink princess in confusion and worry. They had been having a rather nasty fight the last she remembered. Bonnibel Bubblegum had taken her son and wouldn't let Simone see him. Simone had come close to freezing her on the spot and smashing the body. "The Crown had you," sighed Bonnie. "You were in the final throes. Finn saved you just in time." Simone flushed. She remembered... calling Billy 'Gunther'. She'd been losing her mind. Her eyes darted up to the Princess, and she feared that she'd gone too far.

"You're alright," said Bonnibel. "Finn's wish-gambit saved you." Smiling, the Princess added, "I've been frozen by the Ice-King before. I'm not angry." She certainly couldn't be angry at a grieving mother who was afraid for her child. Simone murmured, "i-is Finn...?" "He's fine too," chuckled Bonnie. "He's outside. I'll get him in a minute. Right now I want to make sure you're alright. I'm going to ask you some questions..." Eager to see her man, Simone replied, "shoot."

"So," said Princess Bubblegum, "what's your name?" Cheerfully the beautiful woman replied, "Simone Petrikova. I'm exactly eleven months old." Grinning, she added, "my boyfriend's Finn the human." Nodding, Bonnie said, "good so far." She had a string of questions for the strange woman. Simone answered the questions calmly and accurately. "Last question," said Bonnie. "How do you really feel about Finn?" Frowning now, Simone replied, "you missed your chance, Bonnibel Bubblegum. Finn's _mine_." Bonnie laughed, "oh, no... You're welcome to him, Simone. I doubt I could keep up!" Still laughing, Bonnie slipped out the exit. Moments later, Finn came through the door.

Finn's expression was as clear as a bright summer's day as he took the seat beside Simone's bed. He was afraid. He was afraid both for her and for him. Smiling, Simone reached out and took his hand, saying, "Finn, I'm ok... I'm just fine. You-you did it! I feel _great_!" The Tiara was gone from her mind. Finn gave her a wan smile, suggesting that something else was bothering him. Simone puzzled at that for a moment. While she thought about why he would be upset, she asked, "and what happened to your friend?"

Finn chuckled half-heartedly and admitted, "he's with Betty. They're going to go clean out the cave and move to the Candy Kingdom." The hitch in his voice when he mentioned Betty told her what was wrong. In her mind's eye, she saw a handsome young man with brown hair and laughing brown eyes. He was her everything.

And he absolutely didn't exist.

Like most of her memories, Bertie was a fiction. Simon Petrikov had made him up. There was no Bertie because there never had _been_ one. Smiling, she told her lover, "you made all of this possible... More than that, you took care of me when no-one else would. How in the _world_ am I going to leave you now?" Glancing away, Finn sighed and said, "I was afraid you'd... that you'd want whatever character Ice-King invented in his stories to be your original boyfriend."

Reaching out, she took his chin in her hands and turned those stunning blue eyes to face her. "Honey," said she, "I was invented out of his twisted little imagination, but that doesn't mean _I'm_ twisted. I'm not going to drop my prince-charming for a figment of his imagination. I've been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Now come here and give me a kiss, babe."

Finn leaned in and kissed his sweet, sweet lady. The cool touch of her lips was like mint ice-cream on a hot day–sweet and refreshing. Breaking that kiss, Finn took her hand and asked, "will you marry me? I would have asked before, but..." "...you wanted me in my right mind," finished Simone. "I am, honey. The answer is 'yes'. Yes, I'll marry you."

"Cool," said Bonnie from the doorway. "I'll officiate." Finn glanced up to find his ex-girlfriend holding his son, Billy. Strolling across to them, cradling the little boy, Bonnibel said, "safe-and-sound, Finn. Just like I promised." "I never had any doubts, Peebles," said Finn. "Like I said. You're my go-to." Bonnie blushed, but that brought a smile to a face that didn't often seem them.

Taking his son, Finn began tickling the little guy just to hear his giggles. Glancing up, Simone said, "I'd love for you to officiate, dear. I just hope it's not too much trouble." Tousling Finn's hair affectionately, Bonnie said, "this guy's past due to settle down. The only problem will be keeping LSP from wrecking the ceremony." Finn already had a guest list in mind, and he knew who he wanted for his Best Man. He just hoped Jake wouldn't get too upset.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"I hope you're not mad," mumbled Phoebe. "What on Ooo for," laughed Simone? "I tricked you," sighed the fire-elemental. "You _saved me_, Phoebe," retorted the former Ice-Queen. "And you probably saved Billy. I wasn't in any condition to care for my baby. Thanks, sweetie! You truly are my best friend!" Just then, a voice from outside inquired, "is the bride decent? Can I come in?" "Yes, dad," replied Simone.

The door opened, admitting her namesake and figurative 'father'. "Mmm, mmm, mmm," said the older man. "Beautiful." Simone flushed. While still pale as milk, she had a more normal body temperature now, so she colored rather prettily to Betty Grof's eyes. Simone had insisted on seeing them and had more or less adopted them as her parents. "How you holding up, pumpkin," asked Simon? With a grin that was more grimace than smile, Simone admitted, "nervous..."

Betty had been a little shocked and dismayed early on by the rapport between the two. She had been shocked to see just how beautiful Finn's lady really was, and she had found herself thinking, 'Simon created _that_?!' She'd been honestly afflicted with an intense, _burning_ jealousy. Simone was as pretty as she was. With those exotic looks, she might well have been _prettier_. She hadn't really wanted a potential rival like that around her fiancé. Simon never seemed to be tempted. He treated Simone like his child, never crossing the line and never really looking at her in any other way.

Simone never did anything to attract that attention, either, but then Betty imagined that you didn't really give your daddy the eye. Instead, all her attention was focused on Finn and the child they had together. The only person out of all of this who'd showed any inclination at all towards doing the wrong thing was Betty herself. She'd tried to jump Finn's bones in the woods outside that evil cavern. She'd tried to get him to sleep with her–to forget all about Simone and Simon. Granted, she'd been infected with that evil goop at the time, but she couldn't deny she'd tried to cheat. Finn, gentleman that he was, never brought it up.

"You're going to do alright," said Simon. "You've already got your husband. This is just a formality." "When are you and mom going to go formal," asked Simone? Betty blushed. She was _mom_ now. It hardly seemed possible she had a fully-grown daughter, but Simone _was_ starting to grow on her. Without the Ice-Tiara making her insane, she was a very sweet young lady. "A month from now," said Simon. "When we've got the cave cleaned out and we're all moved." "Finn and I want to help, you know," she said. Grinning, Simon said, "I look forward to it, pumpkin. Now... Finish up. I'll be outside to escort you to your beau." He gave her a polite peck on the cheek and took his leave.

Bonnie looked almost as nervous as the bride and groom as she stood at the front of the gathering, waiting on the bride to come down the aisle. This was it. She was saying goodbye to Finn forever. He'd be married, and there would be no more thought of ever winning him back. She was... _conflicted_. She was happy for the big dummy. At the same time, the sadness was overwhelming. Finn was the most exciting thing to come into her life in a few hundred years.

_But you have to let him go,_ she decided. _Jake was right. He deserves happiness._ She'd held on too long already. Now he would be free to make whatever life he could. He already had a good start with a wife who adored him and a beautiful baby boy. It was time she stepped out of the way. As the wedding march played, she steeled herself for the heartbreak of the century.

Simone came out of her dressing room looking radiant, while dozens of hearts broke. Bonnie took comfort in the fact that she was far from the only soul hurting today. A couple of princesses had shown up in a state of complete emotional breakdown, and Bonnie had her guards on the lookout for LSP. They hadn't seen the purple terror yet, but with the ceremony starting.

_There she is,_ thought Bonnie, as LSP came tearing out of a broom closet. She rushed across the room to the podium where Finn now stood. Fortunately Marceline and Phoebe were on the job. A wall of flame stopped LSP in her tracks, and Marceline drop-kicked the little idiot into the cage they'd prepared for the occasion. As soon as the door of the cage shut, Peppermint Butler and Cinnamon Bun hoisted it aloft. As LSP fumed and howled, Bonnie stepped forward and announced, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Finn the Human, Hero of Ooo..."

The ceremony was brief. Bonnie was proud of herself for managing not to be too long-winded today. The bride was radiant, and Bonnie couldn't really help envying her. She'd never had the chance to be married. Work had been and continued to be in the way. _But there's something I can do for them,_ she thought. Finn and Simone had gotten very little time together as a couple before being thrown into the perils of parenthood and then the battle against the Ice-Tiara for Simone's soul. Bonnie intended to let them have at least one night alone. With Phoebe and Marceline running interference, she had a quartet of Banana Guards hustle the two newlyweds out of the palace and into a waiting carriage.

Finn opened the door for his wife and followed her inside their home. Simone waited a moment for him to get the door shut and locked before heading up the stairs, her skirts swishing on the rough-sawn wood. As she climbed the spiraling stairs, she ran her hand along the trunk of the massive tree that supported their home. She loved their home. It was perfect almost as much because it was _theirs_ as for its character. A glance back found her husband watching her ass as he followed her up the stairs. She couldn't _help_ putting an extra sway in her step for him.

Coming out next to the kitchen, she took a deep breath, smelling the subtle scent of her home. Coming up behind her, Finn slipped his arms around her waist and lay his head against hers. "I love you," he whispered. "Mmm," sighed Simone, as she rested her hands against his. "I never get tired of hearing that." They had a lot of time ahead of them–literally their whole lives. She was excited to see what the future would bring them now that the Tiara was out of the way.

Finn's strong right hand stroked her stomach, which was barely recovered from birthing Billy, and she was reminded of the way he used to do that when she was pregnant. She was filled with the urge to experience that again. She had vague memories of it–memories made dull by the influence of the Ice-Tiara. Now that she wasn't half-mad, she could experience all of it, all the joy and pain. Turning towards him, she said, "you know, Finn, Billy could use a brother or sister..." An excited Finn snatched her up off her feet and carried her to the stairs, headed for their bedroom on the top floor. Finn had been the last human. Now he had company. Simone hoped to give him lots and lots of company in the years to come.

Arriving in their bedroom, Finn lay his beautiful wife on their bed and climbed up over her. Simone slipped her arms around him and held him tight as the two kissed. "Mmmm," moaned the pale beauty as her husband caressed her soft curves. She was a little plumper now, but Finn hardly minded at all. Finn let his fingers glide through her long pale hair, enjoying the feel of it after months of sleeping alone on the couch. The hero found himself getting familiar with her body all over again as his hands touched her.

Soft sighs as his palms glided across her heavy boobies told him he was hitting all the right notes. His hands glided along her flanks, and he remembered the first time he touched her. Simone grinned up at him, as she did her own touching. Her man was just as big and strong as before and no worse for the wear of going through the maze. She grabbed a handful of his ass and pinched it playfully. Finn grinned at her, then kissed his way across her pale cheek to her throat. "Uhnnn," sighed Simone as his hands caressed her bust.

Finn eased the strapless bodice down from her knockers, getting a good look at them. They were just as big as he remembered–maybe even bigger. A corner of his mind compared them to Betty's. She'd been nattily dressed in a green strapless number at the wedding, and he'd found himself having naughty thoughts as he remembered seeing her naked. He also remembered getting a mouthful of wool when he'd accidentally tried giving her knobs a lick. Now he decided to finally see what his son got to taste.

"Eeeee," squealed Simone as he began sucking hot mommy-juice from her left booby. "Naughty boy," laughed the former Ice-Queen, as she stroked his blond hair. "Ooh, watch the teeth, honey! They're a little sensitive!" Finn was almost too busy tasting fresh girl-milk. It was strangely sweet to him–not like bug-milk at all. Leaning forward, he kissed his girl again, and Simone was surprised to get a mouthful of her own milk! "Mmph," gasped the beautiful woman. It was so kinky, it turned her on!

At the same time, Finn slipped his hands up her long legs, sliding her skirts up her legs before them. His fingers stroked her soft flesh, feeling the soft silk of her stockings. Simone eased her legs apart, giving him access to her pussy. "Glob, you're so hot," whispered Finn. Finn the Human rubbed his face against her boobies, while his hands stroked her inner thighs, just inches from her snatch. She smelled so good! He breathed deeply of her scent, causing her to shiver.

Sliding down along her body, Finn grabbed the waistband of her panties and started tugging them down too. Simone raised her butt to let him, and he slid the silky drawers down and tossed them into the corner. Simone blushed as he knelt there staring down at her. Just like always, he was eager to go down on her, and he dove right in. "Oooh, baby," howled the beautiful woman. As she'd gotten bigger, that became more or less all they could do. Towards the end, they hadn't even been able to do that. She was as frustrated as he was. When she felt his tongue against her button, Simone whined, "yes, honey... Oh, yes..."

Finn began to skillfully get her off, teasing her horny snatch with his tongue and sliding his finger in and out. Simone's fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she moaned and thrashed. It was a lot nicer now that the long fingernails were gone! He still had scars in places from her clawing him! Her hips began bumping and grinding as she got closer and closer to the edge. At the same time, she caressed her own plump knobs, squeezing and kneading them gently, causing milk to dribble out. Hot as a fire-cracker, Simone went over the edge, screaming Finn's name. The sexy woman panted, "get up here honey! I want it now! Give me that big dick!"

Her wish was his command. Finnall but tore his jacket and shirt off. Kicking off his shoes, he dropped his pants and climbed up over his wife. Simone grabbed his hard pecker and aimed it at her opening. "Oooooh," moaned both of them as Finn eased his rod inside her. "Ride me baby," whined Simone! "Oh, rail me so hard!" Slipping his arms around her, he pulled her upright and began to bounce her up and down on his hard rod. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and let go, losing herself in the feel of his fat dong railing her good.

Finn went from one big booby to the other, licking and sucking, occasionally stopping to let her taste her own milk. She halfway thought that she'd have to keep her husband away from the goods or Billy would starve! In just five minutes, the two of them were one big nasty, with Simone clawing at Finn's back and Finn biting her throat as he rammed her over and over. Finally, ten minutes in, Finn could hold on no longer. Feeling him shoot off inside her, Simone went over the edge too. Collapsing onto their sides, the two lay there, entwined with each other. "Thank-you," whispered Simone. An exhausted Finn stared at her in puzzlement. Chuckling, Simone reminded him, "you promised me new memories, honey. You've more than delivered."

**Thanks, everyone, for the support you've all shown me. I'm so pleased that so many have enjoyed what I've written.**

**It's been a crazy journey, and it's helped me gain confidence as a writer. I am pleased to announce that I am working on a sequel to this story, one which I hope to post in the coming weeks. Stay tuned for Wishmaster's Vengeance. :)**


End file.
